The Big Bad Wolf
by P3Mudkip
Summary: The Big Bad Wolf isn't a hero. But sometimes heroes are found in unlikely people. Follow a Faunus' journey to become a Hunter and show everyone that a Big Bad Wolf can become a hero. RWBY AU with OC hero. Pairings are mostly decided. Some OCC involved.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.1

Meet the Big Bad Wolf

**AN: So this is my first story I've ever written. This story came about when I was looking for a long story about RWBY that had an OC main character. I read both of them and liked them a lot. They both had me thinking of my own OC and how his story would play out. This then led me to creating him, reworking him, and finally coming to a conclusion of how he should be. This is the first of, hopefully, many chapters. I'm planning for this to be a long  
one, so get ready for the long haul here guys. I hope you like it. **

On a cold night somewhere in Vale City, a figure is seen walking towards a general store. The figure had planned to break in to the store while everyone was asleep to steal several items. While the figure goes through his mental check list of the items he is supposed to get, he hears the smashing of windows. The figure goes to check on the noise and to his surprise, sees the store he planned to rob was already being robbed.

There inside the store, are three figures, who have tied up the store owners who came to check on the noise. Now, the figure himself had a dilemma. He needed the stuff on his list and could steal from what was left over after the robbers left, or he could play hero and save the day and ask for the items afterwards. Realizing that the latter of the two options had a lower risk of jail time, he started walking towards the store to confront the thugs.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" yells one of the thugs, who was most likely the leader. "Put your hands in the air and walk away or the owners will get hurt!" he continues to yell. His intimidation shows no effect on the lone figure who continues walking towards the group, his hands casually placed in his pockets.

"What do we do boss?" asks one of the two underlings. His tone held a mix of fear and confusion at the situation in hand. "Should we go after him?" the same thug asks again, still haven't received an answer to his original question.

"Yeah, boys, go get him. I'll handle the hostages." said the leader, calmly believing a two against one would allow for his henchmen to easily overwhelm the figure.

The two henchmen nodded at each other and went on attack. One went for an easy jab at the head of the figure. The figure easily dodged this and did a jumping knee to the thug's gut, causing him to bend over in pain. The figure side steps the injured thug and kicks in the knee with bone breaking force to make him lose balance and incapacitate him on the ground. The second thug saw that the figure had his back to him and decided to try to sucker punch him. The figure had heard the thugs approach and countered this by bending backwards, planting his hands into the ground, and using his backwards momentum to swing his legs down onto the thug, converting all of his energy into slamming his feet into the thug. This caused the thug to be sent straight down to the cold, hard ground head first, rendering him unconscious.

The leader had just seen his two henchmen get demolished by the figure without the figure seemingly breaking a sweat. The leader knew that he wouldn't win a fair fight with the figure. So, he decided to take his gun out and point it at the store owners. The figure wanted to help the owners, he wouldn't want for them to die, so it made perfect sense to take them hostage.

"Stop now or the two get their brains blow out all over the ground!" he yelled with terror in his voice. It seemed to work, as the figure stopped and looked at him, he couldn't see the figures eyes or face but now could see the figure's outfit. The figure stood there calmly, face hidden behind a purple scarf and a grey hoodie pulled over his head. He also, had his hands in his jeans pockets, which had two holes in the knees. The thug assumed that the hands in his pockets meant that he admitted defeat, but he knew that he couldn't take a chance. The figure could attack at any point, even if he seemingly quit his attack. So, he knew he only had one option, and he pointed the gun at the figure and pulled the trigger.

The figure had seen this coming, yet he did nothing to stop it. He was only grazed on his arm, but it still caused his arm to be stiffened in pain. But, after the shock of the wound passed, he started to smell the blood. The smell caused a reaction in the figure, a hidden reaction that the thug couldn't have ever guessed to happen. The figure pulled his injured arm's hand out of the pocket and crossed it across his chest to be able to see the open wound on his arm. He then did something that shocked the thug and the owners both. He had licked his wound like an injured dog.

This act had caused the thug to feel nauseated, seeing a man lick his own blood off of himself sickened him. The thug then noticed the figures eyes glow bright yellow through his hood, which didn't seem natural to him. The figure then pulled his hood down to reveal a gray haired Faunus teen with a scar across his nose. He had two sharp grey ears popping out of his hair, which after being shown, pulled back to be hidden in his hair. Then, the figure proceeded to grab the top of the scarf and lower it to be around his neck. This revealed the figures mouth, which showed off his sharp teeth, and the figure emitted a low growl from his now opened mouth.

The thug was in a complete state of horror as he saw the Faunus lower his body into an attack pose. The thug shook off his shock and went to shoot the Faunus again, but as he shot, he saw the Faunus boy move, quickly sidestepping from the bullets trajectory. The thug tried to follow the Faunus' movement to get a shot off but failed as the Faunus moved too quickly and too rapidly for him to get a good shot. Before the thug knew it, the Faunus had made quick progress towards him while dodging his aim. In a desperate attempt to stop the movement, he pointed the gun back at the owners to show he meant to kill. But, before he could even say anything, the Faunus pounced and bit the thug's arm that held the gun, causing the thug to drop the gun.

The Faunus tore the thug's arm up while using his claws to dig into the other arm to prevent any punches. The thug was struggling helplessly on the ground as the Faunus held steadfast on his arm, not allowing the movements to go unpunished by biting harder into his arm. The store owners just watched in horror as their hero had turned into a monster. The Faunus finally stopped after a couple seconds of injuring the man, and grabbed the thug and tossed him out onto the street with his henchmen. The Faunus then spat out the blood and flesh he had gotten from the man's arm.

"I always hate that taste; I need to stop doing that" he calmly said as his teeth became more dull and his eyes changed back to their usual purple instead of the yellow that they became when he was attacking. He turned and saw the owners cowering in fear, and walked up to them and calmly removed their binds with his claws. " Hey, I know you guys were just getting robbed and all, but I need some items and I was thinking since I just helped you out, I'd take a few for free as payment, Okay thanks." he said in a semi joking/serious way. The owners didn't respond in fear of him tearing them apart with his teeth. They waited until he turned away to make their quick escape.

As he went about grabbing the items he needed, he heard several people trying to sneak up on him. He assumed it was the owners trying to make sure nothing happened, so he ignored it. Continuing to grab some things until he heard more movement than what two people should be making. He turned around and saw at least ten police officers holding guns at him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this mess, he got on his knees and put his hands behind his head. Several officers ran to him, proceeding to handcuff him. They also decided to rough him up a bit, several only spat at him on the ground but one or two took the chance to kick him while he was on the ground.

The officers grabbed him and dragged him to a car where he was literally thrown into. As he waited for a cop to take him away, he saw that the thugs had ran away before the cops had arrived. After all the mess was cleared up and statements were taken, the officer whom owned the car got in and drove him to the Police headquarters. After taking the mug shot and throwing him into a jail cell for several hours, an officer took him to the interrogation room, where an older looking human sat.

"Hello there, my name is Ozpin. And I am here to ask you a few questions." the older man responded. The Faunus boy spat at Ozpin, showing his anger at the situation. Ozpin proceeds to open the folder that was in front of him. "This, here, is your folder and boy is it a good read." Ozpin jokes. This joke doesn't cause the Faunus boy to crack a smile, but this doesn't dissuade Ozpin from continuing. "Let's see, your name is Jay, your last name is unknown…" said Ozpin before being interrupted by Jay.

"I don't have a last name; I left it behind when I left." Jay interrupts. This caused Ozpin to raise a brow at his vague answer, before continuing his reading of the folder.

"Okay, so I'll just say your last name is Wolf" Ozpin said, watching Jay shrug and grunt at this. "I'll continue, your name is Jay Wolf, you are a wolf Faunus, eye color is purple, and your hair color is a silver gray." Ozpin read off, not looking at Jay whose eyes held a deadly stare. "You're 17 years old, birthdate of November 23rd, height of 5 feet 10 inches, no known weight, medium aura levels that spike depending on the situation, and a notable scar across the bridge of the nose. Are all these correct?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes, they are. Now why are you…" Jay begins to ask before Ozpin ignores him and continues reading out loud.

"No known home address, several work addresses which all say you left after stealing some products, no known kin, and no education known. You certainly are mysterious aren't you Mr. Wolf?" Ozpin stated. He finally looking up to see Jay who stopped glaring at Ozpin and replaced the glare with a confused look as Ozpin continued. "Your charges are; breaking and entering, destruction of property, two accounts of kidnapping, robbery, possession of illegal contraband, obstruction of justice, and finally, resisting arrest." Ozpin finishes. He looks at Jay who looks like he's about to go berserk.

"The police officers are just being racist because I'm a Faunus." Jay states in complete anger. "I came to help the store owners when they were being robbed! I beat up three thugs who were robbing the place, and untied the owners! I didn't steal anything either! I had asked if I could take some things that I needed!" Jay ranted. To which Ozpin calmly watched, allowing him to release his anger. "I didn't have any contraband, all my weapons are at home and I don't do drugs! I didn't stop the Police either, nor did I resist arrest!" Jay finishes, looking away in anger.

"What if I told you that I believed you?" Ozpin reveals. Jay looks back at Ozpin in utter shock; he had assumed that all humans hated the Faunus. "The police may have believed that no one was watching the scene, but, we hunters are always watching, we saw what really happened. They may not have info on you, but we do." Ozpin states, as he brings out another folder from his bag. "You have been living on your own since you were ten years old, you moved around and worked for three years to stay alive, you disappeared for the next three years and no one could find you, even us. You then resurface a year ago with a decent bit of money, to which you didn't use to buy a house. You kept moving and settled here in Vale and worked for a blacksmith for several months." Ozpin read off. Jay looking more and more confused as to the extent they knew about him. "You proceeded to leave the blacksmith after you crafted several weapons that were to be sold, and took them with you. Since then, you have been stealing food and resources for other homeless Faunus families to allow them to be able to leave. Several of which, you saved from Grimm attacks." Ozpin finished.

Jay didn't know how to feel. He had tried to make it so no one had any information on him and it turns out most of his work had been useless. He assumed that Ozpin did have more information than he led on about, but he couldn't call him out on it. Jay just sat and stared at Ozpin and suddenly, he began to chuckle.

"Alright Mr. Ozpin, I get it, you know about me. You know about me even though many don't know about me. So what? What is your purpose here?" Jay said with a smug smile.

"I am here to give you an offer, an offer that would be unwise to refuse." Ozpin stated. He pulls out a flyer that read "Beacon Academy" and slides it towards Jay. "I think you can do something better than rot in jail for several years, I think you can become a Hunter." he explains. Jay looks at Ozpin curiously, not sure what to make of the situation. "You can either become a Hunter or fight the Grimm or you can stay in Jail for several years and lose all of those years for something you didn't do."

"So, let's say I agree and become a Hunter. How could you get me out of here?" Jay asks. "I'm supposed to be here for a while, and I don't think they'll just let me out with a slap on the wrist. Also, Why ask me? Don't you have enough Hunters to fight?"

"Oh. They won't just let you out. These cops are very racist and do not approve of me even meeting with you." Ozpin explains. "But, if you pledge to become a Hunter now, I'm able to pardon all previous crimes and you get to walk out without even a slap on the wrist. And for your final question; better to have more than needed and they live boring lives, than to have less than needed and have people suffer for it." He finished, feeling confident about his explaination. "So, what do you say?"

Jay contemplates his question for a few moments before he comes to a conclusion. "It's better to die a hero than live a villain." He responds to Ozpin. Ozpin stands up and walks behind Jay and undoes his wrist cuffs, to which Jay does a quick stretch to show off his new freedom. Ozpin gives a quick smile when he sees, Jay stretching and tells Jay to follow him. Jay follows Ozpin through the Police headquarters, flipping off the officers he remembers roughing him up. Jay and Ozpin finally head to the main desk where Jay receives his belongings that were confiscated.

Outside the Police HQ, Jay covers his eyes from the natural sunlight he's being exposed to after being held in a shoddily lit cell for several days. Ozpin turns to Jay and starts to explain the situation to him. "You are now free to go grab everything you need. You will be provided a uniform when you arrive at Beacon, so don't worry about buying one. Make sure you bring all your belongings as you won't be coming back for some time. School's already started so you'll be a late arrival. The rest will be explained when you arrive. Understood?" Ozpin finally finishes his explanation.

"Yeah, I understand, bring everything I own. Say my goodbyes. Blah, Blah, Blah…." Jay repeats will some annoyance. "So do you need my address, or something?" Jay asks.

"No. Remember, we know most of your info, so I'll send someone to get you in an hour." Ozpin responds as a car pulls up to him and he gets in, leaving Jay on his own in front of the racist police station. Realizing that he was on a timer he starts towards his "home", on the way there he made a stop to all the Faunus families that he's helped to say goodbye and leave them with some lien to help get them by for a bit.

After 50 minutes go by, he finally reaches his home. An abandoned house that was supposed to be sold but he bribed the buyers to look elsewhere while he lived inside. He goes into his room and grabs his weapons, Big and Bad. Big and Bad where the two swords he had crafted and stole, his swords were collapsible into his gauntlets that he had also stolen and modified. The gauntlets were full of useful things, they held a single shot dust gun that was used in close combat, this was an underhanded technique but effective. They were also his shield, well; they were used like a shield for deflecting incoming attacks. And if all else failed, he would just lose the gauntlets and go with claws, a crude yet effective tactic, nothing scares someone more than someone leaving their weapons on the ground to charge at you with their own claws.

He also grabbed two changes of clothes, along with other various supplies, and counted his leftover Lien. It totaled up to 400 lien, which should cover for most expenses that he needed and he could always go back to pick-pocketing for money. With everything packed in an old backpack he found, he left his home and started patching up his hoodie which still had a hole in it from the bullet grazing him.

He was about finished with his hoodie when the car pulled up and honked the horn to tell him to get in. Jay put away his hoodie and got up to enter the car. He turned around at the car, giving a final look to his home to say goodbye to his past life. After shedding a single tear, he turned back to the car and entered, knowing that this would take him to the biggest change of his life.

**EDIT AN: Well, did you like it? If you didn't care for it too much then I understand and thank you for giving it a chance. If you do feel like it needs some work then feel free to either PM me or write a review to explain what I messed up. Trust me when I say that I will never give you shit for saying my work sucks, so long as you explain why it sucks. If what you say makes sense then I will tell you, "Wow, I see how much that sucked. You were right, how may I ever repay you for saving me from my own incompetence." Or at least something along those lines. Once again, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.2

The Big Bad Initiation

The car ride goes on for what seemed like forever to Jay. It finally pulls up to an airship station and the driver gets out and opens Jay's door for him. Jay grabs his bag and exits the car as the man closes the door behind him. Jay turns to the driver to ask him a question, but the driver points him towards the Beacon airship and turns away to leave before Jay can ask any questions. Jay walks towards the ship and notices the station is unusually empty. He climbs into the airship and immediately takes notice to the lack of students on the ship. He settles down towards the back of the ship and opens his bag, retrieving the gray hoodie and finishing his sewing.

After sewing his hoodie up, he contemplates putting it back on. It was how he normally hid himself from the general populace who, mostly, didn't care for the Faunus. He finally figures that he'd rather not look suspicious in a school full of Hunters and deposits his hoodie back into the bag, leaving him with his favorite shirt, a purple long-sleeved shirt. He instead lowers his ears to blend into his hair to not give away his Faunus identity yet.

After some time, the airship docks at Beacon and the loading platform drops to allow Jay to exit. Jay exits to see several students waiting for him, all of them looking older than him. They wave towards him, trying to catch his attention. He notices them and begins to walk towards them. As he approaches them, one of them extends his hand.

"Hey there, so you're the late arrival. Nice to meet you, we're the welcoming committee." He eagerly states. Jay shakes his hand only to not seem like a dick. He found their chipper attitude to be fake and annoying, so he stopped listen to them.

The welcoming committee began to introduce themselves to Jay, although Jay didn't care too much. "Hey, this is cool and all, but I need to get going to Ozpin's office." He says, interrupting their annoying speech about the school's history.

"Oh!" one of them states. "Looks like someone is an eager beaver; just head down this hall and you'll find it. You can't miss it" he happily finishes, seeming proud of himself.

Jay mutters a thanks and heads down the hall. He finally finds Ozpin's office and that the door was slightly open and a conversation was happening. Jay leans up against the wall outside of the office and looks around to check for other students. Once he confirms the absence of students, he raises his ears to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't care what he's done, he is a criminal!" An older female voice yells, trying to show her frustration. "He's stolen from every workplace he has been at, and he has assaulted several officers and innocents alike! He's not a Hunter, he's a criminal!" The voice continues, clearly showing her disdain for him.

"He's stolen because he needed to feed some other homeless families and he's only assaulted those who have threatened him or have done physical damage to him." A familiar voice, recognized as Ozpin's voice, states calmly. "Besides, it doesn't matter what he's done in the past. He's a Hunter now, so all of the things he's done are null and void. Do not try to challenge my decisions anymore; I do everything for a reason. Understood?" He finishes.

Jay didn't hear a response to Ozpin's question. After a couple silent seconds, he hears heels clicking on the ground towards him. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, he immediately opens the door, acting like he's just arrived; only to bump into an older blonde woman with glasses, causing her to stumble back a bit due to the unexpected collision.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry." Jay says apologetically. "The door was open, so I thought I was expected to arrive." He continues, staring down the woman who clearly didn't believe his act. The woman didn't respond, only giving him a look, and continuing out the door. After hearing the door shut behind him, he notices Ozpin staring at him curiously. Jay chuckles a bit knowing his act was seen through. He walks to the seat placed in front of Ozpin's desk and sits down, droping his bag on the ground next to him.

"That's odd; I don't recall you being the apologetic type Mr. Wolf." Ozpin says with a small smile on his face. "I recall you flipping off most of the officers in Vale's police station, not apologizing to them." He continues jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess my acting's rusty since I haven't been begging since I was 11." Jay said, chuckling at Ozpin's jokes. "So, I'm here now. So what's the plan?" He questions, trying to be serious again.

"Ah, yes, I suppose I owe you an explanation to your circumstances." Ozpin sighs, clearly showing how he doesn't get to laugh and joke often. "As you know, you are entering Beacon late. This means every student has already gotten in pairs and all the students have grouped up into teams. This means you will be a solo team until a student leaves, dies, or is expelled from school." Ozpin continues to explain, noticing that Jay is applying wraps to his arms, but continues. "This doesn't mean that you will only be going on solo missions, you will substitute for injured or sick team members that cannot make a mission. You cannot become a leader of the group though; one of the other members will be the leader. As for lessons, you are most likely very far behind due to coming in late year, and many things will be difficult due to never being in school. To help you along, I have asked a first year student to help you with catching up, you will meet later." Ozpin continues his monologue, while Jay focuses on his wraps.

Jay finishes wrapping up his hands and forearms with his tape and notices the silence. He looks up to see Ozpin glaring at him, obviously not happy about his lack of attention. Jay puts away his tape, and nods at Ozpin to continue.

"As I was saying, all students have to go through an initiation. This includes you, Mr. Wolf." Ozpin states, watching Jay's eyebrow rise in curiosity. "Yes, the initiation will start after our conversation finishes. As for what the initiation involves, all you have to do is go through a forest and find the relic I left for you." Ozpin concludes.

"Alright, let's do this." Jay excitedly replies. Ozpin, giving a quick chuckle at his enthusiastic response, stands up and motions for Jay to follow. Jay grabs his bag and follows Ozpin, who silently walks until they exit the building and move towards a cliff, which drops down into a forest. Ozpin stops near the cliff and turns towards Jay, who was looking at the forest.

"Ahem," Ozpin coughed, getting Jay's attention. "Grab your weapons and stand on a platform to prepare for the initiation. Once there, I will launch you into the forest and you are to take the relic I have left and return within an hour." Ozpin explained, watching Jay pull out his gauntlets and securing his scarf around his mouth and lower nose. After having both gauntlets ready and scarf attached, Jay tosses Ozpin his bag and stands on the pad, readying himself by getting in a typical runner pose. "Alright, on my mark, you will be launched into the air and you must get down safely on your own accord." Ozpin states, watching Jay nod in acceptance. "3…. 2… 1…. go!" Ozpin yells, pressing the button to launch, watching the purple scarfed boy seemingly leave a purple line behind him.

As soon as Jay heard Ozpin say go, he was launched in the air towards the forest as he was told. Being launched in runners position allowed him to straighten out in the air faster, which lowered wind resistance and allowed him to get launched further. As he rapidly approached the trees, he began to channel his aura in his legs and arms to prepare them for impact. He spots a tree branch a bit above his trajectory and extends his arms to grab it. As he grabs it, he uses his previous motion to allow him to swing from the branch and launch to another lower branch. He continues this until he can drop to the ground, rolling when he hits the ground as to not use more of his aura to protect his legs.

Finally settled on the ground, he checks his surrounds for enemies and an escape plan. After giving himself the clear, he starts to sniff around, hoping to smell for grimm and to avoid them. He couldn't smell any nearby, so he takes off his gauntlets and attaches them to their clips on his belt. Now with his hand free, he extends his claws and starts climbing the biggest tree he could find. After a few minutes of climbing, he reaches above the tree line and looks for clearings.

He spots a ruined bridge and a tower that seemed run down, but he figured that wouldn't be where the relic was because there wasn't a way across. He continues looking until he spots another clearing that had some ruins and decided to check it out. While climbing down, he started to smell grimm and it smelled close.

"Ah fuck a duck, I thought I had time before they caught on" he mutters to himself. Knowing that he didn't have time to waste, he jumped down instead of climbing, using his aura to soften the impact. He unattached both the gauntlets from his belt and put them on, preparing himself for a fight. He tries to smell for their direction, but the smell is too strong that he can't find a direction; it was like he was surrounded.

He finally realizes that he was surrounded so he backs up to the nearest tree, planting his back against it. Suddenly, six beowolves jump surrounded him on each side, all growling and ready to attack.

"Hey guys, c'mon, we're like distant cousins. Can't you just give me a break?" He joked. In response, one of the beowolves pounced at him; he rolls to his side as the beowolf smashed into the tree he had just been leaning on. "I guess that's a no?" He continues to joke.

Now open to attacks from behind, he realized he was at a disadvantage. He needed to even the numbers, and he needed to do it quickly. He targets the one that had just slammed into the tree and charges towards it. The beowolf was still stunned from his hit, and so Jay ran up to it and used an open palm slam into the beowolf's head. He channeled his aura into his right gauntlet to release his sword, Bad, straight into the wolf's head, killing it instantly as the sword lodges itself in his head.

Before being able to retrieve his sword, he gets pounced on by the leftover beowolves, knocking him off his feet and onto his stomach. The other four beowolves back off as the one on his back tries to claw through his aura to get to his back. Jay pushes himself off the ground and head-butts the beowolf in the gut, knocking it back. The beowolf recovers and tries to pounce back at Jay. He heard this and grabs Bad out of the dead beowolf and slices the incoming wolf across the chest and follows up with a slice across the neck. The dead beowolf continued its pounce over Jay as it slammed into the ground with a thud.

"Two down, four to go…" he thought. The other four started to charge at him, snarling and preparing to attack. "Too easy." He mockingly said, as he lauched Big into his left hand. Having both swords drawn, he sidestepped the first one to pounce and sliced it's legs with Big causing it to slam into the ground behind him. Using his momentum from swinging Big, he turned his back towards the three beowolves, two of them took this opportunity to pounce, causing them to fall into his trap. He turns around and slams a sword in the two beowolves, leaving a single beowolf, who pounces at Jay knowing he had no weapons. Jay lets go of his two swords and uses his aura to charge his legs and pounces back at the beowolf, using his momentum to collide with the beowolf sending them to the ground. Jay was now sitting top of the beowolf's chest and starts punching the beowolf with his aura powered gauntlets, killing it.

Jay finally rolls off his dead enemy and starts panting. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he gets up and goes over to the two impaled beowolves and removes his swords, returning them to his gauntlets. He starts jogging towards the opening he had spotted earlier, finally finds the ruins. In the ruins sits a single black king chess piece, he grabs it and starts heading to the cliff where Ozpin stood.

Ozpin watches as Jay approaches, a confident smile showing off his victory. Jay reaches Ozpin and tosses him the relic. Ozpin looks at the relic and smiled. "You did good Mr. Wolf; I watched that fight of yours" Ozpin states. Jay looks at him with a confused look. Ozpin smiles at his confusing, realizing that he doesn't know much about technology. "We are able to watch initiations through our scrolls, it's to ensure no one cheats and to pick leaders." He explained.

"I don't really care if you saw my fight; I won, so that's all that matters. Well at least to me, I don't think the beowolves really like that I won." Jay responds jokingly. "So, do I get a bed? I'm tired and it's starting to get dark."

Ozpin cracks a smile at Jay's joke. "Yes, your dorm number is 123. You get your own room due to your lack of teammates. Your stuff is already there and your schedule is already there. Be sure to not be late on your first day." Ozpin responds. He begins to walk away before turning around. "Oh, and Mr. Wolf; welcome to Team W.O.L.F" he calls out, and continues walking away.

Jay smiled at his team name, even though it's funny that it'd be called a team with only one member. He does a quick stretch before heading towards the dorm and finds his dorm room. He enters and drops his gauntlets on one of the beds that were empty and changed into a grey shirt and black shorts, before getting into his bed and getting ready to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he went through the events of his day and thinks "My life is going to change for the better." He smiled at his thought and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.3

The Big Bad first day

**AN: I had meant to put this out two days ago actually. I actually forgot to publish this and only remembered today. I thought that I should inform people that his gauntlets don't have a name but his two swords are named Big and Bad. The left one is Big and the right one is Bad, just so it doesn't confuse people too much. Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys could review the story. It would help me improve/explain things that need to be improved/explained and it would make this an overall better experience. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the longer chapter.**

Jay starts to stir after his first night in the dorm's bed. He opens his eyes and quickly darts them around to check his surroundings. He finally breathes a sigh of relief. "Good, it wasn't a dream." He remembers Ozpin telling him about his schedule, which he didn't touch the previous night. He looks on his dresser and sees his schedule, along with an envelope that read 'To Mr. Wolf'. He picks up the letter and uses one of his claws to tear open the seal to reveal a note from Ozpin.

"Dear Mr. Wolf, I am glad to welcome you to Beacon Academy. You may not realize this but I am actually looking forward to watching you improve yourself not only as a hunter, but as a person. I do know that you are a Faunus and that some may not approve of that but do not let that dissuade you from achieving greatness. If they will not listen through words, prove them wrong with actions. What I mean from that is to show them that you can become a great hero one day, and that it doesn't matter if you're a Faunus or a Human. Now, onto other things, you'll find a personal scroll in your dresser drawer along with your uniform. You also received a digital version of the schedule in the scroll, along with the paper one that's on the dresser. You can personalize your scroll to your own desire as you now own it. That's all I have to say other than I hope you have a pleasant first day. –Ozpin"

Jay was smiling as he read the letter, knowing that Ozpin took time to personally write him this letter. After finishing the letter, he placed it back into the envelope and put it down on his dresser. He remembered the scroll Ozpin wrote him about and he opened the drawer to see his scroll sitting on top of his uniform. He picks up the scroll and starts personalize it with his own type of flair. After several minutes of personalizing the scroll, he puts it on his bed and decides to check the written schedule for when he needs to leave. Grabbing the schedule, he starts to read it off, checking the times for classes. "9:00 is the beginning of Grimm Studies with Professor Port, that's a nice time to start. That leaves me some time to sleep in." Jay mutters while reading the schedule.

As he finishes reading the schedule, Jay recalls that he didn't unpack his bag. Thinking its best that he does that now, he opens up his bag and removes the clothing he brought along and places it in his dresser. He also places his sewing kit and other old survival tools on top of the dresser as a memento of his past, knowing he would rarely be using some of it later. He spends several minutes dressing in his usual ripped jeans and purple long sleeve shirt, also deciding to mix it up by putting his grey spring jacket on with his scarf wrapping around his neck. After deciding he looked decent enough, he picked up his scroll and checked the time. As he turned it on, his face drained of color. The scroll read 9:05. He was late on the first day, which is death to a new kid's reputation.

Jay begins to rush out of his dorm room, nearly breaking the door in the process, and sprints down the hall. As he exits the dorm, he tries to recall the annoying tour he went through yesterday. He finally remembers which building held Grimm studies and rushes towards it accidentally bumping into a couple students, in too much of a rush to apologize. He enters the building and looks at his scroll for the location of his classroom, which he finds after figuring out which button was the school map. Continuing his sprint he finally reaches his destination only to see the doors closed and a voice inside speaking about the Grimm. He stands outside of the classroom's doors and prepares himself for his first day of school ever, which included lowering his ears to hide his Faunus identity.

Finally feeling confident in himself, he opens the doors and enters. Unsurprisingly, this immediately garners everyone's immediate attention, including the professor who looks a bit pissed about the interruption. Jay smiles sheepishly and tries to walk away and find a seat before being stopped by Professor Port, a burly older looking man who sports a kickass bushy mustache.

"Excuse me young man, who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" the mustached professor asks slightly agitated. "I'm the new mid-year student sir and I'm in the class because I'm supposed to be here obviously." Jay replies jokingly, causing several students to giggle and whisper about him.

This had obviously offended Professor Port, who didn't seem too pleased about his lesson being interrupted. "Well, I wouldn't have guessed as such due to you forgetting your uniform." He smugly replies. Jay looks down and sees that he put on his casual clothes subconsciously instead of the uniform. Jay sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of his neck, replying "Oh, whoops, I've never worn a uniform before so I would suppose I forgot it."

This didn't sit too well with Professor Port and he showed it, albeit with his brows because he didn't open his eyes at all, which frankly freaked Jay out. "Well, I don't allow tardiness in my class at all nor do I allow students to come unprepared. So you get a choice, fight a Grimm of my choosing or have a week of detention." The professor replied sternly. Jay gave a quick chuckle at the situation he got himself into and decided to pick the obvious of the two. "I pick the obvious answer; I choose the Grimm fight." Several students gasped at his boldness and started to whisper, several of which he heard due to his being a Faunus.

"He's pretty bold…" "I could do that if I had to…" "The dude's dead, he doesn't appear to have any weapons…" The last whisper caught his attention, as he looked down to his belt and saw he left his gauntlets at the dorm. "Fuck a duck; this isn't going to turn out well…" Jay muttered in anger. Professor Port had moved next to the cage and grabbed onto the lever controlling the cage door. "Hey! Professor! I forgot my weapons, should I go grab them or what?" Jay yelled to the older man who gave him a smug smile.

"You never know when you're going to fight, it's always better to be prepared." He responds to Jay. As he finishes his statement he pulls the lever and the cage door flips open with a loud creak. Jay and the other students watched in anticipation, waiting to see which grimm was in the cage. Suddenly, a loud snort is heard and a boarbatusk charges out looking for its jailor to exact its revenge. The boarbatusk notices Jay first and immediately thinks he's the jailor and charges.

Jay sees the charge and has time to barely dodge to the side, causing the boarbatusk to skid to a stop after noticing the charge missed the target. Jay moves to attack it from behind believing it wouldn't expect this. Of course, the boarbatusk expected this and gives a swift backwards kick, knocking Jay out of the air and sending him backwards into the ground. He recovers from this with a swift backwards roll onto his feet, slowing him to a stop.

Jay starts to panic, knowing that he was obviously outmatched by the boarbatusk without his weapons. He begins to become sloppy, barely escaping the charges with his rolls. He needs to come up with a plan and he needs it soon. Dodging the boarbatusk's relentless attacks, Jay notices his main pattern included charges, back donkey kicks, and swinging his tusks. Now knowing the pattern, he could effectively make his plan.

Formulating the plan was the easy part though; he also needed to be able to execute the same plan perfectly without any faults. He waited until he had gained enough distance to allow for the boarbatusk to be able to charge at him. As he gained this distance, he saw the boarbatusk slash at the ground with it's right hoof, which signaled for the charge. Watching the beast charge at him, Jay removed his scarf and wrapped it around his right hand as he charged his legs with aura preparing himself for phase two of the plan. Once the beast was close enough, he jumped right over the boarbatusk, confusing it. Using this confusion, he did the unexpected; he jumped onto the boarbatusk's back, using his claws to dig in.

The boarbatusk hadn't expected to be jumped onto and started bucking frantically, hoping to throw off Jay. Jay held on though and crawled up to the boarbatusk's head and wrapped the scarf around it's eyes, blinding it. Once he had it blinded, the boarbatusk began to buck even more, knocking Jay off. As Jay rolled onto the ground, the boarbatusk raised it's legs into the air to stomp on him, also showing off it's completely exposed underbelly. Quickly rolling away, he saw as the ground crack where the beast had slammed down onto.

Feeling more confident about his plan seeing as phase two didn't kill him, he proceeded to phase three which was actually unknown due to him not expecting to make it past phase one, let alone phase two. So he decided to wing it, and by wing it, he meant to do the stupidest thing possible. He blew out a loud and long whistle, alerting his blind enemy to his presence.

The boarbatusk turns to face Jay as Jay smiled the smuggest smile he could muster up. He watches as the boarbatusk charges at him like all the other times before. Unbeknownst to the boarbatusk, Jay had planted his feet with his aura and channeled the rest into his arms. As the boarbatusk made contact with Jay, he had grabbed both tusks and began to lift and bend. With what seemed like superhuman strength, he had successfully suplexed the boarbatusk onto it's back, stunning it.

The class gasped at the turn of events and even Professor Port was surprised. Jay, however, knew that it wasn't over. He leaped onto the beast's stomach and called out, "Someone toss me a weapon!" knowing that he wouldn't be able to kill the boarbatusk without using his claws or a weapon. A blonde boy in the first row was the first to help him out, "Here!" he yelled, tossing the sword down to Jay, who caught it out of the air and stabbed down into the beast's unprotected underbelly. The beast let out a pained noise as it died, dissolving into dust. Jay lands onto the ground less than gracefully, due to not knowing that the boarbatusk dissolved when they died.

The students began to clap and cheer for Jay, who stood up holding the sword and looking weary from overusing his aura. Professor Port walks up to Jay and helps him stand, congratulating him on his victory, which confused him but he wasn't complaining. Once Jay could stand properly without help, Jay asked Professor Port if he could leave and grab his weapons and to also change into his uniform.

"You certainly can my boy." Port responded with a smile. "Do you need any help getting back?" Jay nods while grabbing his scarf off the ground and wrapping it around his neck and face again. "Okay students. Your new classmate needs someone to make sure he returns to his dorm properly, would anyone like to volunteer?" Port asks the class, receiving several raised hands. "Ah, how about you, Jaune, could you help him." He states, pointing at the blonde boy who threw him the sword.

The boy smiles and mutters "awesome" before heading down next to Jay. Jay smiles at the boy, feeling much better after resting a bit, and hands him his sword back. "Thanks for the sword, I really needed that." Jay thanks the blonde boy while walking out the class with him. "Ah, it's nothing, I just threw you a sword; you killed a boarbatusk almost barehanded!" The boy exclaims with amazement. Jay smiled at his enthusiasm about the fight which he believed wasn't a good fight.

"Nah, I'm nothing special. If I was really good, I wouldn't have gotten hit and I would've been spouting several one liners throughout the fight." Jay joked. The boy seemingly enjoyed his sense of humor because he was laughing so hard that a teacher came out and shushed him. This made Jay laugh, causing the situation to continue until they left the building and started walking towards the dorm. The blonde boy and Jay finally stopped laughing allowing the boy to introduce himself. "My name is Jaune Arc and I'm Team J.N.P.R's leader, and I don't believe you introduced yourself to the class, so what's your name?"

"I'm Jay Wolf. I guess I would seemingly be the leader of Team W.O.L.F." Jay responds looking around the halls, finally getting some time to check out the décor. Jaune finally realizes he forgot to ask something. "Where is your dorm room exactly?" As he says that, Jay stops and points at the door he stopped at. "Right here." He responds while opening the door; revealing a mostly bare room, save for a sloppily made bed. Jaune noticed this and became curious about the state of the room. "So where's your teammate's stuff, your room looks desolate." He asks the new gray haired student.

Jay entered his room and removed his jacket, placing it on the nearest empty bed. He was stalling for time, contemplating whether his solo team status would bring more attention to him or not. Hastily scrapping the fake lies he was making up, he decides to answer truthfully. "You're looking at the whole team right here. I'm the full team."

Jaune laughed at Jay's statement, taking it as a joke. "Yeah sure, like they would allow that here." Jaune continued with his laugh, not noticing Jay's raised brow. Deciding to go along with it, Jay laughed along with Jaune. Jaune finally stopped laughing and said goodbye to the new kid, leaving Jay alone in his room. Jay hopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling in contemplation of his actions. "Should I have just taken the detention? Would that have been the better choice?" Jay wondered, subconsciously extending his claws and retracting them. This was a common trait for Jay; it allowed him to remind himself that although he was a Faunus, he was also a human. Several minutes of this passed until his exhaustion finally caught up to him, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Jaune had just returned and sat down at his seat. He began to listen to Professor Port's monologue about how he himself was able to defeat an Ursa Major using only his wits and bare hands, referencing to the earlier fight Jay had won. Jaune's mind began to wonder to the fight and how awesome it was. He replayed the events in his mind over and over again until he understood the reasoning of why Jay did what he did. Jaune would jot down notes about the tactics Jay used and why. As he did this, he didn't notice his beautiful redhead teammate admire his childlike wonder of the fight.

Pyrrha saw Jaune writing down notes on the new kid's fight. Seeing him work out the events in his mind and finally figure out the mentality of it was cute, at least she thought it was cute. As she stared at Jaune and his note taking, her mind also wondered to the fight. She thought about the new kid's fighting style, which was very crude but also effective. She had understood most of his tactics right away, although she was happily surprised when he jumped on top of the stunned boarbatusk and even more surprised when he blinded the beast; although, he seemed too cocky about the suplex. He could have done many things differently and have made it easier on himself, but he got it done so she had to give him props for that. Pyrrha also wondered how he fought with his weapons. "I wonder what his semblance is." She muttered, remarking on how he didn't use his semblance. Her mind began to wander away from the lesson at hand and more towards the mysterious new kid.

Blake Belladonna had watched the fight almost as intensely as everyone else. She covered this up by pretending to read her book, not allowing anyone to notice her interest in the new kid. She didn't like how the new kid seemed too good for someone who just transferred in and with the White Fang turning more and more violent she began to get suspicious of him. Blake knew that it was unlikely for him to be a Faunus, let alone being part of the White Fang. "He didn't use or show any Faunus characteristics, so being with the White Fang is unlikely." Blake began to contemplate other ways to explain this new kid. She finally gave up and just had to believe he was a natural. Even though she began to believe that, a tiny part of her mind told her to be wary of the new kid.

Weiss was absolutely appalled at the new kid's disheveled look. He had rips in his jeans, which showed his self-image was of a brutish warrior. She was also displeased with his fighting style, which was very inelegant and sloppy. She had fought a boarbatusk in this same class but she had at least had the dignity to show grace in her fight. He had to result to blinding the thing and using force to cause an opening when he could have easily done it better and with more ease if he had planned better. Not only that but what dunce doesn't even bring his weapons to a fight? Surely he hadn't planned for a fight but he accepted one without even realizing he didn't bring his own weapons. Weiss continued her subconscious rant, calling him several unpleasant names and even saying that he wasn't worth being in Beacon and that he should be sent back several years to Hunter preschool.

Ruby Rose, on the other hand, was fast asleep on her desk. Yang decided to skip class and sleep in; so Ruby was stuck listening to Professor Port's monologues without someone to help entertain her. After listening to Professor Port's "lesson" for a couple minutes, she fell fast asleep. She had even slept through the fight, too busy dreaming of cookies and being the best Huntress ever to let the fight noise bother her. "Mmmmm…. Cookies…." She would silently mutter in her sleep, drooling over her note sheets in happiness.

Professor Port continued his lessons for what seemed like ages until the bell rang, signaling that it was time to leave. "Remember class! Your papers on a certain species of Grimm are due next Monday! Oh, and Jaune, if you see the wounded warrior, tell him about the paper!" he yelled at his class as they left the classroom.

Jay began to stir when he heard a commotion from outside his room. He immediately woke up when he heard yelling, believing something was wrong, he ran out his room to check out the noise. As he swung open the door, he saw a group of four guys standing over a girl in a uniform. She seemed to be curled up, trying to hide from the group of guys who stood over her laughing.

Seeing this infuriated Jay, who pulled up his scarf to cover his face and walked over to the four boys who were too busy tormenting the girl to notice him. Jay grabbed two of the boys who stood next to each other and slammed their heads together, and then he used his right leg to kick their feet out from underneath, causing them to hit the ground hard. The other two noticed Jay who stood over the two boys on the floor.

The bigger of the two bullies stared at Jay's eyes with hatred. The two locked eyes in a non-verbal fight. The smaller and most likely weaker of the bullies stood there with fear instead of anger or hatred. He knew that if they got into a fight with the scarfed boy, that he wouldn't last long and that he would be on the floor with the other two. The weaker one looked over to the stronger one and saw his anger.

Jay and the bully continued their stare down until the bully finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Fine, be a fucking hero. You're only helping a Faunus and they don't mean shit." The bully then spat on Jay's black shoes and grabbed his two unconscious friends and walked away, feeling the glare he was getting from Jay's purple eyes.

Jay finally saw the bullies walk out of sight and he breathed a heavy sigh, "I was hoping I didn't get into a fight on my first day." He saw the girl on the ground was still curled up and he could hear light sobbing coming from her. Jay sat down next to her and waited until she finished crying. When she finally did, she sat up next to him revealing her bunny ears that she covered when she was curled up in a ball. A few moments passed before Jay decided to break the silence. "Are you okay?" He said calmly, not looking at her but looking at the wall across from him.

The bunny eared girl didn't answer, obviously still shaken up from before. Jay noticed this and continued to talk, hoping to calm her down. "I can't say I don't understand what you just went through. I've had this happen to me before and I know it's never a pleasant thing to deal with." He revealed to her. He had hoped she would open up upon hearing this, but she still kept quiet. Jay then stood up, causing her to take notice to his sudden movement. He then moved in front of her and bent down, reaching out his hand to her. "C'mon, it's never good to stay in a bad place. It's better to move to a happier place and find the good things in life." With this, he gave her a comforting smile, looking her straight into her eyes. They showed genuine sincerity and understanding of her situation, to which she gave a weak smile as she grabbed his hand.

Jay's smile grew bigger when he saw that he broke through to the brown haired girl and she grabbed his hand. He helped her up off the floor and she stood up on her own, her red tearstained eyes still meeting his. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jay, Jay Wolf, and I'm the new kid here." He introduced himself, hoping to get her name. "My name is Velvet…" she silently responded, looking away in embarrassment. Jay smiled, but his smile dropped when he noticed that she had a small cut on her cheek. He grabbed her hand and dragged her in his room, to which Velvet was too shocked to respond to.

As he entered the room with Velvet in tow, he told her to sit on a bed for a second as he walked over to his drawer and grabbed something. Velvet began to worry about what he had in mind and sat in fear. She watched him grab something and begin to walk towards her. He sat on the bed across from her and she closed her eyes in fear of what was about to happen. "This might hurt a little, so I apologize in advance." He calmly said said, scaring her even more. She braced herself for anything, shedding a single tear in fear, before she suddenly felt him wipe something on her cheek and she opened her eyes in shock. He had some anti-biotic cream in his hand and he was wiping it on her cheek. He then grabbed a bandage from his medical kit that he grabbed earlier and placed it on her cheek over the cut.

He smiled and put everything back into his med-kit and closed it. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I just pulled you in my room to clean up and cover your cut without thinking about it." He sheepishly smiled, rubbing his neck due to his embarrassment. Velvet sighed in relief and smiled at his helpful nature, but something was causing her to feel uncomfortable, she felt like she was missing an explanation as to why this guy had helped her. She wanted to ask but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Jay had noticed this and realized that she wanted to say something. "Do you want to say something?" he asked causing her to break her train of thought and blush in embarrassment. "W…. Why... Why did you help me?" she struggled to ask. Jay heard this and laughed a bit, causing her to blush even more. Once he finished laughing he smiled and did something he thought he wouldn't do on his first day. "I already explained. I helped you because I know how you felt in that situation." And with that he raised his ears and extended his claws to show her that he too was a Faunus.

Velvet gasped, surprised by his sudden change in appearance. He had his himself well, his ears matched his hair and were camouflaged almost perfectly and his claws weren't noticeable at all unless he extended them. After calming down she tried to respond to the situation at hand, "You're a Mphf…" He had covered her mouth to stop her from saying it. He shushed her, before removing his hand from her mouth. "I don't want everyone to know yet, I just arrived and already have too many rumors about me, and I don't want to be everyone's gossip." He explains, looking in her eyes to show his seriousness. She nods in understanding before he relaxes on the bed, looking relieved that nothing too serious happened.

He finally stood up and extended his hand to help Velvet up, to which she takes and he pulls her up. She accidentally gets pulled too hard and she bumps into his chest, not being able to stand up fully. After the awkward moment passes, Jay finally backs up allowing her to stand up fully. Both of them blush and look away, silently remembering the scent of each other before Velvet breaks the silence, "Well, I better go, my team might miss me." She says, still avoiding eye contact. Jay barely acknowledges her statement other than a "Yeah", and he opens the door for her. She leaves, but not before thanking Jay and saying goodbye. Jay silently watches her leave before he hears someone snickering from behind.

He turns and sees Jaune behind him, looking awfully uncomfortable, and a blonde bombshell who is barely suppressing a laugh. Jay stood there, confused at the situation he had found himself in. Jaune finally speaks up, "Hey Jay, Uh… I…. Uh, I came to grab you for dinner, since you hadn't shown up to the rest of your classes. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy." Jay finally understands what the two of them thought had happened, as his face drained in color and he starts shaking his head and waving his hands dismissively. "No… No… that's not what happened. You see…." He tried to explain before the blonde girl was on the floor laughing at his awkwardness.

The girl finally finished laughing and stood up. She wiped off some tears from laughing too hard and regains her composure. "Well Jaune, when I ran into you and you said a cool new kid did some amazing things today, I didn't expect that you meant that he could get a girl in his room on his first day." The blonde beauty said jokingly, causing both boys to feel more awkward. Jay decided to joke with her, in hopes that it diffused the situation, "Well if I was amazing enough to pull a girl on my first day, then I would've pulled a beautiful blonde instead." This joke caused the blonde girl to blush a bit before laughing really hard at his bold statement. Jaune was flabbergasted at his new friend's boldness, and also slightly jealous of it.

The beauty finally calmed down and playfully punched Jay's arm. "I take it back Jaune, you were right, this new kid is pretty cool. I'm Yang Xiao Long, part of Team R.W.B.Y, nice to meet 'cha." She smiles at Jay, who blushes a bit at being called cool. "Well, I suppose Jaune probably told you my name, but in case he didn't. My name is Jay Wolf and I'm the apparently cool leader of Team W.O.L.F." He introduces himself with pride. Jaune finally decides to join in by reminding them that dinner was going to end soon. Jay realizes he's still not wearing his uniform. He excuses himself to go change into his uniform and enters his room to change.

Outside of Jay's room, Jaune and Yang start to talk about Jay, not realizing he could hear them. "Yeah Jay's pretty awesome, you should've gone to Grimm Studies, he did the coolest thing ever." Jaune excitedly says, causing Yang to gain interest. "What did he do?" Yang asks. "Oh he did the coolest thing, he arrived late to class without his uniform and Professor Port was pissed. Then he explained to Professor Port about it being his first day and never wearing a uniform before," This catches Yang's attention, but allows him to continue. After Jaune finishes explaining the rest of the story, Yang is impressed with Jay. But, before they can continue discussing this, the sound of the door opening stops them. Jay exits his dorm room wearing the uniform. He left his scarf on around his neck and lower face and kept the jacket open. He also removed the blue vest and red tie entirely and just wore the white button up.

After exiting his room, Jay looked at both Yang and Jaune who checked out his uniform. Jaune gave him a thumbs up, showing his approval of his look, and giving Jay confidence in his ability to rock a uniform. Yang, on the other hand, walked up to Jay and openly checked him out, causing Jay to feel a multitude of emotions before he felt pain. He snaps out of his daze with Yang giving him a quick and light punch on the arm. As Jay rubs his arm, Yang chuckles at her little prank before commenting, "You look good in it." Jay, still rubbing his arm from pain, sticks his tongue out at her jokingly. They all laugh at Jay's gesture and start walking towards the dining hall to grab dinner.

Upon arriving to the dining hall Yang left for her team and Jaune showed him where to get his meal and which meals were the best. This advice was something Jay only partially listened to because his nose never lied on the deliciousness of the food. He grabbed the best smelling food and even warned Jaune about the chicken Jaune was grabbing sucking. Jaune looked at him confused but shrugged and grabbed something else. They finally got their food and Jaune asked Jay if he wanted to sit with him and his team. Jay nodded and followed Jaune as he led him to a table where he noticed Yang and several others sat at. A girl with a black bow and a girl with snow white hair stared at him and he couldn't tell what to think of their stares. Yang smiled at him, which gave him more comfort about his decision to sit with them. The rest of them were only giving him curious looks, which he thought would be a normal thing to do to the appearance of a stranger.

Jaune finally remembered many of his friends didn't know Jay. "Oh, hey guys, this is my friend Jay. He's the new kid here so do you guys mind if he sits here?" Most of them agreed openly, except for the white haired girl and the girl with the black bow who didn't answer, which still confused him. Jay sat down next to Jaune, lowered his scarf from his mouth and began to eat his meal. He felt them staring at him, so he swallowed his food and looked at them before noticing most of them ,who didn't know him already, were staring at him. "Uh, hello?" he said still confused at the situation.

With this, it opened up a barrage of questions that he couldn't hear due to all of them talking over each other. He got annoyed at the barrage and began to eat his food, waiting until they stopped asking their questions. When they all tired out, he placed his fork and knife down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Okay, I guess you guys have some questions for me. So instead of the barrage of questions I just went through, could you each ask one in an orderly fashion and also add your name so I could put a name to the face?" He states, regretting his decision to sit with Jaune.

A cute looking girl with dark black hair with red highlights and a red hood started the questions off. "I'm Ruby Rose and I'm the leader of R.W.B.Y. What do you use for weapons and how come I didn't see you all day?" Jay looked at her and saw her honest silver eyes for the first time, which he immediately thought was the cutest thing he's seen in some time. "Well I don't like to play all my cards right away, so you'll just have to wait for them to make their appearance. And to answer your second question, although I asked for one only, I was in Grimm Studies but left due to being fatigued from fighting a Grimm and I kind of just fell asleep for the rest of the day." Jay answered the question and taking a bite of food to allow her time to register this. "Wait a fight in Grimm Studies? Aw, I was sleeping during that class. I missed the fight, how did it go, what happened?" Ruby began to ask more questions to which Jay raised a finger to, silencing her. He then reminded her that she gets one question only, he then picks Yang for question number 2.

"Since Ruby and I missed this fight, could you explain it for us? And you already know me Jay." Yang asked, getting hugged by Ruby for helping her out. Jay didn't feel like talking about this because he still thought it was an awful fight. "I'm pretty sure you've already heard it from Jaune Yang, but I did say everyone gets one question, so I'll play along. I think it wasn't a good fight, it was too sloppy and my plan was a flimsy one that could've broken at any minute. I suggest you have Jaune tell you about it, he'll play it up rather than me, who would play it down." Jay responds, pushing the work onto his new friend who happily explained it to them. Ruby was wide eyed at Jaune's telling of the fight and kept looking at Jay to picture him doing some of the things Jaune told her he did. Jay didn't care too much about the story as he lived it, so he took this time to finish his meal.

Finishing the story, Jaune added in his sword toss with pride at his help. Jay then decided to pick a red headed girl who sat next to the third and only guy at the table. She got excited when he pointed at her to ask something and stood up smiling and pointed at him. "Do you think sloths make a noise?!" She yelled, causing the boy next to her to slap his head in frustration. Jay was caught off guard by this, but quickly recovered by answering, "I've never seen a sloth so I don't know." She visibly deflated at this answer, sitting down without even mentioning her name. Jay shrugged off the confusion created by her and pointed at the boy next to her. "First off, she's Nora Valkyrie and I'm Lie Ren, please call me Ren though. And my question is where your team is; shouldn't we have met them too?" Lie asked, throwing Jay off. Jay had expected this but still is a hard question to answer. "I'm my own team, coming in late forced me to not have a team. So I'm to do solo missions and I also sub into a team when they have an injured member that cannot go on a mission" Jay states calmly, not showing much emotion about it.

Ren seemed to be okay with this answer and didn't press it any further. Jay sighed in relief about this before pointing to the white haired girl, who looked away and raised her nose like she was better than him. He almost immediately regretted this as she asked her question. "I want to know why you wear your scarf. I believe that you have no reason to wear it in this weather and that makes me suspicious." This immediately caused several of the people around her to gasp at her immediate suspicion of the new kid. Ruby and Yang both scolded her for this, but to settle the situation, Jay knew he had to answer the question. "It's alright guys; I understand why it would seem suspicious. I wear it because of the sentimental value from my childhood it holds. I also wear it to hide my face when I don't feel like being noticed. Does that answer your question?" Jay replies with a calm and cool voice, settling the situation before it escalated. The white haired girl gave a loud "Hmpf" before stating her question was answered.

Jay decides to pick the red headed beauty next to Jaune to ask a question. She smiled at his pick. Jay realizes that she had planned her question for some time now and that made him nervous, but he didn't show it. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos and I'm part of team J.N.P.R with Nora, Ren, and Jaune. During your fight with the boarbatusk, you didn't use your semblance at all or at least nothing that seemed to be a semblance. So I ask what your semblance is, if you found yours at all." She confidently asks. Jay smiled at this, feeling this is an easy question to answer. "Like I said to Ruby, I don't want to show all my cards right away. You'll find out at some point." Jay felt smug at his easy question dodge, but seeing Pyrrha smile at his answer told him that she had expected that answer.

Silently praising the fact that there was only one girl left to ask a question and the fact that she wasn't seemingly too invested in the conversation, he picked her. She didn't even look up from her book when she asked, "Where did you go to school before you transferred here?" She asks calmly. This girl seemed to have no emotions or at least didn't show them. She didn't even look up from her book and she asked a good question. This question caused many of his tablemates to begin asking why hadn't they asked this question and all eyes went back to him.

Jay chuckled at her question, knowing that it'd be a fun explanation. "I didn't go to school before I came here." He shortly answered. This caused them all to burst into a frenzy of questions and gasps at his answer. The bow wearing girl even looked up from her book due to his answer. Finally they calmed down to allow him to continue, "Yeah, I left home when I was 10 and I travelled until I was approached by Ozpin to join the school, he had apparently watched me and my travels and apparently he had seen me protect some people from Grimm and then stop a robbery." He stated nonchalantly. This caused most of his new friends to agree on how that was pretty cool.

"That's kind of like how I was brought into Beacon!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "I fought some White Fang and Ozpin saw this and brought me to Beacon even though I'm two years younger than usual." Jay was surprised and saddened at this. He was surprised that a 15 year old was good enough to run with these guys and he was saddened because this meant even though he thought she was very cute that he wouldn't be able to act on this. He stopped this train of thought and smiled at Ruby at their similar experiences.

Everyone finally finished their meals and began to head to the dorm. They all had some small talk, though Jay didn't talk much during this and kept his scarf around his face. He just listened to their conversation, happy that he had friends to just be with. Although, he was still confused by the stares he was receiving by the white haired girl and the bow haired girl. Both of them had been staring at him since his appearance at the dinner table and he couldn't tell if it was a glare or they were interested in him. He decided to shrug it off and continued listening to the conversation, only speaking when something was directed at him. The rest of them reached their dorm rooms, which were conveniently next to each other. He said his goodbyes to them and walked down the hall to his dorm room and unlocked it. He began to yawn and he forgot that he had his ears hidden, so when he yawned, his ears perked up to reveal his Faunus identity. Not noticing his accidental public display of his Faunus identity, he entered his room and closed the door.

Back down the hall, Blake had watched him walk towards his room and saw something she didn't expect. She had caught him yawn and expose his ears. This had surprised her and gave better proof that he may be part of the White Fang. She understood that he needs to be dealt with before he could cause any havoc. She had something planned for this, but before she could act she heard Ruby call to her. "Blake! What are you doing? It's time for bed!" Blake entered the room and got ready for bed. Knowing she would strike soon and make sure he couldn't hurt anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.4

The Big Bad Attack

During the quiet and cold night, Jay lays comfortably in his bed. His ears perk up to the sound of a quiet noise; this causes him to awake suddenly. He begins to scan his room for the cause of the sudden exit from his slumber. After his scanning of the room for several brief moments, he lays down to go back to sleep. Several minutes pass with his mind wandering through several topics, forcing him to wake up. He hadn't normally slept too much during the night when he was living on the streets. He had grown to love the night, it gave his robberies good cover and it allowed him to walk around without the annoyance of the anti-Faunus supporters heckling him.

Jay, now wide awake, slid his legs off of the bed and gave a quick stretch to get ready to stand. After his stretch he stands up and moves over to his dresser and grabs his casual clothes and his grey jacket. Finally he picks up his purple scarf and stops and stares at it, making time itself feel like it stopped. He remembered his purple scarf's backstory and subsequently his own life. A tear drops on the scarf causing a tiny wet mark to appear on his scarf. Noticing this wet mark causes Jay to break his forlorn stare and wrap it around his face like usual. He then went over to his nightstand and unplugged his scroll from the charger and grabbed his wallet. With everything he needed, he exited his room and locked it, not realizing that one of his windows had been unlocked and opened.

Jay exited the dorms and began to explore the campus. He made a circle of the campus, using his night vision and map to help him get accustomed to the layout of his new school. Finishing his lap of the school, he saw the airship to the city open and active. Finding this to his interest he slowly meandered to the airship and flashed his scroll to activate it. Once it activated and began to make its way to the city, he sat down on one of the benches near the entrance and stared at the quiet city. He knew it was late and he could be in trouble for his adventure but it didn't matter to him at the moment. At that moment he had realized that he had missed the streets, it was a part of him and his character, much to his chagrin.

The airship landed and opened the door allowing him to exit it safely onto the station below. Jay smiled at his return to the city and began to make his way towards some of the families that he had helped when he was living on the streets. He had a twinkle in his eye to show his glee and looked like a man that had just returned home after a several year dispatch with the army. Jay was so relieved about his return to his previous life that he left his ears up to show off to the world that he was a Faunus.

Jay had made some visits to his friends and their families in the Faunus part of the city to ask how they were. He smiled and laughed with them all but kept his time with them short. He finally said his final goodbyes and continued to walk the streets with a small smile hidden behind his scarf. He was still seemingly oblivious to the figure that stalked him and always stayed slightly out of sight.

Scanning the stores that he used to visit and talk to the owners caused him to feel a slight bit of heartache about leaving them. While doing this he found a new store that was also, surprisingly, open during the early hours of the morning. Entering the store revealed that it held many books and other types of supplies. Jay happily greeted the Faunus man who was behind the counter reading a book to pass the time. The clerk nodded in response and returned to his book without even giving Jay a second thought.

Jay looked through the books, hoping to find a good book. Figuring that the clerk didn't give two shits about him, he had set on his own journey to find a book. Looking through the shelves, he found a book that interested him and was small enough to fit in his jacket's pocket. He remembered his rule about stealing from Faunus stores and went up to the counter and placed the book on the counter top. The clerk still hadn't noticed him, causing Jay to become increasingly frustrated. After a solid three minutes of waiting he started slamming his palm on the tiny bell to alert the clerk to his presence.

The clerk looked at him with annoyance and closed his book. "Are you buying that?" The clerk lazily asked. Jay looked at him and rolled his eyes, but he kept his composure. "Yes. How much?" Jay responded. "Uh… that'll be 20 lien." The clerk responded, his voice full of annoyance. Jay paid for the book and pocketed it but on realization that he had nothing left to do at the moment, he tried to begin a conversation. "So I see you're a Faunus. What type are you? Me, I'm a wolf. The name's Jay Wolf. You've probably heard of me." Jay wouldn't let him get a word in, although that would mean that the clerk wanted to speak, which he didn't. He didn't want to talk, not a single word, but he needed to shut him up.

"My name is Ted, I'm a bear, I haven't heard of you, and I don't want to talk nor do I want you to talk. So please get the fuck out!" Ted angrily yells, showing his short fuse. Not wanting to cause a scene, Jay bowed slightly and left feeling the death stare from Ted. After leaving the store and walking a block down the street, Jay stopped and pulled out his scroll to check the time. The time read 4:30. Jay sighed, having hours before he needed to be at his first class.

After mindlessly walking down the street, he sees a park that he used to live in for several months. He walked through and began to remember the good times he had here. It was where he first learned to properly pickpocket people and where he read his first book on the streets. Upon seeing the open field near his favorite sleeping tree, he pulled out his book and laid down to read it.

Reading the book in the quiet night underneath the stares really hit home to him. He promised himself that he would go out and do this more often at school. Losing interest in the book, Jay sat and listened to the crickets and the slight breeze pass through the branches. While listening to the sounds, he heard a noise that was out of place from behind and he heard it grow louder as it came closer. He sniffed and smelled something familiar which caused him to open his eyes in alarm and he put his hands into his gauntlets, preparing to fight. He rolled forward and spun around to see the girl with the bow behind him with her sword out.

She saw that her sneak attack failed and began to charge. She began to swing her sword at him, hoping that his lack of shield would allow for her attacks to connect easier. Jay knew that his opponent would believe this, so he used his gauntlets to deflect her slashing attacks aside and took quick jabs when she tried to recover from his deflects. Jay's attacker knew that her slashes wouldn't connect due to him being able to deflect her sword while leaving him with a free hand and her open to attack. She began to change her attacks from slashes to thrusts, causing Jay to have a bigger problem. He wasn't too good with thrusts due to barely having any practice with this. He began to have to dodge her thrusts and using his aura to protect himself instead of blocking.

Jay finally began to figure out a way to switch from defense to offense without too much injury. He waited for another thrust and grabbed the blade with his gauntlet and kicked her knee, causing her to block it with her aura but also losing her original attacking position. While she fixed herself for another attack, Jay removed his scarf from his face and used it to grab her sword hand and restrain it from an attack. While she was restrained he slammed a fist on her restrained hand, disarming her sword and leaving her open to attack. Jay capitalized on this by sending a flurry of punches at her with his free hand. He finally grabbed her other hand when she tried to punch his face and used his strength and leverage to flip her onto her back. While on the ground she reached for her sword, which Jay grabbed and pointed at her threateningly.

"Why are you attacking me?" Jay asked with anger. "I barely know you and you've attacked me without warning!" The two never broke eye contact; their eyes fighting their own battle. Jay didn't hear an answer from her and not wanting to kill her; he lifted her sword up and slammed it next to her head. He began to walk away from her before a sudden bang hit his ear before feeling the dust bullet explode on his back, causing him to hit the ground in pain. He turned around and saw the girl holding her sword in a gun form and its barrel smoking.

She continued point it at him and finally broke her silence, "I know that you're a Faunus with very little record of his past. The White Fang would do very well to recruit someone with that type of past." She spoke calmly but accusingly. "I also observed you visit several Faunus homes and you even visited a known White Fang front and had a conversation with the leader. This all accumulates into a high amount of evidence that you are working with the White Fang." She finally accused Jay but Jay wasn't worried about that. He was too busy worrying about another thing she had mentioned.

"Aw fuck me. Did you say I went into a White Fang Front? Shit…" Jay worriedly rambled, confusing his attacker. "I even told them my name. I'm so stupid…. Hey, you, could we postpone this. I need to go a.s.a.p." He continued his rambles. Before she could answer, the bow girl had been disarmed from behind and pulled into a tight grasp, making her unable to move and crushing her for every attempt made to struggle.

Jay watched this happen, seeing Ted the clerk constricting his previous attacker as several White Fang underlings surrounded Jay. "Look here boys; we have a pretty girl and a big bad wolf to play with today. The White Fang will pay good money for the Big Bad Wolf." Ted smugly bragged before giving the orders. "Get 'em boys!" At this command, the henchmen began to charge at Jay. Jay slammed his gauntlets in preparation of the fight. He charged at the closest one and slide tackled him, knocking the henchman off his feet. He quickly turned around and picked up the henchman off the ground and swung him into several other henchmen and letting go causing them to land on the ground in a pile. Two more approached him as he continued his motion from the throw and two handed one of the henchmen's head. The other one began to slash at him, which Jay dodged expertly and disarmed the henchman. He then used the butt of the handle to knock him out.

Jay then threw the sword at one of the henchmen and it nailed him with the handle causing him to stumble. Jay then ran up to the stumbling henchman and disarmed him of his sword too and gave him an uppercut to the chin with his free hand, launching him into the air. Jay also picked up the sword on the ground that he had thrown and began to dual wield them, finally feeling at home with his weapon choice. He began to slash and parry the remaining henchmen until they were all dead or unconscious.

Jay turned to face Ted, whose face was full of anger at his henchmen's failure. "You think your hot shit because you can beat a bunch of henchmen? Well you haven't won yet, I still got the girl and I know you didn't kill her before so you won't kill her now." Ted taunted Jay, who knew that Ted was right. "So drop the swords or else I squeezer her so hard that she breaks." Ted gave out his ultimatum and Jay begrudgingly accepted by slamming the swords into the ground. This caused Ted to laugh victoriously at having defeated the Big Bad Wolf. "It seems like the Big Bad Wolf was just a puny fuckin' mutt that had more bark than bite." Ted continued to taunt.

The girl realized her opportunity to break free and head-butted Ted, causing him to not drop her like she planned. He held steadfast but grew in anger, "You bitch! That fuckin' hurt." Ted then bear hugged her, causing her to scream in pain. Jay saw this and grabbed the swords and charged Ted, swords following behind, ready to attack. When he reaches Ted, he slices his swords vertically across his arms, causing Ted to yell in anguish and drop his hostage. Jay then howled in the night, causing a mirror image of himself to appear. One of them grabbed the injured girl and ran, while the other began to attack Ted.

Ted noticed that Jay had dropped the swords to fight with his gauntlets only. Jay began his barrage of punches that seemed to move too fast. Ted could only block most of them, allowing some to hit. Ted kept on the defensive until he felt the hits slow down and took this as his chance to retaliate, grabbing Jay's final punches and using his grip to slam Jay into the ground several times causing Jay to look bloody and broken. Ted finally slammed Jay onto the ground for the last time and he stood over the beaten body and spat at him. "I was right you were just a mutt trying to be tough." Ted said victoriously over the injured Jay. To which Jay laughed at, causing Ted to look at him in confusion.

"You may think you've beaten me, but you've only beaten part of the wolf pack." Jay said before disappearing with only a howl left behind. Ted saw this and became furious; he had only beaten a clone. Ted began slamming his fists on the ground until they became bloody before he screamed out in anger, causing everyone a certain distance away to awake.

The real Jay had been carrying the injured classmate bridal style while his wolf pack clone distracted Ted. He had been running for some time now, carrying his classmate in his arms causing the run to be very tiring. They finally arrived at the station as Jay entered the airship and swiped his scroll to bring them back to Beacon. He placed the girl down on the bench and sat next to her, finally allowing him to catch his breath.

She had been silent the whole time, not knowing what to say to Jay. She had attacked him earlier and yet she was also saved by him. Now sitting next to him on the airship, she still sat in silence and in anger. Mad at herself for being suspicious of Jay and mad at herself for attacking him without warning.

Not wanting to cause any problems, Jay didn't ask any of the thousands of questions he wanted to ask and allowed the silence to continue. He finally felt her shivering and felt terrible. He removed his jacket and tried to give it to her, "Here, take my jacket. You look cold." She didn't take it nor did she even seem to acknowledge his offer. He then proceeded to drape in around her, causing her to jump in shock.

She looked at him and saw his reassuring smile, which caused her to go deeper into her self-anger. She removed it and tried to give it back to Jay, who took it back with a confused look. Jay then pulled his scarf out of his pocket which was slightly dirty due to him having to grab it off the ground before he saved his classmate. "You remember at lunch when I talked about my scarf?" he asked. She looked at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Well if you don't remember it then I'll remind you. I said it was very sentimental to me but gave to further clue as to why. Well, the reason why I keep it is because my mother had knitted me and my siblings all one that was to last until the end of time. Well at least that's what she said, but this was when I was five years old that I received this. Well, when I was ten, my parents had too many kids to take care of and they had to pick one to abandon. Well, I was actually the mutt of the litter so they decided that I wasn't worth the money. With the clothes on my back and the scarf around my neck, they left me at a park in the city." Jay had revealed his scarf's story to someone who he barely knew.

She had listen to him the whole time and began to notice the sloppy stiches that were sewn into the scarf in several that revealed he was speaking truthfully. She also remembered when she was hiding in his room that he was staring at it for longer than usual. What happened next surprised her; he wrapped his scarf around her neck gently and sat back in his seat.

He smiled while looking forward, trying to not look her in the eyes. "I understand you might not be too happy with your decision to attack me, but you weren't too far off base with your accusations. I was brought into the White Fang when I was thirteen years old by someone who saw me defending myself against some anti-Faunus drunks. It's how I got my scar on my nose. The White Fang member found me with blood all over my face and scarf. He took me into the White Fang and they stopped the bleeding and were about to fix it until the man who found me told them not to. He said it would be a reminder that a human will hurt me just because I was different. So I became part of the White Fang for several years, even earning the nickname 'The Big Bad Wolf.'" Jay continued his explanation, still not daring to look her in the eyes. "I stayed until about a year ago when I had gained enough money, knowledge, and connections to leave without anyone noticing. I also stole the plans for several attacks and destroyed a whole base when I left to cover my tracks, hoping everyone believed I had died in the explosion. Apparently they didn't and I now have a bounty on my head." He finished his explanation.

Blake had finally understood why he had seemed so familiar and why she thought that he was possibly with the White Fang. It had finally made sense to her and she had to explain it to him. "First off, I apologize for attacking you and then shooting you in the back when you spared me. Secondly, my name is Blake Belladonna and I have something I have to show you." She moved her hands to her bow and removed it, revealing her cat ears. He didn't show any sign of confusion or shock and then she remembered that he could probably smell it on her. "I also was part of the White Fang before I left and joined Beacon. I also know of your nickname, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. You received your nickname when you were being bullied by a higher up for being too young and when he pulled out a knife and cut your arm you changed into a more feral looking form. Your claws grew sharper and longer, your teeth grew sharper, and your eyes glowed neon yellow. After you changed you easily took out the higher up and his eight henchmen, severely injuring all of them in the fury. This caused you to be used in more dangerous missions and to become mostly ostracized from everyone who heard the story of the Big Bad Wolf."

Jay listened to Blake's long winded explanation and sat in silence for several moments before breaking out in laughter, much to Blake's confusion. "Yeah, that's the truth although I began to keep the nickname out of spite. I guess you heard of The Big Bad Wolf and kept away too. I understand that; keep the pretty kitty away from the Big Bad Wolf." He joked. Blake's blushing was hidden under Jay's scarf. She began to shiver because her combat uniform had several openings.

Jay noticed this and moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. She jumped at the contact and glared at him for pulling a move. He smiles his toothy grin and explains, "Well if you don't want the jacket then it's better to share the warmth then let you freeze." She continued to glare at him before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. Jay began to blush and stayed close to Blake until they finally reached school. They awkwardly separate and walk to the dorms, still staying close to one another. When they reach the dorms and need to go their separate ways, Blake stops him from walking away. "You know, you're not as bad as they say you, Mr. Big Bad Wolf" He doesn't know how to respond to this as she walks away and quietly enters her room.

Jay stands there for several minutes, still trying to understand the night he just had. He turns around and walks to his room, humming a happy tune along the way. He enters his room and changes back into his sleepwear. As he goes to undo his scarf, he realizes that Blake is still wearing it. He silently swears, knowing that this will cause problems during class. Jay then drops down on his bed and tries to get as much sleep as possible. "This isn't going to turn out well." He silently mutters before falling asleep.

**AN: Hello to those who read this. I am beginning my final year of High School as of today so I have to say that it will be very unlikely that I post a chapter every day. I had planned to do that, but as I began this chapter I slowly began to realize that this was taking a lot of time. I always write out a storyboard for each chapter so I have something to follow when writing. It was a page per chapter for chapters 1 and 2, but it's escalated to 3-4 pages per chapter. So I do apologize, but I will be writing a storyboard one day and hopefully bang out a chapter the next day. Don't hold me to that though because you will be sadly disappointed. Anyways, on to the fun part, I have finally revealed Jay's semblance and it's called the Wolf Pack. I will explain it in detail next chapter but for now I will leave it at that. I also revealed a TON of Jay's backstory in a very big exposition dump that I hadn't expected to write, yet here I am with the finished product and the exposition dump still there. Finally, I want to ask how you are enjoying the story. I have no reviews which makes it hard to grow as a writer. So if you don't like my story and you read up to here, then explain why you don't like it. If you like my story, then please explain why. I may be taking some OC teams later on in the story for Jay to be subbed into because he can't always sub in for RWBY or JNPR. That'd be lazy writing in my opinion. Okay, I have written enough here so I'll say goodbye for now and thanks for reading.**

**P.S. I will TL;DR for those who are lazy. I'm trying to post every other day with a storyboard for the first day and the chapter writing for the second day. I may also request for OC teams later on. I also want you to review more. I'd rather you leave a review than favorite it because it'd help me learn more and become better if you gave constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.5

The Big Bad Sparring Class

-X-

Blake lays asleep comfortably in her bed, unable to notice the presence of her teammates hovering over her bed. Yang finally begins to become impatient at her sleeping teammate and begins to shake the laying Blake, causing Blake to stir and slowly awakes. The first thing she notices is Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all staring at her with confused looks.

"What's wrong?" Blake confusedly asks her teammates. They all look at each other before Yang speaks up. "You're wearing Jay's scarf." Yang points at the purple scarf wrapped around Blake's neck. Blake stares back at her and then looks down to see her still wearing Jay's scarf, confirming Yang's statement. She begins to blush before quickly calming down. "I went out for a walk last night and saw Jay outside. He left before I could call out to him and I found that he had left his scarf behind. I grabbed it and plan to return it later today." She lied, not wanting to reveal that she had left her teammates again. Yang and Ruby both believed her lie, causing Blake to feel a short time of relief before she saw that Weiss was not convinced. "Then why are you wearing it?" Weiss questioned, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Blake shrugged calmly and explained, "It was cold. I wanted some warmth, so I wore the scarf."

This disarmed her teammate's suspicion and diffused the situation at hand. Blake mentally sighed in relief at not being further questioned on the subject. She felt a twinge of regret at her ability to easily lie to her teammates. Yet she felt relief at this ability. She trusted her teammates with her life and her biggest secret, but ultimately it was always good to be prepared for the worst. This is how she reasoned with herself that she was able to lie to her friends like that. She continued this train of thought for a short while before shaking it off and began to prepare for classes.

-X-

Meanwhile, Jay had awoken to his alarm clock and began to silently stretch. He felt sore from the night before but sucked it up and checked himself out in the mirror. He mused at how badass he looked still caked in dirt from the night before. After a few flexes in the mirror and a quick morning pep talk, he grabbed a towel and proceeded to the communal showers.

Once inside he took note of the showers being separated by gray plastic walls that covered students from prying eyes on each side. He took the first open shower stall and washed the dirt off of himself. Jay realized that he forgot to bring shampoo or soap with him so he awkwardly asked the student next to him to borrow some shampoo. After the guy mumbled something inaudible the guy passed him his shampoo. He finished and handed back the shampoo to the guy. He turned off the shower and began to towel off. While Jay was drying off, he heard someone say that they smelled wet dog. Jay took this as the signal that he needed to leave before someone pinpointed the smell to him.

Quickly wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, he grabbed his clothes and made his escape. Outside of the shower, he relaxed and began to make his way back to his room. On the way there he saw both Yang and Ruby wearing their PJ's and carrying a towel. They hadn't noticed him so he called out "Ruby! Yang!" and began to wave them down.

-X-

Yang and Ruby heard someone call their names and searched for the origin of it. They finally find that Jay was who called out to them. Yang is about to yell back but stops at the sight of what Jay was wearing. They noticed him only wearing a towel which clearly exposed most of his body except his thighs and privates. They took clear note on the lean body he had. They couldn't tell before but he was very fit. He didn't have defined muscles like a bodybuilder but rather he was slightly defined but showed obvious strength. The two sisters saw scars also covered his chest and arms. The scars weren't as pronounced as the one on the bridge of his nose but still showed nevertheless.

Several minutes passed as they stared at Jay's bare chest, burning the memory of it in their minds. Jay looked confused at this and called out at them again. This snapped them out of their daze and noticed Jay's confused look. Ruby began to blush and turn away, embarrassed at her staring at Jay. Yang, on the other hand, smiled and began to wolf whistle at Jay. He immediately understood the situation and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed at what happened. "Sorry" he calmly apologized and quickly walked out of sight.

This left Yang and Ruby together in the hall, both obviously infatuated at the sight they took part of. Ruby was redder than a rose thus being more obvious about her pleasure. While Yang was less noticeable, but happy nonetheless at the situation that had passed. Yang noticed Ruby's beet red face and took the opportunity to tease her. "So…. Did you enjoy the show Ruby?" Yang smiled after Ruby became even redder at her question. "Yaaaaangggggg!" Ruby complained. Her sister laughed at her obvious embarrassment and they continued to the showers.

-X-

Jay was finally out of sight of the two girls. He chuckled at the events that had just passed and finally noticed that Velvet was walking towards him. She noticed his clothing choice and shyly blushed at this. "Sup." Jay suavely said while walking by, causing her to quicken her pace. He smugly smiled and began to walk with a more confident pep in his step until he entered his room. He changed into his school uniform, excluding his scarf, and went to grab a quick breakfast.

He met up with Jaune in the cafeteria and began to talk. "So Jay, how do you like Beacon?" Jaune asked. Jay considered Jaune to be his best friend at Beacon so far, so he complied with his questions. "It's fine. I've only been here for two days so I don't think I can honestly answer it yet." Jaune was satisfied with the answer and continued eating. Suddenly Jaune remembered an important thing he had to tell Jay. "Jay, Professor Port says that you need to talk to him about a paper that's due next Monday." Jay groaned in annoyance at this but decided he had better do it now than forget about it later. He excused himself and went to Professor Port's room, finding it deserted. Figuring that he had nothing better to do, he relaxed on one of the benches. He had 20 minutes before class started so he stretched himself along the bench and shut his eyes to pass the time.

He awoke by the opening of the door and several female voices. He recognized these as Team R.W.B.Y's voices and decided to listen in on their conversation. Most of the topics were uninteresting to a seventeen year old male and Jay was about to announce his presence but reconsidered when he heard his name come up. "So, what do you guys think of Jay?" Ruby innocently asked her team. Jay was very interested in this topic, he thought to himself on how he viewed the girls. "Ruby is very cute and seems to be very innocent; too bad she's almost jailbait material. Now Yang is a killer, both in personality and looks. She's drop dead gorgeous and a flirt. But, she seems reliable and is the biggest tease I've seen. Blake is mysterious, good looking, and shares a similar background with me. I've had the most experience with her overall, even though she tried to kill me during said experience. Weiss….. I honestly find her to be spoiled and snobby. She seemingly hates me just because I seem brutish. Her personality also just screams 'I hate Faunus' and that's something I should watch out for." Jay finishes his inner monologue about the girls and quickly remembers that he met the girls two days prior. This causes him to drop the thought about picking a girl to pursue and continues to listen.

"I personally find him to be pretty nice and cool. We've only known him for a day and I already think he can become a good friend. That and I'm looking forward to seeing his weapon and if he can cook some cookies." Ruby said, answering her own question. "I haven't had a solid conversation with him yet, but from the way he acts around Jaune and the small amount I've heard him talk I can assume he's a good guy." Blake adds in, not mentioning anything about the night before. "Well, I think I've had the most amount of time with him and I can say that he's pretty awesome. He's easily embarrassed but can toss a joke back almost immediately. Not to mention he's really good looking. You picked a good guy to fall for Blake." Yang teased. Jay didn't need to see them to know Blake had been glaring at her. Yang quickly continued, "Oh and me and Ruby saw the best version of him so far in the hall earlier." Jay heard some clothing rustle and assumed Ruby was trying to stop her from continuing, to no avail. "Yeah, he had just left the shower and called out to us. We then were greeted by him only wearing a towel, which showed off his awesome body. He also had some scars on him, which added to his good looks. I swear I saw Ruby drooling over his body." Yang laughed as Ruby complained.

They were cut off by a very prim and proper voice silencing them. The voice was Weiss' and she seemed to be annoyed. "Have you all gone mad? You've fallen for an uncivilized dunce of a man. He's not Hunter, he's a barbarian and a very good one at that. Hearing you explain about more scars and his public display of his body even further reinforces his barbaric nature." She finished her rant and Jay sat smiling at her impression of him. If she knew that how he really fights, she may change her opinion.

Deciding that this was the time to announce his presence he prepared to make Weiss' opinion on him even worse. "How unsavory of a high-class woman; having to resort to childish name calling is unbecoming. I expected better of you, Weiss." He said in the snobbiest and most sophisticated voice he could muster. His sudden appearance behind the girls caused most of them to jump in shock. Blake most likely could smell that he was nearby and thus didn't react when he suddenly appeared. "I'll also have you know that each scar is an interesting story to be told, Weiss." Jay explains, causing Weiss to frown at his reply to her opinion on him.

Ruby becomes embarrassed at his appearance. "So…. Jay…. How much of that did you hear?" Ruby asked, slightly afraid of his answer. "Oh, I heard everything after my name was mentioned. Oh, and that reminds me. Yang, you need to take me out to dinner before making the moves on me. Don't worry; I'll pay for the date." He winks at Yang, who winks back and laughs. "The same goes to you Ruby." He winks at Ruby next. Ruby gets even more embarrassed about the situation, causing Yang to laugh even harder. Even Blake joins in on the joke; "Does that apply to me?" This causes Yang and Jay to laugh so hard that they begin to cry. Weiss is absolutely appalled by the vulgar conversation that her team and Jay were having. She watches them all joke around and is annoyed by her friends ignoring her opinion of Jay and continued being his friend.

The other students began to slowly make their way into the class. Jaune and his team enter and see their friends all sitting together and sit with them. Jaune and Jay sit next to each other and begin to talk about the project. Professor Port enters the class and everyone becomes silent in respect of the teacher. The class goes on and Jay takes notes like a normal student, even though not having prior experience with taking notes. He silently praises all the books he read that took place in school for helping him get a general understanding of school etiquette. The class drags on until the bell rings and they exit. Jay walks with Jaune and the rest of his friends (excluding Weiss) to the next class. They enter and Jay notices a familiar woman standing in the middle of an arena, waiting for the students.

Jay recognizes her as the woman who was bashing him to Ozpin before he entered the office. She recognizes him too, "Ah, Mr. Wolf. Glad to see you decided to come to class today instead of skipping." She mocked him, causing several students to laugh. Jay leans over to Jaune and asks who she is. "She's Glynda Goodwitch. She teaches us about aura and dueling. She was also a famous Huntress from back in the day." Jaune explained, causing Jay to not notice Glynda was staring at the pair talking. She walks over to them and they stop talking, not wanting to get this shit kicked in by a Huntress. "Well, it seems that Mr. Arc and Mr. Wolf have become fast friends. Since you two are such good friends, it'd allow for us all to learn more about Mr. Wolf if you two dueled." She dished out her punishment and turned to address the rest of the class. "Everyone go change into combat uniforms and be prepared to duel. You have 10 minutes to be back. Go." With that, everyone rushed out to grab their weapons and change. Jay had to make a stop at Team R.W.B.Y's room to grab his scarf.

-X-

He went to knock on the door and realized it was unlocked and open. He peeked in and saw the four girls all mid uniform change. None of them noticed him and he decided to press his luck and stay to watch. He is about to see Yang undo her bra when Blake notices him and throws a knife at him, barely cutting a few fibers of hair. He sees his scarf is attached to the knife and not wanting to get his ass absolutely demolished by the four trained warriors, he grabs his scarf and runs to his dorm. Once inside, he quickly changes into his casual clothes and grabs his gauntlets, allowing himself enough time to make it back to the classroom and wraps his scarf around his face.

-X-

Once his scarf was around his neck he felt more relaxed and calm about the duel. Everyone crowds around the arena, even kids from other classes joined to see the new kid fight. He notices Team R.W.B.Y and the rest of Team J.N.P.R looking at him from above. He waves at them and looks around for Velvet. He notices her hidden in the crowd and waves to her too. Everyone in the crowd is confused by his wave at the crowd except Velvet, who knew he was waving to her. Jaune finally enters the arena in his combat uniform and waves at his team, who waves back. Jay doesn't expect anyone to be cheering for him in this fight, he was the new kid and no one wants a new kid to come in and overshadow other students in skill.

Glynda enters the arena and takes both Jay's and Jaune's scrolls and returns to her position and enters them into the system. Both of the duelists' pictures appear on a screen with an aura bar next to each picture. Jay and Jaune shake each other's hand to show respect, while this is happening Jay and Jaune both smile at each other. Jay's smile is full of anticipation and confidence, while Jaune's is a mix of nervousness and fear. Glynda begins a countdown to signal the start of the match.

"3….."

"2….."

"1….."

"Begin!"

As soon as Jay hears the go ahead, he equips his gauntlets and begins to barrage Jaune with punches. Jaune didn't expect this and could only barely block the barrage with his shield, causing his aura to slightly drain with each hit. He continues his barrage until Jaune finally gets a solid block with his shield and pushes back Jay. Jaune hesitates to take advantage of Jay's unstable footing and attacks too late. Jay sidesteps Jaune's thrust and spinning backhands Jaune in the head. His aura blocks most of the hit but is knocked off his feet.

Glynda notices this and calls the match. Jay runs over to Jaune and apologizes to him for the hit. "It's fine. You were awesome, I didn't expect to win." Jaune replied, showing his self-doubt in his abilities. "That's why you lost, Mr. Arc. You expected to lose because you didn't know your opponent's fighting style, this caused you to hesitate your attack in fear of retaliation and allowed you to be easily countered." Glynda explained to Jaune his mistakes and Jaune took it in stride. He retrieves his scroll and joins his team on the stands, a bit upset over the fight. Glynda turns to Jay and notices he didn't use any aura. "Looks like Mr. Wolf is still able to fight another student. Who wishes to challenge him?" Glynda asks the crowd, causing it to go silent.

Finally two hands go up at the same time. Weiss and another familiar looking male student had raised their hands to fight him. Weiss raising her hand had shocked her teammates, knowing that she was a good fighter and that Jay may not be able to even get a hit on her. Jay just smiled at them. "I'll take them both on. I'll fight the dude up there first, saving the best for last and fighting Weiss after him." He cockily says, rolling his shoulders to loosen up.

The crowd began to cheer at Jay's acceptance to fight the two challengers. The male student made his way down to the arena. Upon closer inspection, Jay recognized him as the bully that had hurt Velvet. He started to feel compelled to beat the shit out of him before the duel even began, but stopped himself from throwing a punch in anger. The two boys silently stare daggers at each other, blocking out the crowd's cheering and concentrating on each other.

Glynda breaks their concentration by asking the challenger for his scroll. Once she plugs the scroll in, Jay finally sees the name of his challenger for the first time, 'Cardin Winchester'. Even though Jay didn't particularly care for his opponent, he paid him respect with a handshake. Cardin accepted his handshake, which surprised Jay, only to spit on Jays hand during it. Jay scowled at Cardin, "Hey dumbass, you spat on yourself too." Cardin realized this and scowled back at Jay. "Well at least I'm not a dirty fucking Faunus lover." Cardin had said one of the things that really pissed Jay off. Jay saw red; he couldn't take blatant racism from anyone. It's what caused him to have so many scars, it's what caused him to have to hide himself, and it's why he's being hunted down by several hundred humans and Faunus alike to be murdered for money.

He had been so angry about this that he hadn't heard Glynda start the match. Cardin swung his mace at Jay. He got a solid hit on Jay, who was flung across the stadium like a ragdoll. Cardin charged at Jay for a follow up hit but hit the ground that Jay had just occupied. Jay appeared next to Cardin and threw a haymaker at him, hitting him square in the face. Cardin took this well, barely being budged by the hit. He retaliated with another swing, connecting his mace with Jay. Jay had blocked the attack with both his gauntlets, being pushed back halfway across the arena. He recovers from the hit and sees Cardin lift his mace to prepare for another charging attack.

Cardin begins his charge at Jay. Jay begins to charge at him as well, causing the audience to be confused. He was going to be overwhelmed in terms of strength, so a full on attack would most likely end in his defeat. When they were both about to collide, Jay dropped into a baseball slide past Cardin, causing Cardin to skid to a halt. Cardin swings his mace backwards wildly trying to catch Jay off-guard, only to have his swing to be blocked by two swords. Jay was dual wielding his two swords, Big and Bad, which had been hidden in his gauntlets. Jay then pushed Cardin back, giving him room to breathe. Cardin recovered quickly and heavily swung his mace to try to end the fight quickly. Jay used Bad to swat his weapon away and hit Cardin with a swift kick right below his chest plate, causing Cardin to double over. Jay then used the hilt of Big to knock Cardin's aura bar to 0, ending the match.

The crowd was going ballistic at the matches end. Jay was too invested in the crowd's noise to hear Cardin say something. Tired of being ignored by Jay, Cardin screamed out in anger. "Fuck you!" he screamed, causing Jay to turn around and get sucker punched. Jay hit the ground hard, and the crowd became silent. Jay was seeing stars from the hit; it took him a minute for the stars to go away and for him to get back up. The crowd gasped in shock, for Jay had blood dripping down his face. Jay turned around and didn't even look at Cardin, his blood still smeared on his face. The crowd was in for another surprise when Jay wasn't even able to look at Cardin and still hit him with a hard uppercut, knocking him out immediately on contact.

The whole arena was dead silent at what had just happened. There were two students in the arena, one was unconscious on the ground and the other was covered in blood. Jay undid his scarf from around his neck and wiped his blood off of his face. Once his face was clean and he was able to open his eyes again, he noticed the whole arena was dead silent and staring at him in awe. He put his bloody scarf back around his neck and stared back at the crowd, looking at their shock at his actions. He was to fight Weiss next but he didn't feel up to fighting someone now. Jay had felt shitty and looked shitty, so he thanked Glynda and grabbed his scroll, quickly leaving the arena in silence.

-X-

Once out of the arena, he continued his walk in silence. Those who hadn't seen the fight could see his bloody scarf and cut up face. He hated the stares he was getting and quickened his pace to get to his room, away from the judging stares. Once inside he sat on his bed and went through the events in his head. "So I fought one of my only friends in school and won too easily, most likely making Jaune hate him or himself. He then fought a bully, won, got sucker punched, bled over his face and neck, and finally retaliated by knocking him out." Jay was trying to calm down, having felt that he had made everyone hate him in less than an entire period. He felt blood drip down his face, smelling it was starting to make him go into his predator mode. He needed to get clean before he went blood mad. He grabbed his towel and made his way to the showers, pleading to whatever higher power he could name that he muster that it would be empty.

-X-

Jaune, his team, and Team R.W.B.Y had watched their injured friend walk away without seeking any medical attention. They had left almost as soon as Jay had walked out, although they had to make it out of arena first. Once they were out of the arena, they all found that he had disappeared already. "Where could he have gone?" Jaune desperately asked, not looking for an answer. "Follow the blood drips, the brute is still bleeding." Weiss uncaringly threw out her suggestion. "Weiss, this is no time to make poor jokes, someone we know is injured and missing. Try to show some soul Ice queen." Blake annoyingly responds to Weiss. "Come on guys. Let's just split up, it'll be easier to find him like that." Jaune finally suggested. They all agreed and split up, looking around for an injured Jay.

-X-

Jay had finished his shower and the bleeding had seemingly stopped. He walked back to his room in relative peace and quiet. Having washed his wounds and cleared his head of his insecurities, he felt much better about his day. He was humming a song that he had heard when he was younger; he couldn't quite recall where he had heard the song from. He got to his room and saw his bloody scarf lying on the ground, making him remember all the times he had seen this scarf soaked in blood.

It was something he had noticed before, yet he never thought too much about it. Yet, now, he did think about it for the first time. It saddened him that he had seen his scarf covered in blood more times than he could count on his hands. Although, he didn't regret it too much, his life had already happened and he couldn't do much to change it. He sighed and put on a grey t-shirt and black shorts to look slightly decent. He felt a terrible pain in his head and remembered his injuries. He grabbed his med-kit and began trying to clean up his cut. The cut on his forehead wasn't bleeding anymore, so he grabbed the rubbing alcohol and soaked a cloth in it. He rubbed it over his cut, flinching at the pain of it. "Fucking hell, never get used to it." He said aloud. "Never get used to what?" a voice said from behind.

Jay turned around to see Ruby was in his doorframe, looking curious at what he was doing. "What are you doing here Ruby?" He asks slightly aggravated at her presence. Ruby didn't notice his tone of voice and innocently answered, "We were worried about you. You walked away bleeding and didn't even wait for us." She puffed her cheeks angrily at his ditching them. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to deal with anyone after that fight. I saw everyone staring at me and that's something I'm used to, so I took it as my cue to leave." Jay grudgingly explained his leaving the arena. He had also finished cleaning his wound up, and needed to close it. But, he was going to need some help with it. "Ruby, I need your help with this. Can you grab that hand mirror for me?" He pointed to the hand mirror in his kit.

She complied with his request, picking it up even though she wasn't too sure why he needed it. "Alright, now can you hold it so I can see my wound?" She tried to do this and he corrected her until he was able to see it. He grabbed his sewing kit and began to slowly close it up, although his assistant wasn't too pleased with this. Ruby wasn't feeling too good with what she was subjected to, but she was being a trooper and stuck through it. He finished it up and put away the kit and taking the mirror from Ruby to check his stitch job. "Thanks Ruby, I appreciate your help." Jay put away his med-kit and turned to Ruby. "So, can I ask why you guys were really looking for me? I'm sorry to say that I'm surprised any of you would be looking for me, I mean other than Jaune; I haven't had much conversation with any of you guys." Jay said with suspicion. Ruby looked baffled at his suspicion of her and her friends. "Well, I thought we were friends?" She innocently answered, but didn't seem too certain about it. Jay chuckled a bit at her innocence. "I guess I'm just a bit edgy about some things, so I wasn't too certain about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm honestly glad that you consider me a friend and came to check up on me." Jay admitted. "I suppose I'm especially happy when someone cute like you is looking for me."

Ruby blushed at this and smiled, having received confirmation about being friends with Jay. Ruby ran up and hugged Jay, who surprised him but he hugged her back. "So, not only are you a barbarian, but you're also a pedophile." Weiss said, entering the room. "Well Weiss, two things; One, I'm not a barbarian and I think that you're judging me without knowing me, two, I'm 17 and not a legal adult so it can't be pedophilia, and three, we're just friends and friends can hug. C'mon Weiss, why don't you come get a hug?" Jay was in a better mood after getting hugged by the adorable Ruby and joked around with Weiss, who wasn't too into the idea of a hug. She scoffed and left the room, leaving Jay and Ruby alone in his room.

-X-

"So, Jay, how did you know how to sew up cuts?" Ruby asked, not really knowing what to talk about with boys. "I lived on the streets for a time in my life, so I had to learn to take care of myself. You should've seen my first go at it; it left me with a couple holes and an awkward patch job." Jay said chuckling about his past. "I didn't know about you living on the streets." Ruby innocently replied. "Yeah, I don't really bring it up a ton. But, I thought, hey, if I'm to start calling you a friend then I might as well let you know stuff about me." Jay explained, sitting down on his bed. Ruby sat across from him, interested in continuing their conversation. "I thought you fought really well today, even though it ended weirdly." Ruby said praising him on his skills. Jay waved this praise off, "Nah, I've said it before and I'll say it again, if I was really good then I'd never need to fight and if I did then I'd never get hit." He modestly disarmed her praise. "Besides, I had to use Big and Bad, which meant that I had to give away a part of my fighting technique." He continued, still being modest. "Oh, Big and Bad are your swords? Oh, I'm really into weapons, I'd show you Crescent Rose but I left her in my room." Ruby excitedly began to talk.

They finished talking about their weapons and had a good time. Upon finishing their conversation, Jay checked his scroll and saw it was time for dinner. "I think it's time for dinner Ruby." She visibly deflated upon hearing this, having a good time with Jay. He noticed this and chuckled, remembering his earlier joke. "Hey, think of it like I'm taking you on that date I promised you earlier." He smugly smiled and extended his hand to the blushing Ruby, who accepted it.

-X-

They walked to the Cafeteria and grabbed some food. Once they picked out their meals they sat down together at a lone table. Ruby was blushing the whole time, not having been on a date before and therefore, letting Jay take the lead. Jay hadn't been on a date before, but he was having a good time. "So Ruby, why did a pretty girl like you come with a big brute to dinner?" He jokingly asked her. She giggled at his obvious joke about Weiss. "Well, I guess I couldn't say no to a brute, in fear that he'd hurt me." She continued the joke, causing them both to laugh. "What? No way, you'd beat me up in a matter of seconds if I tried anything." He praised. "Yeah, I guess a 15 year old girl could beat up a big brute in two minutes tops. That or I'd get Yang to protect her precious little sister." She laughed at her own joke with Jay. The laughter subsided and their date continued for another hour until the rest of the gang showed up.

"There you are Jay!" Jaune excitedly said sitting down next to Jay. "So, what happened man, you ran off after the fight still bleeding." He asked, curious about his friend's safety. Jay sighed at this and answered, "After getting sucker punched and bleeding over my own face, I decided that I felt it was time to check out of the arena." This didn't satisfy Jaune and the rest of the table. "Yeah, but you were bleeding. Shouldn't you have gotten help for it?" Blake had spoken up to ask this question. Jay was surprised and thought they would notice it fixed up, but then, upon further investigation, found that his hair was shaggy and had covered his forehead. "I did fix it up though, and Ruby caught me in the middle of it." He then pushed his hair back to reveal his closed wound, causing everyone to look at it in awe. "Did you do the stitching yourself?" Ren asked curiously. This caused Ruby to speak up, "I helped him with it! I held the mirror while he did it." Jay smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, I couldn't have done it without Ruby. The last time I stitched myself up without a mirror didn't turn out too well." This caused him and several others to laugh.

"So when I found you and Ruby in your room, you were hugging. Now you guys were laughing it up without us. So what's going on between you two?" Weiss pressured them, hoping for a confession. Jay laughed and Ruby blushed at this, along with most of the table eyeing up the two curiously. Jay finished laughing and smugly smiled. "Well it's obvious; I took her on the date I promised her." Once finished he laughed with Blake and Yang, while Jaune and his team looked confused. Noticing this, Weiss explained to them the story of Jay promising all three of them a date. "Don't worry, if you ever stop thinking of me as a barbarian, then I'll go on a date with you, Snow Angel." Jay said mid-laugher; making Weiss hide her blush. The rest of them laughed along with Jay for a good couple of minutes. Jay broke the following silence, "Hey, so what's there to do around here after classes? Other than talking to you lovely and beautiful people I mean." The others mulled this over. "Reading, heading into the city on weekend, working out, and card games are some of the things we do." Jaune listed, causing Jay to become interested in one of the items listed. "Well, we got some time before curfew right? How about we play some cards?" Jay suggested.

They all agreed to the card game with Jay, who was pretty pleased with this. "Alright, let's go to my room, it's mostly empty except for the beds, which we can move." This was also agreed with by the group. They finished their dinner and went to his room, which many of them were seeing for the first time. They noted it's emptiness except for his blood soaked scarf on the floor, the medical kit on his drawer, and his towel hung lazily over a chair. "Welcome to my lovely and empty room, I don't have much to decorate it with yet." He admitted. They laughed at his admittance of this. "Don't worry about it Jay, me and you can head out on Saturday and pick some stuff up for your room." Jaune said, patting Jay on his back.

They picked poker for their game of choice, which Weiss and Ren both decided was a bad idea and left. "So what are we betting with, money, favors, or clothing?" Jay began to suggest some options. They decided on money, but Jay had a plan to make certain that something else will be exchanged. The immediate amount everyone started out with was 100 lien and 5 was the initial bet. It started off fast paced with Jay winning a decent bit of money more than most had left by the time his big plan was about to unfold. He lied in wait, like a wolf, preying on the unsuspecting moose.

His waiting came to an end with him having a good enough hand that he could set his plan in motion. "I'm all in." With that his plan was in motion. He had bluff a ton before his plan started, lulling them into a false belief that he bluffed often. So, they had begun to call his bluffs beforehand, it lost him money but overall made them believe that he bluffed often but wasn't the best actor either. Jaune was sensible, he believed that Jay was underplaying himself and folded to secure himself some money left. The others weren't too lucky, as they fell into the trap he had set for them. They all called his bluff and went all in against him. They began to show their cards, with Yang seeming like the winner holding four aces. "What Jay? Are you sad about losing all that money?" Yang taunted Jay still believing she was going to be back with a lot of money. All the girls laughed at this, but Jaune and Jay looked at each other and smiled. "What are you two smiling about?" Pyrrha questioned. Jay and Jaune looked back at each other and laughed simultaneously. The girls were still confused, but Jay just pointed his cards. Blake was the closest to him and began to flip over each card in a row, showing everyone that he had a straight flush.

"Well ladies, you see my cards. But, I'm still owed some money due to me betting more than all of you. I'm about to propose an easy way to settle the debt." Jay said, collecting his money from those who bet against him. "I would like to propose a simple and easy thing that you all can do. I would propose that a quick flash would suffice." He said with his patented smug grin. "C'mon Jay, that's perverted and unfair, just take the money you won." Pyrrha said unhappy at the situation. "No, it's true. Jay did win fair and square, he is also owed some money and he's a good guy. Give the man a break." Jaune argued for Jay which was repaid with a fist bump by Jay. Jay then sat down next to Jaune and put his hands on his knees. The girls all grumbled for a bit before Jay said, "You guys are all beautiful and single right?" They all nodded. "Well then live a little. It can't hurt to do a quick flash." He said with a calming smile.

Jay learned to be very persuasive on the streets and became silver tongued. He showed this during this exchange with the lovely ladies. The first to comply was Nora, who showed off her boobs almost happily. Once she showed off, the rest began to go along with her. Yang was the next one to go along, showing Jay and Jaune her chest. Then, Pyrrha with her modest size and embarrassed look, flashed hers. Blake complied, muttering something inaudible, and giving Jay a flash. Jay and Jaune both smiled, Jaune's was a goofy smile and Jay's was one of confidence. Jay got up and said, "Thank you ladies. I'm sorry that I pressured you into this. So because I'm trying to not look like an asshole…." While doing this he handed everyone their money back, except Jaune's money, who was about to complain but realized that he's getting more than he probably lost.

"With that I bid you all a fond goodnight and I hope you ladies can forgive me." Jay watched everyone get up and leave his room, except Ruby, who was still sitting down in her chair. "Hey Ruby, why are you still here? It's almost curfew and you need to get to your room." She stood up and said something too quiet to hear. When Jay questioned her on it, she blurted out, "You didn't ask me…. You didn't ask me to flash you." He heard her disappointment in her voice. He walked up to her and gave her a huge hug, surprising her. He held onto her for a minute before letting go. "Now Ruby, if it means a lot to you then I'm not going to say no. But, I will say that you don't have to do this for me." She nodded accepting his warning, but she wanted to be seen as an adult. She pulled up her shirt and flashed her chest to him, they were small but cute. She pulled her shirt down and shocked Jay with a kiss on the cheek. Before Jay could react, she ran out of his room.

Jay sat there for ages, not knowing what to think of the situation. He couldn't wrap his head around the concept of what had just occurred. He honestly gave up trying, leaving his worries for another day. He just imagined the women he had just seen flash him and smiled. Letting his mind to slowly fade into his dreams and escaped into a wonderful dream.

**AN: Sorry for this late chapter. I said it last time but I would most likely break my own rules. I have an honest explanation about this though; I had computer issue which caused me problems. Then Reddit decided to slow me down by making me think an hour had passed, only to find out that I had spent way more time than that. Well, it's a longer chapter and it has a fight scene in it. It may be poorly written because I'm pretty sure I wrote them late at night. Luckily, the story made some progress, which should make up for a bit of the delay. Oh, I added that strip scene as a taste of what to come. Jay is someone who doesn't know who to choose and with all those girls, who's to know which he picks. Oh, spoiler alert by the way. Pyrrha is definitely Jaune's so no dice on her and I'm swaying towards Ren and Nora not being together. Say something if you have a preference on whom he would be the best with as a character. I know who I think he's going to be getting with, but I want to see what those who read this think. Ciao guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.6

The Big Bad First Mission Pt.1

-X-

Jay awoke from his slumber due to a buzzing noise. Once he grudgingly awoke, he saw that his scroll had a message for him. He looked at the sender, which had read off as Ozpin. Upon investigation of the time that Ozpin decided was a sensible wake up time, it was revealed to him that it was 6:30 am. He had a whole three hours before class was scheduled to begin. "God dammit Ozpin, this better be important…" Jay cursed and decided that his schooling was more important than his sleep, he opened Ozpin's message.

"Dear Mr. Wolf, today will be your third day at our school and so far no one has tried to send you jail, so I think you're doing a good job. All jokes aside, I am messaging you to tell you that due to your excellent performance dueling yesterday, you will be receiving a mission today. It will be attached to this message, to open this attachment click the paper clip icon at the bottom. Once you finish reading it, you can confirm or refuse the mission after reading the mission details. Since you're a team of your own, you won't be allowed to deal with C-class missions and above until proven capable of handling yourself otherwise. You have until first period ends to confirm or refuse; otherwise you will suffer a penalty and be unable to take a mission for two weeks. Sincere regards, Headmaster Ozpin."

After reading the message, Jay fist pumped the air in excitement. He was hoping to get a mission soon and he happily finishes a victory dance. Upon his stupid looking dance is over with, he checks the mission details. It was a D-class mission, located in a small town called Bridgemeadow on the small isle of Patch next to Vale, and it was a 2 day stay to take out a wild Ursa. He didn't seem to think of it as a hard mission and deflated slightly from this but quickly bounced back to excitement. Said excitement was the cause of him to immediately accept and to be unable to sleep, which allowed him to get ready quicker without much interruption.

He dressed up in his casual outfit and saw that his scarf was still bloody. Jay's common sense told him that walking around with a bloody scarf would be an awful idea, but he wouldn't be able to clean it for two days. A plan formed inside of Jay's mind, he had several girls that were friendly to him and they were huntresses in training. So, he thought that he would need to ask for a favor, which is never a good idea in his opinion. Grabbing his scarf off the floor, he headed to his favorite all female team.

-X-

After a short walk down the hall he reaches team R.W.B.Y's door and knocks on the door. After waiting for a minute, he was greeted by a sleepy looking Ruby who was still wearing her PJs. "Hello…" she says before yawning and rubbing her eyes to reveal Jay standing there. Ruby gave a sharp squeak before slamming the door on his face. He was surprised by this and stood outside of the door for a minute before knocking again. This time, instead of a sleepy Ruby, he was greeted by an annoyed looking Yang. "What?" This was the lovely greeting that he so desperately wanted to get this morning. "Can I knock again and get a sleepy Ruby again? She was so much nicer to me." He annoyingly responds back to her, prompting the door to be slammed on him again.

Getting frustrated by this, he knocks one more time to get Weiss this time. "What is this, Team R.W.B.Y roulette? I preferred the other two. Next!" He was getting more and more frustrated by each member of the team. Weiss slammed the door on his face, making it a trifecta of slammed doors. He finally knocked on the door for the final time, not even getting a response from the room. "Fuck it! Fine! I'll go already." He yelled and walked over to his second choice of people.

-X-

He knocked on Team J.N.P.R's door and was greeted by Jaune, who was a much better morning person. "Hey Jay, what's up? Come in." Jaune invited Jay inside, which Jay waved off. "Nah, I can't do that. I came here to ask a favor of you, if that's okay." Jaune nods and allows him to continue. "Well, I have to ship out on a mission for two days, starting today and my scarf is dirty, which means it'd be a bad idea to have it on when I'm on a mission. So, could you do me a favor and put it in a washer while I'm gone?" Jay only slightly begged for this. Luckily for him, Jaune was totally cool with it. "Yeah man, I can do that. Want to say goodbye to the others?" Jaune suggested.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating on whether or not he should. "Yeah, I guess. I just got some mad shit from Ruby and her team, so nothing can go worse than that." With that Jaune let him inside and he saw Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha sitting on their beds chatting. "Hey guys." Jay waved after entering. "Hey Jay" Ren and Pyrrha replied. Nora on the other hand, saw Jay and ran up to him. "Jumping hug incoming" She shouted and jumping hugged him. To which he caught her and was holding her bridal style, still confused about the situation. "Uh, is this normal for her guys?" Jay asked confused. Ren was chuckling about this, "Nah, she's normally only like this when she's with me. She probably likes you." Nora, who was still in Jay's arms, stuck out her tongue at Ren for his comment and replied happily, "Ren, it's not my fault that he's so nice and warm."

After they stopped laughing at Nora's enthusiastic affection for Jay, Jay finally began to tell them his situation. "So Ozpin messaged me today and gave me a mission. I'm going away for two days, so I came to say goodbye." Jay explained. They all said farewell to each other and Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune gave him their best wishes. "Aw, Jay, you're leaving? Then who's going to play poker with me? Last night's game was super-duper fun." Nora complained, still being held by Jay. Jay was blushing at the mention of the previous night along with Pyrrha. Jaune just had a goofy smile plastered on his face, recalling the several pairs he saw the night prior. "Don't worry Nora, I'll be back to take everyone's money again soon." He said, trying to regain his composure. Nora was pleased by this confidence, shouting "Yay!" and planting a kiss on Jay's cheek. This surprise kiss made Jay become still in shock, which Nora giggled at. Quickly regaining his composure, Jay let Nora down on her and made a final request. "So, don't tell Ruby and her team that I left for a mission. They pissed me off earlier by slamming their door on my face three times, so just pretend that you guys don't know that I left on a mission. It's a good prank I just thought of, so help me out." They agreed to his plan and he left for the arranged transport to his mission.

-X-

Moments after Jay left J.N.P.R's room, Nora and Pyrrha left the room to get showered. This left Jaune and Ren in the room alone. "So, Ren, do you like anyone?" Jaune asked, not knowing what else to talk about. Ren was meditating before class as usual and without even opening his eyes he answered, "I have no need for romance. I am not here to date; I'm here to learn to help the world." His solemn and calm response was nothing but expected from him. "Yeah, I know what you mean Ren. But even though I understand you, I still think Pyrrha is an amazing girl. Too bad she'd never go for me." Jaune said unconfident in his own abilities. "Jay on the other hand is somehow amazing with women and the worst part is that he doesn't pick one girl, instead he flirts with a bunch. Man, he's too good of a guy. I'll never be as cool as him."

While Jaune was wallowing in self-doubt, Pyrrha and Nora were in the showers talking. "So Nora, what's with you and Jay? You seem to like him a lot." Pyrrha asked while shampooing her hair. Nora was humming a happy tune when Pyrrha asked her question; she stopped humming and began to wash her hair. "He's funny and held me up the whole time. Not only that, he also seems like fun and he's better than every other guy right now." Nora continued her humming after she finished. Pyrrha raised her brow at this. "He's even better than Ren?" Nora turned off her shower and began to dry herself off. "Ren is just a friend silly, he doesn't care for relationships." With that, their conversation ended and they headed back to their room.

-X-

Jay had gotten off the transport and made it safely to Bridgemeadow without any problems. Once in town, he noticed it was a small port town and that it was quaint. "This is a really nice town; I wonder why I never visited when I was traveling?" he thought to himself as he made his way to the Mayor's office. He noticed a bunch of quaint shops that caught his eye; one in particular was a clothing store that he saw a cool scarf on sale that was similar to his. He took note of the store's name and made plans to come back later. After having to ask for directions a couple of times, he finally made his way to the Mayor's office.

Once inside he saw a blonde haired secretary on the phone, so he sat down and waited for her to finish her call. The call was taking some time but it ended before Jay got too annoyed. Jay had gotten up to talk to her when the phone rang again and she picked it up again. He put on his gauntlet and smashed the phone right in front of her, causing her to scream in shock. "Hey lady, I'm here for the mayor and I should've been in and out in 10-15 minutes top, but I kindly let you stay on the phone when you should be working instead. Now which way is the Mayor's office and please take less than an hour to answer me this time? Jay calmly asked, receiving a scared and shaky point to the door down the right hall. He sarcastically thanked her and pulled out 50 lien; dropping it on the broken phone and making his way to the office.

He knocked twice on the door and was received by a "Come in!" Jay opens the door and is greeted by a small portly man who sat behind a desk. "Welcome to Bridgemeadow, I'm the mayor of this fine town. And you are…?" Jay sat down on his seat in front of the desk and introduced himself, "My name is Wolf, the only member of Team W.O.L.F, and I'm here to solve all your Grimm problems." He said staring into the mayor's eyes, a common intimidation tactic that Jay used. "Yes, uh…Wolf. Do you have any questions about the job?" the mayor said uncomfortably. Jay leaned forward after the mayor asked this question and stared more intently into his eyes. "Yes, three things. One, where am I staying? Two, where is the Ursa commonly located? Finally, three, I'm getting paid for the work done, right?" Jay finished his questions and rested back into his seat. The mayor was visibly distraught at the way he was being treated, but held under the pressure given off by Jay. "You will be staying at a local inn of your choosing, just mention me sending you. The Ursa was last seen attacking the local farms outside of town. Finally, as long as you don't destroy anything, you'll get paid a portion of the reward." Jay nodded and got up, thanked the mayor and walked out.

Once outside, he noticed that the sun was setting and he still wanted to go to the store. He began to jog to the store, finally making his way to it when the owner flipped the sign from open to closed right in front of him. Jay knocked on the door and the owner opened it, "What do you want? We're closed now, scram." The owner went to close the door on him, only to have it stopped by Jay's foot. "C'mon man, I'm supposed to go kill the Ursa tomorrow and I need to buy some stuff for my friends." Jay pleaded to the owner, who grudgingly let him in. Jay left the store after finishing with his purchases. He felt bad only buying Jaune and his team stuff but he was still slightly pissed at Ruby and her team. "Eh, who cares? If they really complain about this then I'll remind them that my face is still mad at them." He thought, not caring too much about it. He went off to the nearest inn and got himself a room inside, allowing himself to get the needed rest for tomorrows Ursa hunt.

-X-

Back at Beacon, Team R.W.B.Y was gathered in their room. They were all getting ready for bed and discussing their day. "Hey, do you guys think something was missing today?" Yang asked. The girls all thought about what they were missing today. "Yeah, I think someone wasn't around today. But, who was missing?" Blake said, contemplating their question. "Well, I don't know about you guys but whatever was missing made my day better. So I think we should just sleep it off." Weiss said, brushing the situation off. They all went to bed, not caring for the situation at hand.

Ruby was having trouble sleeping and realized what they all missed today. "Guys, we didn't see Jay all day today!" Ruby yelled in realization, causing them all to get up in shock. "Aw shit!" yelled Yang. They all ran out of their room, still dressed in their sleep outfits, and went to Jay's dorm room. Ruby was the first there and knocked several times, not receiving an answer. Ruby turned around and looked at Yang, eyes pleading for help. Yang took this as the signal and kicked the door down. They searched the room and saw it empty, looking as if no one had lived there. "It's like he never lived here." Blake informed them. After fruitlessly searching for any signs of him, they went to their friends to ask if they knew where Jay was. Nora was the one to open the door for them. "Hey guys, whatcha doin' here? Oh, are you here to play poker again? Sorry, we haven't seen Jay all day, so we can't play without him." Nora bubbly smiled, remembering about her promise with Jay. "Okay, sorry, we were just looking for Jay. It seems like none of us has seen him." Ruby and her team sadly deflated at this information.

Leaving their neighbors alone, Ruby and her team went to their room. They all laid down in their beds and moped about. "We should just wait until tomorrow guys. All stray dogs return home at one point." Weiss reassured them. They all accepted Weiss' reassurance due to their lack of faith in anything else at the moment. The one who felt the worst was actually Weiss, she believed that the whole reason that Jay had left was because of her constant mockery of him. At that very moment, Weiss began to sob at the thought that Jay had left them all after only four days because of her. Little did Weiss know that her teammates could hear her sobs. With this, her teammates lost most of their faith in seeing Jay again.

**AN: Well, I got part one of this done pretty damn quickly. All I had to do was forgo the storyboard. I will try to get part 2 done tomorrow but don't expect it. Oh and I'm going to need a single OC team in a couple of chapters, so essentially first come first served, unless it's able to be used then I'll either PM you apologizing about it or I'll PM you saying that it will be used at a later date. Ciao readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.7

The Big Bad First Mission Pt. 2

-X-

**WARNING: This may contain some inappropriate/sexual scenes, duh! So if you don't want to read it, then skip from Jay's return to Beacon to he goes to his room after a –X- scene change. You have been warned. **

-X-

Jay awoke in his comfortable, yet unfamiliar bed. Upon checking his immediate surroundings he remembered that he was in a Bridgemeadow inn and today was the second day of his mission. Once he fully awoke out of his stupor, he stretched and felt a sharp cramping pain in his ears. He sighed and remembered his ears have been hidden in his hair for a couple days now. Giving his ears a massage was one of the most awkward things he's had to do in his life. He sighed and hid his ears in his hair again much to his displeasure. He decided to go back to the store from yesterday and purchase a beanie to allow himself the ability to let his ears naturally stand.

Once he left the Inn, he made his way down to the store from before. On his way he stopped at a fruit vendor and bought an apple for his breakfast. Jay took a big bite of his apple and savored the juiciness of it. With a new found vigor, he began to demolish his apple, tossing it into a nearby trash can when he was finished. Now with a happy pep in his step, he entered the store from before and bought a big grey beanie that easily covered his ears. Happy with his purchase, he immediately donned his beanie and followed the road towards the farms.

"Fucking hell, this place has been destroyed." Jay muttered to himself. The sight Jay was greeted by was pretty grim, the farms were barely standing and the crops crushed. Jay grimaced at this while he walked by the most recently attacked farm. He met with the owner of the farm and apologized for his farm. The farmer recounted the details of the attack and pointed Jay in the direction that the Ursa came in and left from. Jay thanked the farmer and apologized for his losses again before heading towards the direction the farmer had showed him.

Following the directions given to him led to a dark forest entrance. Jay sighed and began to recall his initiation, which he didn't particularly care for. He sucked up his courage and equipped his gauntlets. Once he was ready, he entered the forest and began his search. He investigated the surrounding area and found a trail of small broken trees and debris left by the Ursa. Following the Ursa's path led to what seemed to be its resting area with a sleeping Ursa. Jay began to creep up on the Ursa, hoping to sneak up on the sleeping Ursa. But because the world is a cruel bitch to everyone, including Jay, a tree branch snapped underneath Jay's weight. The noise wasn't loud but it was enough to wake the sleeping Ursa.

"Could the world fucking hate me any more than it already does?" Jay cursed, knowing his plan had ultimately failed. The Ursa roared and swiped at Jay with paw. Jay dodged this by doing a backwards vault. Upon landing on his feet he released Big and Bad and began to watch the Ursa's movements, making a pattern of movements in his mind. The Ursa charged at Jay and Jay sidestepped it with ease. While he sidestepped the charging Ursa, he used his swords to cut the Ursa's legs and to disable the charging attack while also severely limiting his swiping attacks effectiveness. The Ursa roared in pain and tried to swipe at Jay with his injured leg, but was dodged easily. Jay counter attacked by stabbing the injured arm's shoulder and stopping it from being used. He used the Ursa's limited mobility to stab the other shoulder with Big, leaving both swords in the Ursa's shoulders. Not having the ability to move made the Ursa a sitting duck and it wildly began to bite towards Jay. Jay used his lack of swords to try out his gauntlet cannon; he began channeling his aura into the right gauntlet and aimed at the Ursa's flailing mouth. Once he had a good shot, he channeled enough of his aura into it to fire the cannon. This caused the Ursa's head to explode on contact, killing it instantly.

Jay looked at the body of the dead Ursa with pity in his eyes. "Nothing should die like that, not even a grimm." Jay muttered and began to drag his kill to the forest entrance. He needed to prove that it was dead and he didn't want to force someone to go into the forest to look for the dead body. Once he reached the entrance of the forest he left the body and went to the farmer who had helped him locate it. Jay told the farmer that it was dead and if he wanted to get revenge that it was at the entrance of the forest. The farmer thanked him and went to the entrance with a pitchfork, and a malicious look in his eye. "Some people just want to enjoy the little things in life I suppose." Jay mused while walking back to the mayor's office.

Entering the mayor's office he was greeted by the blonde secretary who didn't look up to see him. He noticed that she didn't look up to see him, so he tapped his knuckles on her desk. She looked up and did a double take, believing her eyes to have deceived her. When she finally came to terms with him being real her boredom turned to fear. "Sup, so I forget… Where's the Mayor's office again?" She gulped when he finished his statement and she hastily pointed towards the office again. He thanked her and walked down the hall chuckling at his teasing. Not even bothering to knock on the mayor's door, he opened the door and sat down in the seat in front of the mayor's desk. "Ah… Wolf. I assume that your presence mean that it's dead?" The mayor questioned. Jay solemnly looked at the mayor and nodded. "It's by the forest entrance headless. There should also be two slash wounds on the two left legs and two stab wounds in the shoulders. Everything else is done by a farmer who I gave permission to exact revenge on the body." The mayor, looking very pleased with this, took out an envelope and tossed it to Jay. Jay opened it up and saw several hundred lien inside the envelope, along with several documents and letters. Jay nodded and left the mayor's office with the envelope tucked in his spring jacket.

Jay had walked through the town on a sightseeing tour. He had a quick lunch and dinner while looking around. The farmer found Jay in town and thanked him vehemently. The farmer also tried to give him a reward, to which Jay denied. Jay then had a good idea; he asked the farmer how much the repairs would cost. Upon hearing the cost, he brought out the amount specified and handed it to the farmer. Jay turned away from the farmer and walked away before the farmer could say his thanks. Jay had given away most of his money to the farmer but he felt relief. After all the people he's killed/injured, the places he's destroyed, and the lives he's ruined; he was just able to feel relief at the fact that he had done something good. Feeling saddened by the recollection of his sins he went to the inn to get some sleep. He set his alarm for his flight back to Beacon and went to bed.

-X-

Back at Beacon, R.W.B.Y had gone through their days with a mask of normality hiding their real emotions. They were all still sad about Jay's disappearance, what hurt even more is that no one else seemed to notice his absence. The teachers didn't call his name out during roll call and even his friends didn't question his disappearance. They had all agreed to check on his room after dinner to see if he had returned. Which, he hadn't and the door was still smashed to pieces due to Yang. Feeling sad and defeated, they went back to their dorm and went back to sleep.

-X-

Jay awoke for the last time in Bridgemeadow Inn to his alarm. He got up and packed his things to be ready to go. He took a quick shower and changed into his uniform, just in case he got back in time for classes. Once he was ready to leave, he went down to the main floor and found the owner of the inn, thanked her for all her help and left her a tip. Exiting the inn, Jay started to realize that his random acts of kindnesses were draining his wallet. He took a mental note to remember to scam more money out of his friends. Purchasing another apple from the vendor for breakfast sated his growling stomach. He made his way to the station and got on the airship back to Beacon, happy to be able to see his friends again.

-X-

Several hours later, Jay awoke from his nap to find him at Beacon. Classes were still going on and he didn't feel like waiting for his friends in his room. So, instead of that, he did the logical thing and found an open window in Jaune's room. He then did the more logical thing and scaled the dorm to climb into the open window. Now inside of the dorm, he decided to do some investigating, per say. He first checked for dirty magazines because Jaune seemed to be the type of guy who liked that kind of stuff. Surprisingly enough, he found some under Nora's bed, which was weird and hot at the same time. Once he found these he got even more curious and went panty raiding. To which he found that both Pyrrha and Nora wore thongs, which is super-hot and totally grabbed a pair of each, stuffing them into his bags.

After his "investigation" was completed he hid his bag with presents under Nora's bed and lazily spread out on Nora's bed. While waiting for his friends to come back, he fell asleep on the bed. Jay was then rudely awoken by someone plopping onto his stomach. Once he investigated the source of his rude awakening, he saw the cute redhead sitting on his stomach. "Hey there sleepy head, you miss me too much?" Nora joked. Jay chuckled at her joke and looked around for the rest of her teammates. "Where are Jaune and the rest of J.N.P.R?" Jay asked the cute girl on his stomach. She began to lazily spread out over his body, resting her head on her chest. "They went to the library after class with Team R.W.B.Y to study together. I was getting bored so I came back to our room and found my lovely pillow here sleeping." After finishing this sentence, Nora began to rub her head on Jay's chest. If Jay had a tail, it would be wagging for sure. Jay and Nora stayed like this for several minutes in silence. "Hey, so want to play a quick game of cards? This time we could play for something special." Jay suggested, causing Nora to pick her head off his chest and looking into his eyes. "Oh I love playing cards with you! What are we playing for?" Nora asked, still looking into Jay's eyes. Jay smirked at this and began to lift her off his chest, accidentally giving him eye contact with her cleavage through a heart shaped hole in her top. "Well, I was originally planning to play for money but I think I have a better idea. Let's play for clothing." He cheekily suggested, smiling smugly. Her smile showed her acceptance of the terms.

30 minutes later, Jay and Nora were on their second to last hand. Jay had only his beanie and purple boxers on while Nora was already topless, only having her pink thong on. Jay had a hard time keeping his composure with a topless Nora in front of him. This led to him losing the round and having to remove a piece of clothing. Much to Nora's surprise, Jay dropped his boxers and revealed his modest size. "I win!" Nora yelled in victory and danced in victory letting her cleavage to bounce. Jay laughed at this, causing Nora to stop her victory dance, much to his dismay. "I still have something left to lose." Jay pointed out his beanie, causing Nora to pout. "That doesn't count, you still lost." Jay smiled smugly and grabbed her shoulder. "Trust me, if you win, you'll see something that really awesome hidden in my beanie." Nora was skeptical at first, but ultimately agreed.

After the final hand, Nora was left stunned at her loss. Even though she was shocked by the loss, she happily stripped her thong which revealed she was the type that shaved. Smiling a shit eating smile, Jay took in the sight at hand. "Thanks for the show Nora; I definitely think this is the best welcome back gift ever." Jay smiled, still staring at Nora's body. She noticed this and jumping hugged Jay, landing on her bed. "Hey Nora, we're both still not wearing clothes and you're hugging me, on the bed, alone in the room." Jay embarrassingly said. Nora didn't care too much; she kept hugging Jay even though she felt him become hard against her. "Yeah, but your still wearing something and I'm not. It's your turn to lose the beanie." She began to reach for his beanie, only to have him stop her. "Nuh, uh Miss. Valkyrie, you have to earn it." He taunted and stuck out his tongue. She took this as her opportunity to kiss him, which resulted in Jay to become wide eyed in shock. But, he quickly began to kiss her back. Only to have her sneak her hands up to his beanie and remove it off his head. She opened her eyes to see his ears out in the open. "Hey Nora, that's cheating." He joked. Nora laughed and began to pet his head jokingly. "Oh I found myself a bad dog." Nora says in a sexy voice, resulting in Jay putting his beanie back on and kissing Nora passionately.

Immediately after Nora and Jay began to make out, the rest of team J.N.P.R opened the door to the sight of Nora and Jay, naked and making out. "Aw dude, you just got back and you're already naked." Jaune complained, trying to cover his eyes from the sight. Ren was too busy looking at a book to care and Pyrrha couldn't help but stare at Jay and Nora. Jay finished making out with Nora, which Nora didn't like so she continued to kiss his neck leaving him several hickeys. "I'm going to be honest here guys. I didn't plan to do this but I'm not going to complain at all. Oh and this isn't the only present I have for you guys." Jay joked, stroking Nora's hair while she continued kissing his neck. "Alright dude, then get dressed and give us the presents. I don't like your first present so I hope your second present is better." Jaune complained, still trying to shield his eyes.

Jay kissed Nora one more time then got up and put his clothes on. Nora wasn't too pleased about this, she got up and wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He bent down and grabbed his bag from underneath Nora's bed, which was awkward seeing as Nora held on the whole time. Once he had his bag on top of the bed, he passed out his gifts, each one of them receiving a scarf color coded to their specific color. Each of them liked their gift, especially Jaune and Nora. Jaune liked it because it was the first gift he had received from a friend in a long time. Nora, on the other hand, loved it because she got the scarf from Jay and he had gotten it specifically for her. With his gifts finally passed out to their respective recipient, Jay asked Jaune for his scarf. Jaune nodded and went into a drawer to reveal Jay's scarf, which was missing the blood on it. "Thanks Jaune, you're the best." Jay praised Jaune, who puffed out his chest in pride. "It was nothing. My friend asked me for a favor and I, Jaune Arc, never disappoint a friend." With Jaune swelling in pride Jay laughed heartily at his friend's antics.

-X-

"Hey guys, I'm heading to my room to unpack. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jay told his friends after spending an hour hanging out with them. Nora, who was still naked, began to pout at his farewell but had a brilliant idea. "Hey Jay, can I come help you unpack?" Nora asked. Jay was about to say no but saw her doing the puppy eyes, making him unable to deny her request. "Yeah you can come along. But…. You might want to get dressed first." Before Jay could finish Nora got dressed in her casual clothes. Jay was baffled at this and looked at Pyrrha for answers, to which Pyrrha answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jay gave up on looking for answers and grabbed his bag from the bed. "Come on Nora, let's head on out." Jay said, motioning at the door with his head. She happily followed Jay as he exited the room. "So how were things while I was gone?" Jay asked as they walked by R.W.B.Y's room. Nora caught up to Jay after they funneled through the doorframe; she began to look around before grabbing Jay's hand. Jay was shocked initially but slowly became comfortable with Nora's hand in his hand. "Things were fun but we missed you." Nora told him, which he smiled at the knowledge that his friends missed him. "It took Ruby and her team the whole first day to realize that you were gone though. Once they realized you weren't around they began to run around only wearing their night clothes." Jay laughed upon hearing this. He knew that they would miss him, but he didn't expect them to run around in their PJ's for him. Jay and Nora continued their walk in blissful silence, enjoying each other's company

They finally reached Jay's room, only to find the door busted down. "Awwww…. What the fuck happened here?" Jay yelled in anger and confusion. He let go of Nora's hand, to Nora's dismay, and entered the room to find his room messier than he remembered leaving it. Upon investigation of the mess, it was revealed that it was most likely done by someone investigating him. Nora walked up behind Jay and wrapped her arms around his waist, calming him down. He sighed and pulled out his scroll. When he opened his scroll, he immediately messaged Ozpin about his door being smashed. Jay also found himself angrily complaining about how not a single person reported this, finished with his rant he sent the message and slid his scroll back into his pocket. Nora's arms were still wrapped around his waist and she had her head nuzzled in his back. Jay turned around in Nora's arms, looking at Nora and planting a kiss on her forehead. "So…. Mind if I sleep over?" Jay asked, receiving her answer in the form of a kiss. They held hands again and began to make their way back to Nora's room.

-X-

Meanwhile, Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha were having a nice conversation. "I like Jay, he's a good friend, but I didn't want to see him in the nude for some time if at all." Jaune complained, causing Pyrrha to giggle and Ren to roll his eyes. "It's a natural thing in life Jaune. Besides, I for one am glad that Nora has found someone." Ren stated still in meditation. "Yes, I agree with Ren Jaune. We should be happy that Nora found someone as good as Jay. We should also be happy she found someone with such a big asset." Pyrrha could barely that out before she began laughing loudly, which caused Jaune to groan in complaint.

Pyrrha's laughter, Jaune's groaning, and Ren's meditation was interrupted by the door busting open. "How can you guys so happy right now!?" Ruby yelled as her and her team entered the room, looking sleep deprived and in distress. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were all confused by the situation they had just suddenly been forced into. "You guys are the worst! You guys honestly haven't given a single shit about our friend. He's been gone for three days and no one but us seems to care!" Yang yelled, looking like she was about to punch someone. "I am honestly disappointed in you guys." Blake solemnly said. "I have been terrible to Jay and yet, here I am, looking for Jay!" Weiss yelled, arms crossed in frustration at them. Suddenly a voice came from behind them, "Oh god dammit guys. My door is already fucking destroyed, so can you please just go easy on the door." The girls all turned around to see Jay holding his bag, looking pissed.

-X-

Jay immediately regretted announcing his presence and he also regretted letting go of Nora's hand. All of the girls, even Weiss, tackled him, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. "Guys, please get off of me, you're making a scene." Jay begged the girls who were incapacitating him. With the help of Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha; Jay was finally able to stand up again. "So what's up with the whole trying to kill me right away guys." Jay said while brushing the dust off of his clothes. The girls blushed in embarrassment and apologized for their actions. "That doesn't matter right now Jay, where were you? You were gone for three days!" Yang said with confusion. Jay rolled his eyes and shut them down. "I don't feel like doing this today. I'm in a bad mood, my door is fucking demolished which I suspect you guys had something to do with that, and I'm super fucking tired. So please…. Let me sleep before I deal with this shit. You guys should be fine with the fact that I'm alive." With that, Jay grabbed Nora's hand and pushed by the girls, slamming the door behind him for a well-deserved sense of irony.

Once inside, he sighed in exhaustion and saw Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren looking at him confused. "Oh, my door is in pieces which compromise my room's safety. So I'm going to be bunking with Nora until it's fixed. I apologize if this causes problems and I ask that if it does cause problems that you direct your complaints to your neighbors." He said explaining the situation, which they felt bad for him and fully agreed to his bunking with Nora. Deciding that they should just go to bed early, they all began to change into their respective sleepwear. Jay laughed at Jaune's full body baby blue pajamas and wolf whistled at Nora's provocative sleepwear. Pyrrha actually dressed up to go to bed so he didn't find the need to wolf whistle at her. That is until she threatened to gut him which quickly caused him to wolf whistle at her. After Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha laughed at his quick change of mind, Ren turned off the lights.

Nora slid under her bed sheets and motioned for Jay to follow suit, which Jay happily complied to. His night vision allowed him to see Nora and her outfit. Feeling a bit cheeky, Jay smiled and grabbed her ass, giving it a squeeze. Nora gasped in surprise with Jay's sudden assault on her but quickly smiled in pleasure. She counter-attacked by grabbing his ass, which caused Jay to laugh quietly. Jay and Nora finally calmed down and began to cuddle under the blankets. Jay remembered her giving him a hickey and decided to give her one of her own. She smiled, pleased with the day she had. They continued to cuddle until they both drifted to sleep, comfortably wrapped in each other's embrace.

**AN: Totally kind of wrote this differently than I originally planned to. I honestly hope you guys like this but surprisingly enough, Nora was the first to fall into Jay's clutches. I don't know why but I find Nora to be the most attractive and the most fun to watch. So I picked her to be the first girl for Jay to be with. I also haven't called them boyfriend and girlfriend yet because I haven't decided whether or not to make him be a "Casanova" wolf or a "mate for life" wolf. I'm thinking I might ask which you guys want to happen. Happy reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.8

The Big Bad New Guy

-X-

**WARNING: THE VERY LAST PARAGRAPH IS SLIGHTLY SUGGESTIVE; PLEASE SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

-X-

Jay slowly begins to stir before fully awaking in a bed that's not his own for the third night in a row. Except for the arm that he couldn't feel nor move anymore, he awoke feeling refreshed and happy. The room was dead silent with the exception of four sleeping teens that were breathing lightly. Jay was slowly lulled back into a slumber by the consistent and relaxing sound of his friend's breaths.

He was again awoken from his stupor, but this time it was by a quick kiss from Nora. Jay slowly opens his eyes to see Nora smiling at him, to which he smiles back at. "Hey beautiful, this is a good way to wake me up, we should make this a constant thing." He smoothly said, still slightly out of it due to his recently being woken up. Nora quietly laughed at this and kissed his nose before climbing on top of him. Once on top of Jay, she gave him another hickey and rolled off of him to get up. "What a tease and it's the first thing in the morning." Jay said to himself, chuckling at his own joke. He gave a quick stretch and got up off the bed, proceeding to check his scroll. He had received a message from Ozpin that apologized for the inconvenience and told him that it has been taken care of.

Upon his completion of Ozpin's message, he grabbed his stuff and gave Nora a passionate kiss. "Ozpin told me my door is fixed so I'm going to unpack my shit." He explained after breaking the kiss with Nora. "Alright Jay, I'll see you at breakfast. Don't forget that today's a free day." Nora said. Jay planted a goodbye kiss on her cheek before leaving for his room.

Once back at his room, he smiled at his dorm room's new plaque which read off "Team W.O.L.F". "Now everyone knows to come to my room for a good time" Jay joked to himself with sense of cockiness. He entered the room and began to unpack his bag, putting his scarf on his bed to put on after his shower. With the completion of unpacking his bag, he grabbed his towel and made his way to the shower. He frequently would ignore the stares from other students that were staring at the hickeys on his neck before he made it into the communal showers.

-X-

Theodore was finally coming back to Beacon for the first time in a year. He had gone through what he called an "incident" and left the academy, along with his team. But, he had recently had been feeling able to be return to duty. Alone on the airship to Beacon, he felt like he was able to remove his mask without fear of someone seeing him. Theodore opened his rucksack and removed his journal that he frequently made use of. He began to read through his past entries. He did this to recall some of his past events which he used for reference in the books he wrote. With his journal opened up and his eyes glued to the entries, he became lost in his own life.

-X-

Jay entered his room feeling clean and refreshed. He toweled off his body once more before changing into his casual clothes and donning his scarf after the three days without it. "I've missed you so much; you're the best thing ever." Jay said aloud with admiration in his voice. "Well, here I am thinking that Nora was the best thing ever for you, only to find out that you love your scarf more, what a joke." A voice said behind him causing Jay to quickly turn around and clenched his fists for a fight. Except instead of a fight, he found that the voice had come from Jaune and he had a smile on his face. Jay relaxed from his fighting stance and laughed at Jaune's joke. "I can like more than one thing, you know. Besides, Nora can talk to me so she's already better than my scarf." Jay joked, laughing with Jaune at his own joke. "So what are you doing here?" Jay asked after they both finished laughing. "Well it's time for breakfast and we know you missed dinner last night, so I came to get you. Also, Nora is really looking forward to hanging with you so I'm here to make sure you don't skip it like you tend to do." Jaune explained. Jay laughed nervously at Jaune pointing out that he tends to skip things.

With the awkward laugh over with, they began their walk to the cafeteria. On the way, they passed a random student who wore a mask. The masked student was dressed casually with a brown hooded jacket that had green armor on his chest and along his right arm, blue-brown pants, and black combat boots. Jay thought he had made eye contact with the masked student, but couldn't tell. They passed each other and didn't look back at each other, both going to different destinations.

-X-

Theodore had just passed two male students that he didn't recognize. One was a blonde haired knight with chest armor, much like his own, and a sword sheathed on his right side. The other was a very interesting student. He used a scarf to hide his lower face which Theo thought was a weird thing to do as it barely hid his identity. The boy also had a grey beanie that covered his grey hair, which was also a weird thing to do. The weirdest thing about him was his weapons; he had two normal gauntlets which seemed to not be useful in ranged combat and only useful in situational combat. Theo also had noticed the student's deep purple eyes and defined scar across the bridge of his nose. Overall the second student was very good looking in a mysterious way, which was coming from the dude who wore a mask most of the time.

After Theo passed the two students, he continued on to Ozpin's office to meet up with his old team and, of course, Ozpin. There were students who stared at him, but he ignored them and made it to his destination without any interruptions. He took one final, deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. His team was sitting down on a couch and Ozpin was still behind his desk. Theo sat in the only free seat and waited for someone else to break the silence. "So, may I be the first to welcome you back to Beacon, Theodore." Ozpin was the one to break the silence, which Theodore was thankful for. "Now for the reason you're here. Your team is concerned about your lacking presence for the last year and are also concerned about you staying the leader." Ozpin explained. Theodore turned to look at his team, who were all stone-faced and showed no emotion. "Is this true?" Theo asked. They looked at each other before one nodded. "Yes, we haven't been able to go on missions for the last year because of you. What Ozpin hasn't mentioned though, is that we wish for you to be replaced on our team." His teammate explained, causing Theodore's mood to sour. "I understand." Theodore said as he stood up and exited the room, ignoring his teammate's calls to come back and running off to the gym to relieve his frustration.

-X-

Jay and Jaune sat down on the lunch table with Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren sat at. Nora had motioned for Jay to sit next to her, to which he did, allowing Pyrrha and Jaune to be sitting together on. Nora had worn her pink scarf to cover up her hickeys and to also match Jay. They all had a nice, pleasant conversation with each other about Jay's mission. Upon the end of Jay's explanation of his first mission, Ruby and her team had sat down on the opposite side of the table with them. The awkwardness in the room rose significantly with this event, causing Jay to become annoyed. They all had awkward good mornings exchanged between each other, before they plunged back into the more awkward silence. Jay had felt like this was his fault, so he excused himself and started to get up to leave. Only to be interrupted by Blake glaring at him, this caused him to sit right the fuck down. "So…. Jay….. Care to explain where you were the last three days?" Blake said slightly annoyed. Jay rolled his eyes at this, which pissed Ruby's team off more. "I was on a mission for the school in Bridgemeadow." Jay explained. Ruby went to interrupt but was quickly shot down by Jay. "No Ruby, it's my turn to ask a question. Now why the fuck did you break down my door? What if I left my wallet or something else there? It would be fucking gone by the time I got back." Jay finished, beginning a stare down between the whole R.W.B.Y team.

Team J.N.P.R didn't feel comfortable sitting with the two colliding forces. Nora had seen the signs that the team wanted to leave and whispered into Jay's ear, "We're not comfortable right now so we're going to leave. Meet me at my dorm room before dinner and we'll hang out, 'kay?" This caused her to get four deadly glares from Ruby and her team, which caused her to glare back at them. Jay put his hand on her shoulder and nodded at her; she nodded back and left with the rest of J.N.P.R, leaving Jay and the four girls alone. "I broke the door down because we were worried about your disappearance, which I regret doing now." Yang said, cracking her knuckles to show her anger. "Yes, so why didn't you tell about your mission? I thought you said that you were our friend." Ruby asked, having a mixture of confusion and anger in her voice. Jay gritted his teeth, which hurts more because of his sharper teeth, and his right eye twitched in anger. "I did! Or at least I tried! Whenever I knocked on the door, I was ultimately hit in the fucking face by the door! I had to go and ask Jaune to wash my scarf which I initially wanted to trust you guys with, but, boy, do I fucking regret that. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go hit things before I go on a rampage." He quickly stood up and left the four girls in speechless shame.

-X-

Theodore had made his way to the gym, only to find it packed with a bunch of students crowding around something. He made his way into the group and to the front to find the purple scarfed student from before fighting another student. The scarfed student was nailing the other student with consistent punches that the other student couldn't block. After a few more solid hits on the student, the scarfed student knocked out the other student with an uppercut. The crowd began to freak out and began to chant his name, "Jay! Jay! Jay! Jay!" Jay began to fist pump while using his free hand to point out at the crowd. "I'm still fucking angry right now. Can anyone put up a fight so I can finally calm down or are you all fucking bitches?" Jay cockily proclaimed and began point out people to challenge him, to which all of them bitched out of. This continued until Jay found Theo in the crowd, to which Jay began to chuckle almost maniacally. "I saw you in the hall earlier, right? So, what do you say? You going to fight me like a man or are you going to bitch out?" Jay said challenging him, to which Theo accepted by entering the makeshift ring. The crowd began to freak out in anticipation of the fight.

Jay had waited until Theo had gotten ready before they both got in their own respective fighting stance. Jay's stance was a traditional Muay Thai stance that kept his fists near the temple, his back slightly hunched, and his feet only slightly wider than shoulder width apart. Whereas Theodore's stance was that of a boxer, with his fists close to his chin and his feet much wider apart. The two of them strafed around in a circle before touching fists, signaling the beginning of the fight. Theo began with a few quick jabs to check out Jay's reaction. Jay used his speed to dodge the punches before countering by lifting his right leg into Theo's gut for a light kick. Theo took the kick and countered with a jab connecting to Jay's right arm. Jay got back into his original stance and began to do some quick jabs at Theo's head, which Theo blocked with his arms. Jay kept at it before getting closer to him and elbowing his head, which knocked off Theo's mask. Before anyone could see his face, Theo rolled towards his mask which he quickly replaced on his face. Theo got back into his original stance before throwing some heavy jabs at Jay which Jay was having trouble blocking, so he had to start deflecting. After deflecting several jabs in a row, Jay took his chance and jumping kneed Theo into his gut and went to punch him, but was blocked. Theo had taken his knee hit with a wince but blocked the finishing hit that Jay planned to get off. With Jay off balance and unable to protect himself at all, Theo threw a haymaker to try to end it. Unfortunately, his haymaker hit Jay's shoulder instead of his head, allowing Jay to regain his stance and counter with a heavy kick to Theo's knee. Theo lost balance with this and was hit with a kick to the head, causing him to hit the ground.

With Theo hitting the ground, the match had ended and Jay was victorious. Jay extended his hand to Theo, which Theo accepted and was helped up. "That was a good fight; if you didn't use a boxer stance and hit that haymaker then I would've gotten my shit kicked in." Jay praised Theo, which Theo nodded at. The crowd began to, well; crowd Theo, causing him to begin to feel uncomfortable. Theo grabbed his stuff and ran off away from the crowd.

"Well that was weird." Jay thought, before putting his shirt back on and grabbing two water bottles. He collected his money from the student who took the bets on the fights, which he had set up before hand to get money. When he finished up with that, he began to walk back to the dorms. As he walked past the Emerald Forest cliff, he spotted a familiar mask wearing student that was sitting on the edge of the cliff. He walked towards the masked student and whistled to get his attention. The masked student turned around and saw Jay wave at him before turning back towards the forest. Jay sat down next to him and grabbed his second water bottle out of his gym bag. "Yo, masked avenger, catch." Jay said before tossing the water bottle to him, which he caught. "Hey, it was a good fight we had, so I'm confused as to why you'd run away after the fight?" Jay asked after taking a drink from his water bottle. The masked student didn't answer immediately so Jay just looked over the forest. "I…. don't like big groups…." The masked student finally broke the silence. "That doesn't seem like it's the whole thing to be honest. You seem to be wistfully staring at the forest, but I'm probably wrong because of the whole mask thing." Jay joked, not receiving a response from the masked student. "Oh, you don't even know me and here I am trying to act like I'm your psychiatrist. I'm Jay Wolf and what's your name?" Jay said with a calming smile, hoping his introduction would help the guy open up. "I'm Theodore, but people just call me Theo sometimes." Theo said, inaudible for the human ear. But, not for Jay's wolf ears, they easily heard this. "Well Theo, now that we're closer, do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" Jay surprised Theo with his excellent hearing ability.

-X-

Theo had eventually accepted Jay's help and explained to him that his team wanted to kick him off. After Theo finally finished explaining the situation, Jay began to rant on what assholes they were. This made Theo feel better about his opening up to Jay, who seemed pissed about Theo's team's treatment of Theo. Finished with his rant, Jay sat down next to Theo again and watched the forest as time passed by. Before long, a voice came from behind them and it wasn't happy. "There he is, over there with that other guy." Theo turned around to see his teammates approaching him and Jay. Jay didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care, Theo assumed it was the latter of the two. Theo got up and looked at his teammates through his mask. "Why are you guys here?" Theo asked. One of his teammates walked up to him and angrily hit him in the gut, it was also where Jay had bruised with his knee earlier, causing him to double over in pain. The other two were baffled at the action that their teammate had just done to Theo. "You're a fucking asshole y'know? If you hadn't run out of Ozpin's office then we wouldn't have to look several hours for you." The one teammate continued to verbally berate Theo who was still on one knee in pain.

Jay hadn't moved from his spot on the cliff at all. He listened to everything and knew that Theo had been hit by his own teammate. Fury began to rise inside of him as he saw red and it wasn't from the Emerald Forest. Jay got up looking as if nothing was wrong and asked, "Alright, which one of you just hit Theo?" The two innocent teammates backed away in fear as the teammate that had bullied Theo stepped up to Jay and angrily stared into his purple eyes. "I did, you got a fucking problem with it? I'm the new leader of the team and until he's replaced, he's under my control. So fuck off asshole." He finished before spitting on Jay's face and laughing. Jay turned around and used his scarf to wipe off the spit, which pissed him off even more. Jay turned around to look at the aggressor and pulled down his scarf, revealing a sadistic looking smile. The aggressive team "leader" began to lose his confidence when he saw this, but was stopped before he could run away. Jay head-butted him which knocked him flat onto his ass. Jay then grabbed the downed leader's leg and picked him up, moving him to be dangling over the cliff edge. "Huh, so you think you're a leader? I beg to differ, leaders don't hit their teammates. Leaders don't pick fights with other students, especially one like me. Finally, leaders don't piss their pants when they're dangled over a Cliffside by their leg." Jay said, laughing at the dude pissing himself. "L…. let me down…. You're breaking school rules." The piss soaked student barely got this out before Jay dropped him.

After a second of free-fall, Jay caught him with his other hand, scaring him more and instilling a sense of fear into him. "Now, I think you should apologize to Theo. He almost beat me in a fist fight and I consider him my equal. So if you know what's good for you, you should relinquish your so called "leader" status to Theo and I suggest you get the fuck out of school. You don't deserve to be called a Hunter" Jay threatened the still piss soaked student, who apologized to Theo frantically and begged for Theo to tell Jay to put him back on the ground. Theo did so and Jay complied by tossing him in front of the two other teammates. Theo thanked Jay, but also scolded Jay for his methods. Jay shrugged and replied "I wasn't going to drop him; I just wanted to protect a friend." To which Jay walked off towards the dorms, not looking back at Theo who was smiling underneath his mask.

-X-

Jay had done something that he thought he'd never do again. He had done that exact thing back with the White Fang and it turned out differently most times. Making his way to the showers, he began to slightly regret his actions but knew that sometimes bad things are done for good reasons. He continued his moral debate in the showers and continued it until he got to his room. Unlocking the door, he opened up to see the entirety of R.W.B.Y in his room and a window wide open. He immediately looked at them and turned around, prepared to walk right the fuck away. "Wait!" Ruby yelled, causing him to stop in place and turn back to them, crossing his arms in annoyance. "What do you want? I mean all of you?" Jay began to rub the bridge of in annoyance, still only dressed in a towel.

They all looked at each other while he continued to rub the bridge of his nose. "We came to apologize for accidentally breaking…" Jay snarled at the wording, causing Yang to change her wording. "Alright, we came to apologize for _purposefully breaking _your door down and for our behavior this morning" Yang apologized, causing Jay to finally open his eyes to suspiciously look at each girl, who showed sincerity to Yang's apology. Jay sighed and shook his head. "Well, I guess I understand why you broke my door down so I can see how I over reacted to that." Jay admitted, before continuing. "But, I have to say I'd like to change into something that I don't have to hold up just so I don't get arrested for indecency. So could you girls just wait outside while I change?" The girls agreed as they filed out of his room. He walked over to his open window and considered running away but decided that was a dumb idea. Closing the window stopped the slight breeze that had plagued him for the couple of minutes he was inside his room.

Finishing changing into boxers and his black shorts, he went to call them into his room again. Before he did that he overheard their conversation, "….Jay had hickeys on his neck…" "I know….. who could….. Nora or Pyrrha?" He grew tired of eavesdropping and called them in. He sat on his desk chair while the girls each took one of the beds. The girls were all staring at his attire, which was just his black shorts, purple scarf, and grey beanie. "Ahem, as I was saying earlier…" Jay said, regaining their attention. "I do apologize for over reacting to the door situation, I'll admit I was in the wrong for that. But, I do think that you guys also over reacted earlier. I'll admit it; I am honestly flattered by your search for me. But, you shouldn't get pissed just because I wasn't dead or gone, it just doesn't make sense. If you want to argue that it's my fault that you guys went looking for me, then I'll remind Ruby, Weiss, and Yang that my face remembers how being slammed on by a door feels like." This caused the three mentioned to become red at the mention of their actions. "Finally, I like all of you guys, yes Weiss, even you. So I just want to be friends again so could we all just kiss and make up? I swear I'm a good kisser." He joked; not expecting to be lifted out of his chair and group hugged by them. The thing that surprised him the most was the fact that Ruby, Yang, and Blake all kissed him to follow through with his joke. Weiss kissed him on his cheek instead but Jay knew he was wearing down on her.

Jay noticed the time on his scroll and realized that he missed hanging with Nora. He also missed dinner but he didn't care too much about that compared to Nora. "Uh, guys, I love the hug and being suffocated in your breasts. I would want to die just like this but I promised J.N.P.R I'd hang with them before dinner and I'm a little late." He explained, still drowning in the four girls' hug. They let go of him and he thanked them before running off to J.N.P.R.'s room. The girls were all super happy at their reconciliation with Jay, but were still tired from their constant worrying about him. They all passed out from exhaustion on the beds they had previously occupied.

-X-

Jay ran to J.N.P.R's room and knocked on it without wasting any time. Nora had opened the door in hopes that it was Jay. Jay smiled and was immediately hug tackled by her, receiving several kisses from her. "Where were you silly? You missed hanging out with me." She jokingly pouted receiving a chuckle from Jay. "Oh nothing special; I held an illegal fighting tournament with money bets, I helped a dude who wore a mask feel better about himself, and I held some asshole over a cliff until he pissed himself. You know same old, same old." He said nonchalantly. Jaune had been watching this the whole time and became increasingly jealous of their affection. "Get a room guys!" he finally yelled to save himself from the public display of affection. Jay laughed at this and smiled at Jaune. "Thanks for the idea Jaune! Nora, grab your stuff, we'll sleep over at my room." Nora smiled and began to grab several things to transfer into his room and made sure to grab the scarf that Jay had bought her. Once she was ready, Jay and Nora raced off to his room.

Once inside of his room, he noticed that the girls hadn't moved from his room. Instead of leaving, they instead fell asleep on his beds. Nora looked at him and playfully smiled. "You had a group session without me? I'm offended." He laughed at this and smacked her ass causing her to gasp in shock, smiling at him. "You want to play a prank on the girls?" Jay asked her, to which she smiled deviously and nodded in agreement. "Alright, so what we're going to do is…" He whispered his idea into her ear and she agreed with vigor and begun their prank setup.

-X-

Thirty minutes later, Jay and Nora stood together mesmerized at their pranks brilliance. They had stripped every girl down to only their panties and pushed the beds together, making one big super bed. Now, they had to finish the final piece of the prank, which was for Jay to lay down in the middle of them and for Nora to take a picture of them all and then join in on the fun. Nora decided to go full birthday suit when she joined in on the group. She then spread herself on top of Jay and made herself comfortable. Jay and Nora made out for some time before they both fell asleep, dreaming of the reactions to their prank.

**AN: Thanks to Epic and Evil Man for his OC, Theo. I do need at least 3 more OC's for Theo's team because he is going to be important later on and so is his team. Which is why I left the teammates vague, to promote some OC's to be used. I request that one OC per person for Theo's team. If you really want to send more than one OC then I'll pick the most suitable one for the team. Otherwise I have to say that I've got some major story arcs coming up soon so get hyped. If someone who's artistically talented (definitely not me) could make a cover image for me I would be eternally grateful to you. Alright everyone, until next time, I'm P3Mudkip and that's how the cookie crumbles.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.9

The Big Bad Bombshell

-X-

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren had sat down at their usual table with their various meals. They engaged in casual small talk in between bites. This all changed when Jay sat down with them, obviously trying to hide more of his face with his scarf. His face wasn't hidden too well and Jaune could see several bruises on his face. Jaune called Jay out on the bruises which Jay unsuccessfully tried to dodge before finally giving up. He sighed, "Fine, I'll talk. I made a bad decision. I pulled a prank on Ruby's team and it backfired tremendously, involving Yang smashing my face in several times. Heh heh, it was still an awesome prank." Jay had a big goofy grin on him, akin to the one Jaune normally sported. Jaune looked confused and turned to Pyrrha. "Is that what I normally look like?" He asked only to receive a shrug in response.

Jay's mindless staring at nothing wasn't interrupted by Nora plopping down next to him. She plants a kiss on his cheek, which does snap him out of the stare. He turns to her and smiles, before wincing in pain due to the bruises plaguing his face. Nora's smile dropped slightly at Jay's pain, but rebounded quickly to avoid someone noticing. "Jay, I thought that I should warn you that the four horsemen of death are to be here in 5 minutes. They also told me to warn you that they aren't done with you from this morning." Nora explained, holding his hand to try to calm him down. He groaned and put his head in his free hand, not too excited by this. "Well, I guess it's time I go into town to make my room look better. If they ask, I wasn't here and I didn't go into town. See you guys. Bye Nora, meet me in my room after dinner beautiful." Jay waved to his friends and kissed Nora goodbye, whispering the last part into her ear, before running off to make sure he wasn't going to have his ass kicked again.

-X-

Jay had just recently run off when R.W.B.Y had sat down with the rest of them. The table had become silent when this event occurred. Jaune sheepishly looked around, avoiding eye contact in fear of being injured. Ren finally broke the silence. "So I saw what you all did to Jay and you are here for round two? What could've he possibly done to have deserved this?" Ren questioned, eyes closed in a calmed manner. Nora chuckled at the faces the entirety of R.W.B.Y made at this question. They all had bright red faces but held an angry expression. "Let's just say Nora is lucky that we want to keep our legs unbroken or she would be in trouble too." Yang explained pointing at Nora, who was happily eating her food with no care in the world. She looked up from her food and looked at Yang, before saying in a sing song voice, "Don't forget your legs like to move without pain." Yang gulped at this, but Weiss finished Yang's explanation. "The brute in question had his accomplice over here strip us down to near full nude and then he had the audacity to jump in the middle of us with his accomplice, who I might add was completely naked." She said pointing over to Nora, who broke her metal fork in half while staring at Weiss with a sadistic smile.

-X-

Jay had made it to the airship and hopped on, sitting down at the back. He looked around and saw some people walking on and sitting down. He noticed a familiar figure walk on and sit down near the back with him. Looking at the figure in question, it was revealed that it was Theo. "Hey! Theo!" Jay called out, waving the masked man in question towards him. The masked friend of Jay's got up and moved to sit next to Jay. They sat together in silence for most of the ride before Jay broke the silence.

"So whatever happened to your piss-filled pants teammate?" Jay asked. Unbeknownst to Jay, underneath Theo's mask was a smile at the reminder of yesterday's antics. "Oh, you mean Jake. Yeah, he's trying to quit school due to the humiliation and the threat from you. So, I might be left with a trio not a full team." Theo reminded him. Jay nervously chuckled at the reminder he was given. "So, does this mean I'm to be a part of your team? Seeing as you have three members and I'm a solo team." Theo frowned under his mask and shook his head causing Jay to look confused and disappointed. "Awww why not? I've been looking forward to getting out my lonely room and one of your teammates seemed to be inviting me in…" Jay complained before finishing off with a joke.

The airship lands and all the students on it began to file out the ship. Jay and Theo got off and began to walk together, continuing their conversation from before. "Apparently you're not allowed to join any teams yet, by the request of a professor. Which may cause me to be stuck with a trio or a possible new transfer kid from Mistral; he was kicked out of Haven Academy and may transfer into Beacon. Also, Sapphire does that to everyone. She only flirts with guys are in a relationship, like you, to use them to gain materialistic things. Oh and before you ask, yes, I know your dating someone and no, I'm not stalking you; it'd be too easy if I did anyway. You have to remember that things travel fast in Beacon." Theo explained, causing an interruption each time Jay was going to make a joke about something. Jay grinned at the thought that he and Nora were getting some publicity, which caused him to absentmindedly walk into a sign.

"Fucking sign wasn't there before…." Jay muttered. Theo laughed under his mask at his friends antics. Jay noticed the emotionless mask was laughing, which was an off-putting thing to see. "Hey, why do you wear that mask Theo? I was wondering what it was for…" Jay asked with an intense curiosity. Theo kept walking in silence before he finally gave in and answered. "It's personal but it's similar to your scarf. It's probably not necessary but you still wear it. The why that you're looking for is the exact same as the why that you tell yourself. It reminds you of something in your past that even though you want to forget, you can't. You can never forget…." Theo explained with an unseen tear that slowly rolled down his face. "Well since you already know that I have a girlfriend then it should've been obvious that I use it to hide my hickeys." Jay had joked, expertly dodging the topic at hand. This hadn't been effective because Theo immediately saw through his topic dodging. "You can try to lie all you want Jay. I'm your friend so I'll tell you this; you don't have as many secrets as you think you do in Beacon."

With the final sentence being a cryptic message, Jay turned to ask Theo about it, only to reveal that his friend had disappeared into seemingly thin air. Jay shrugged this off as a normal thing to do, especially from a guy who regularly wears a mask. Jay began to make his way to his first destination, which was the barber shop he frequented often. It was run by a Faunus named Terry, who was a batty old man that had known Jay since he was first on the streets. Jay remembered that Terry would give him cuts for free if Jay could read an entire book and summarize it to him. Jay thought the world of him; he would even go as far as to call him his father figure.

-X-

Jay stood outside of Terry's shop and smiled at the sight of the open sign in the door. He smiled and entered the shop with a small amount of gusto. Once inside he was greeted by Terry, who hadn't recognized him yet. "Hey asshole, this here's a Faunus only barbershop. Get the fuck outta here before I get my bat and kick your shitty ass onto the street." Terry said, leaving his customer and grabbing a baseball bat threateningly. "Man Terry, you and that fucking bat. You always fucking wondered why I called you batty, you should understand now you asshole." Jay said with a smile on his face. Terry recognized Jay after hearing him talk and dropped his bat in shock. "Jay, is that fucking you?" He asked. Jay laughed at this and nodded. "Yeah it's me you asshole. I'm the only good looking Faunus that's stupid enough to visit you more than once." He said before turning to the customer "Uh… no offense man." This prompted the customer to smile and flip him off, knowing that he was kidding around. "It is you. Jay it's been too fucking long. Sit the fuck down in the waiting chair and read something. When I'm done with this mug here, no offense sir, then I'll cut your shit hair. It'll cost you double because it's an absolute fucking mess and I don't do charity cases." He said while he proceeded to finish of his customers haircut. Jay sat down in one of the chairs and began to read a Playboy that was on the table next to him.

Jay waited for ten minutes before the customer's hair was finished and paid for. Once he was done putting away the money, Terry turned the open sign over to say closed and turned to Jay, who sat in the barber chair. "You fucking dumbass. You're still a wanted man by the White Fang. Why the fuck are you still in the city, you're going to be dead within a matter of hours. The White Fang doesn't just forget the people who betray them; they hunt them down and kill them." Terry ranted, causing Jay to remember that Terry was the one who brought him into the White Fang, before he interrupted him. "Don't worry your sweet, dumb fucking head Terry. They won't come after me yet. The last time they did, a Huntress came along and kicked their asses with me. The White Fang is also hated by a lot of people right now; they wouldn't dare to show themselves in the day time." Jay explained, causing Terry to mumble something before continuing the haircut. "Alright, I've had enough with the stupid bullshit conversation. What happened to you, Jay, you were one of the best single operatives and you were to be promoted soon. Then you decide that your vagina was fucking bleeding and fucking pissed it all away." Jay's smug smile dropped, turning into a serious frown. "I left because I didn't like the violence they made me do…" Jay was interrupted by Terry who called Jay out on his lie. "That's bullshit and you know it. You hated the violence the whole time but you did it as long as you got paid."

Jay smiled at being called on his lie by Terry, who was finally doing the finishing touches to his hair. "Fine… You got me…. It was B.E.O.W.U.L.F that made me left. I challenged them all to a fight at the same time and lost. I couldn't deal with them anymore and decided to burn the bridge when I left; literally, I burned the bridge along with blowing shit up." Terry cracked a smile at Jay's explanation and told Jay that he was finished. Jay got up and went to the counter to pay, beginning his exit before being called out to by Terry. "Hey dumbass, you're lucky I like you enough to warn you about this. B.E.O.W.U.L.F heard about you being in Vale today, they're coming to get you at this moment, Jay. Your siblings are coming to kill you."

-X-

Jay quickly left Terry's shop after hearing the bad news. He decided he needed to skip his shopping and head back to school immediately. Jay knew he wasn't strong enough to fight them all, he knew that there would be safety in numbers at school. The quickest way back would cause him to cut through the park, which would be the easiest place to be ambushed, but also the easiest to flee through. With his best option also being his worst, he decided to cut through and hope nothing happened. Once he passed the gates into the park, he immediately regretted his choice. About halfway through the forest Jay heard someone sprinting towards him from several different ways and knew he was about to get royally fucked.

Suddenly, a blur of a shadow cut through Jay's path. The shadow had slashed at his chest slightly which caused Jay to wince in pain. Jay took the pain in stride and continued his sprint, leaving a slight trail of blood behind him. Another shadow attacked him the same way but the cut was across his back this time. The barrage continued with the shadows seemingly playing with their pray. The shadows grew bored of their prey and surrounded Jay, finally revealing their solid forms. "Hey there runt, long time no see." One of the shadows said. Jay grimaced at this nickname that he had been called before. "Hey Winter, I see you still hate me." Jay said through ragged breaths.

Jay saw the four siblings that were members of B.E.O.W.U.L.F surrounding him. The bottom four had only been assigned to him apparently. He was only going to have to deal with W.U.L.F, which was Winter's team. Winter was his twin sister; she was closest to him in appearance and in relationship, which caused her to be picked on by the rest. To show her independence from Jay, she had used a broken branch to beat him until he bled. Her betrayal was the one that hurt the most, but he knew that she had changed. She had her silver hair in a ponytail and wore a tight pink and black v-neck with a black miniskirt and pink stocking combo. She even had the audacity to wear her pink and perfect scarf which contrasted Jay's purple scarf with its several patch jobs. The sight of her scarf sickened him with its immaculate and untouched look.

The rest of her team was made up of the trio Upton, Lars, and Farkas. They were all survivors of their litter, like the 'Alphas' and Jay and Winter. They all fought similarly, thought similarly, talked similarly, looked the same, and even wore the same black closed leather jacket and black jeans. The only thing different about them was that Upton was a ranged fighter with a yellow scarf, Lars was a melee fighter with an orange scarf, and Farkas used a mixture of the two with his brown scarf. This team was his two 'perfect' siblings' lackey squad, only able to do whatever they were told to do.

Jay did not care for the odds in his favor; any betting man would need to be insane to place a bet on him right now. Jay thought that the best thing he could do right now is try to talk his way out. "Come on Winter, I know and you know that the 'Alphas' didn't want to you kill me yet. They don't kill without playing with their prey themselves first. Also, remember that the last sibling of mine that tried to kill me was Omar and he isn't looking too good in the ground right now." Jay said with his hands ready to equip his gauntlets. "Don't you dare utter his name!" Winter yelled, throwing several knives at Jay at impossible speeds. He lifted his gauntlets to block the incoming knives, knowing he couldn't block them all, and said his goodbyes. "Well I only want to say goodbye to Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, Ozpin, and Nora. Oh, Theo and Nora also should get some goodbyes. Did I mention Nora? Oh well, I'm fucking dead anyway."

-X- 

Several loud bangs are heard and the knives are knocked away before reaching Jay. Jay took the opportunity given to him by the unknown gunner and licked up his own blood, becoming his predator mode. He and his siblings were joined by Theo, who was holding the aura gun that had saved his life recently, and the rest of his team. They each looked ready to fight alongside Jay with no real reason why. "Shit! He's in predator mode now." Winter cursed aloud and began to bark orders to the trio. "What are you fucking doing dumbasses? Go fucking fight the other team, leave the Cain descendant to me." The trio nodded and began to attack Theo's team, leaving the twins alone.

Jay had put his gauntlets on and released Big and Bad from their hidden compartments on his gauntlets. He began his attack, swinging with almost no sense of tactics. Winter used her dual daggers, named Jay and Winter, to deflect his swings. She had heard that Jay in predator mode would be tiring, but she hadn't believed it until now. He had almost impossible stamina, not slowing down after a solid minute of heavy swings. His eyes suddenly locked onto hers and she believed that she was staring into a beast's eyes, no longer her runt brother. Winter was becoming increasingly tired by the combination of the constant barrage of swings and the force it took to deflect each swing. She found out a glaringly obvious weakness in Jay's barrage after she calmed down enough. She used this weakness to disarm Big and Bad from him, leaving him defenseless without his weapons. Winter immediately found out that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with, even without weapons. He immediately began to barrage her in an untraceable combo of kicks and punches. These were harder to dodge than his swords and she had begun to resort to luck to not get hit.

Jay noticed his predator mode was beginning to wear off as his body was feeling the wear of the last few minutes of the fight. He pushed through the pain though, hoping to cause enough damage to make her retreat. He used his now less fuzzy brain to create a plan to get him out of the mess he was in. Jay faked a jab with his left and followed through with an uppercut by his right. This made contact with Winter who had thought he still had no ability to make tactics. While she was stunned on the ground, Jay picked up his swords and held them against her neck before he signaled her to call off the trio. She whistled and they stopped fighting Theo and his team immediately. With the second whistle from Winter they all left to their designated meet up position. Winter and Jay locked eyes again, with the former of the two looking back into the purple eyes of her brother.

Jay let her stand back up, still holding his swords against her neck in a scissor formation. She reached for her throwing knives that she stashed in her belt before having a gun pressed against her temple. "You didn't think we were stupid, now did you?" Jay taunted while nodding at Theo, who was the one who held the gun against her.

"Now" Jay said gaining her attention. "I don't care for the 'Alphas' and I don't care for the trio. But, I do care for you and I did care for Omar. I loved you as much as a brother could love his sister, but you betrayed me because you were afraid of being hurt yourself. Yet, you're old enough to leave the 'perfect's' group but you stay because you're afraid of being by yourself. No, you're afraid of who you've become. Omar, you, and I were the survivors of our litter and we planned to leave the White Fang together. I had planned to bring you along even though you were the first to almost kill me. But, it's the 'Alphas' that caught me and Omar, they had made it into a fight to the death as punishment. This is why I killed the only sibling that loved me! They made me and I have to live for the rest of my life with a constant reminder of this on my face" Jay pointed at his scar on his nose to show Winter. "Now I suggest you go to Omar's grave and leave him some pretty flowers, because it's his death that allows you to live now. I refuse to kill another of my own litter. I'm doing this because I still have faith in you. I'm going to kill the 'Alphas' for what they have done and then I will die feeling that I have repaid Omar's sacrifice." Jay finished his rant, tears streaming down his face. He returned his swords into his gauntlets, but not before leaving a cut in her scarf as a symbol of an upcoming hardship. He then nodded to Theo, who stopped channeling aura into his gun making it disappear.

"Jay, you may have won now, but you won't beat the 'Alphas'." Winter told him, still staring into his purple eyes. "I plan to beat them both with your help. But, I know you won't forgive me for some time. You'll hate me now but soon you'll start to see the 'Alphas' for what they truly are. Someday soon, you'll figure out that they don't love you nor do they even care for you. Soon, you remember my words and realize that I am only one that truly cares for us as siblings anymore." Jay states solemnly before he walks off, Theo and his team following him along. Leaving Winter alone in the woods with her brother's words still ringing in her head, causing her to doubt her own beliefs.

-X-

On board the airship heading home, Jay sat with his scarf wrapped tightly around his mouth. Theo's team had sat with Theo who was sitting across from Jay. Jay began to survey Theo's team now that he had more time to do so. He began with the female of the group, who he recalled Theo calling Sapphire. She had raven black hair and sexy red eyes, both going with her outfit. It was like if Ruby's outfit and Yang's outfit were jumbled together into one big sexy mess. She wore tight black shorts with red trim on bottom of each leg hole. Her top was only a collared tank top with the top being solid red, the collar and buttons on her top were a black similar to her shorts. Her weapon of choice was the whip, which she holstered on the right side of her waist. The best part about her was her breast size, which was easily the biggest he's seen. Nora was almost that size but she only narrowly was beaten by Sapphire.

Next was Piss Pants, who scowled at Jay the whole time. His name was Jake, surprise what a super cool name, and he had raven black hair with blue eyes. He wore brown pants and a brown shirt, which made him look like some type of Brownman. The weapon of choice for Sir Piss-a-lot was, sadly, not piss but a bow and arrow. The quiver on his back showed that he carried multiple dust arrows, which Jay gave props to for variety. He wasn't as good looking as his smoking hot teammate, so Jay didn't look at him much. He also didn't look at the huge armor clad man much. The dude was covered in a full metal jacket essentially and had no discernable traits to make note of. He was told he was called Rangar, which was an odd name but hey, his name is Jay so he didn't have much to say on normal names. The only cool thing about Rangar was his gigantic battle axe that could probably cut a forest in a single sweep.

They all sat in silence, not wanting to deal with the problem at hand. Jay and Sapphire banged each other with their eyes; Jay was using this to get his mind off of the fact that he was being hunted by his siblings. This caused Piss the dog to look annoyed at their antics and made a face at them. Sadly, this continued until they docked at school where they all got off. Jay said goodbye to all of them and shook everyone's hand. Sapphire was the last one to shake his hand and as they left he noticed a piece of paper in his hand with writing on it. 'Call me sexy –XOXO Sapphire' was written on it with a number on it. He wondered how he was supposed to call her without a phone, but he shrugged it off and went to his room.

-X-

Making his way into his room revealed it to be lacking a certain beautiful redhead. He groaned at this revelation and checked his scroll for the time. He face palmed as he read that it was only four and dinner wasn't for another two hours. Feeling too tired to go do something; he laid down on a bed and began to think of his day. He began to replay his conversation with his sister over and over in his head. Jay began to silently cry, his dam finally breaking down and letting the last couple years of emotion to flood over him. As he cried, he began to slowly drift to sleep due to his injuries and exhaustion and slipped into his dream world with tears still in his eyes.

**AN: I have finished this chapter at 2 AM and I am barely holding on so this'll be quick. Thanks again to Evil and Epic Man for the rest of Theo's team; I picked his OC's again because he made Theo so I assume it's only fair that he makes the rest of his team. I have a new beta reader that should hopefully fix up some things that I need to get better at. Oh, my beta's name on the site is randomhairz. He's the poor fellow that agreed to fix my slightly average chapters and make them slightly better than good chapters, so he deserves all of my thanks. In story news, this chapter revealed that Jay's siblings are actually EVIL. Or at least the two at the top are supposedly evil. Also, Jay's sister, totally a babe and may not be 100% evil so if anyone's down for that. I mean she's single so someone could potentially bang her. Oh but it's no fun to spoil things, now is it? Also, totally want to say that I did throw in a bible reference but that's just because the story of Cain and Abel is fascinating to even an atheist such as myself. Okay until next time, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.10

The Big Bad Second Mission Part 1

-X-

Jay was out cold on his bed, snoring slightly when Nora had entered his room as planned. She announced her presence but with no response except the small snores emanating from the fully dressed Jay who was cuddled into a ball at the foot of the bed. Nora giggled at the sight and began to tiptoe towards Jay, giggling ever so slightly at each snore Jay emitted. Jay finally stretched back out into a more human looking position as Nora had finally made her way to his side. 'It's like he knew I was nearby and fixed his position to fit for me' Nora thought, giggling at her own thought. She noticed his new haircut and began to rub her hand through his hair, causing his leg to start kicking. Her giggling turned into full laughter at the sight of Jay kicking his legs in his dream. Eventually she grew tired of this and she locked the door to his room. She then began to strip down into her undergarments and slide into his bed to surprise him tomorrow morning.

-X-

Awoken by the hot breath against his neck, Jay turned to see Nora lying next to him in a peaceful slumber. He reached for his scroll that was in his pocket to find it missing; in fact, he found his clothes were missing overall. The wolf boy turned to see the beautiful redhead smirking at him. He flashed a smile before going in for a long kiss, to which Nora returned with vigor. "Hey, so I have a couple of questions that I've been meaning to ask." Jay stated after the kiss had been broken. Nora crawled on top of the Faunus boy and began to lower her head down to his lower abs. "What do you want to ask?" Nora asked in a sexy voice, starting to kiss her way up his body. He grinned at her antics. "So what are we? You know relationship wise?" She didn't answer but continued to kiss his body until she reached his neck. Once at his neck, she gave him one final peck on his neck before moving into a passionate kiss with him.

"I guess that answers my question." Jay said with a smug smile once the kiss was finally broken. "Okay, my next question is why did someone give me their number? Is there any way I can contact other people around here?" Jay continued. Nora smiled and crawled off of Jay to lie next to him. "Yeah, your scroll has a phone and messaging system. I'm actually surprised you haven't even asked me, your girlfriend, for her number." She teased and poked his noise with a 'boop'. "Oh that makes sense; at least it makes more sense than what I thought I'd have to do. So, you should totally get up and put your number in my scroll. It'll give me something to remember the rest of the day." Jay suggested to the beautiful redhead.

She stuck out her tongue and rolled out of bed, showing off her cute undergarments. She was wearing a light pink bra with white hearts spotted on her bra. She also sported a matching pink pair of panties with a big white heart on her butt and front. Jay sat up on his bed as he watched her butt bounce while she made her way to the pair of pants lying on the ground. To grab the scroll out of the pants she bent down, her big butt being shown off to her boyfriend. Feeling her boyfriend staring at her butt, she begins to wiggle her butt at him. Once Jay saw her butt jiggle in front of him, he gained a nosebleed.

When pulling out the scroll from Jay's scroll, she found a message for him from Ozpin. Not wanting to pry, she clicked the ignore button and went to contacts. Once in the contacts she put in all of J.N.P.R's numbers. She didn't know any of team R.W.B.Y's numbers so Jay would have to bite the bullet and ask the girls for their number. Nora turned to see Jay with his nose bleeding from the sight of her. "Hey, bloody Jay, you got a message from Ozpin." She said, tossing the scroll at Jay. Jay was too mesmerized by his girlfriend's body to comprehend the fact that a speeding scroll was about to hit his forehead. With a solid 'thwack' the scroll hit his forehead and bounced into his lap. Luckily for Jay, he was too deep into a hypnotized state at his girlfriend's body to even react to the injury. Nora laughed at this and gave him a kiss on the cheek to break his hypnotized state.

"Huh what happened? Oh look my scroll is on my lap, I wonder how that got there." Jay said, picking up his scroll and going through it while Nora just stifled a giggle at his obliviousness. "Oh look a mission from Ozpin. I have to go round up this team that's missing a member and lead them on a mission. Apparently it's an easy mission so I shouldn't be gone too long." Jay paraphrased the mission to Nora who cuddled up against him in bed. "But I don't want you to go…. Who will I cuddle with now? I guess I'll just find someone else to cuddle with…" Nora teased jokingly. Jay jokingly frowned at this and got up from the bed letting Nora fall face first onto the bed. Jay started putting his clothes on, causing Nora to pout at him. "Hey… what was that for?" Jay had finished getting dressed and was putting his gauntlets on when he turned to her. "I'm only leaving for a day or two; I think we can cuddle when I get back. Hell, I think we can do more than cuddle if you want to." He said with a wink, causing Nora to giggle and wink back at him. He opened the door leading out of his room and blew her a kiss. "Bye beautiful. If you miss me, feel free to sleep in my room." With those final words, he left Nora alone in his room still half-naked.

-X-

Jay read through the message again to see the names of the students he needs to find. 'Okay, I have to find Orion Jaeger, Flynn Rider, and Leo for the mission. They're probably in the dorms or the courtyard now. I'll check their room first.' Jay thought. He checked the room number and found out it wasn't more than a minute or so walk from his room. Jay sat at the door and did a quick run through of what he was going to say when the door is opened by a lion Faunus, who bumped into Jay. The lion boy had long shaggy blonde hair, which didn't cover his lion ears; he seemed to be proud of his Faunus genes because he didn't hide his tail or ears at all. He also had a scar down his right jaw, which was jagged and seemed to be from a claw. He was a bit taller than Jay and more muscular. As for his clothing, he wore a work worn leather jacket that opened up to equally worn green tee-shirt; along with that he wore brown chinos and brown army boots.

"Hey, watch where you're standing wise guy." The Faunus lion angrily said before trying to walk away and being stopped again by Jay. "Alright, I don't know what your problem is but I'm starting to get real pissed off. If you hate my Faunus genes then I know what the problem is and I'm sure I'll beat it out of you quick enough." The Faunus boy was about to strike at Jay before Jay pulled off his beanie to reveal his Wolf ears. "I feel the same way, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm leading your team while you look for a new member." Jay said returning his beanie to its rightful position on his head. The lion boy settled down and smiled at Jay. "Oh you're the new guy. Well why didn't you say so? I'm Leo and I'm sorry to say but I'm the only one here right now." Leo explained. Jay sighed at the information that he had received. "Alright, you go get Flynn and I'll go look for Orion. When we got them, meet up at Ozpin's." With that Jay walked off, leaving Leo giving a thumb up to Jay and running off to get Flynn.

-X-

Having forgotten to ask Leo where Orion might be, Jay was on his way back to his room to see if Nora was still there. On his way he heard some sobs from around the corner. He snuck up to the corner and snuck his head around to check the source of the sobs. Jay was surprised to see none other than Cardin at his bullying ways again and bullying Velvet again. Jay was about to go and save the day because no one else seemingly does anything, when suddenly a student walked passed him towards Cardin and Velvet. He didn't say anything but instead punched straight through the wall next to Cardin, causing Cardin to run off in fear.

"Are you alright lil' bunny? Did he hurt you?" The massive student said. Velvet shook his head and ran off in fear of the big guy. The big guy sighed and began to sweep up the mess he made with his hands. "Yo gentle giant, you did a good job there. I was about to do that myself." Jay said coming around the corner, taking note of the big man's features. The student towered over Jay by a least two feet and was at least two or three Jay's in width. He had dark brown long hair with a big bushy beard of the same color. The giant also sported a gnarly scar over his eye that made him look more menacing than he was. The tall student stood and turned to the origin of the voice to see Jay leaning against the wall. "I don't think I should have busted the wall. I regret that someone other than me will have to fix my mess." The gentle giant regretfully admits.

Now that the big student was fully standing, Jay noticed his outfit. He wore a giant leather duster with a forest green hoodie underneath, his pants were green combat fatigues and massive black leather boots completed his outfit. "Ah don't worry big guy, you fight the Grimm for everyone else. I think they can let you slide on a measly broken wall. Oh, by the way, I should introduce myself. My name is Jay and I'm probably the best guy to talk about hitting Cardin until he's unconscious." Jay introduced himself with a calm smile. Jay extended his hand to the taller student, who took it and shook it so hard that Jay was lifted off his feet several times. "My name is Orion and I wish I was the best guy to talk about hitting a bully like that." With that Jay had found his target, causing his mouth to curl into a smile. "Well I found you without much looking, lucky me. I'm your team's leader for the mission and I'm here to bring you Ozpin."

-X-

With that Jay and Orion began their journey to Ozpin's room to meet up with the rest of the team. The journey was in relative silence with small talk being very infrequent between the two. They did garner a fair amount of stares and whispers as they walked through the halls. Jay understood why they were staring though; it's been several days since the fight with Cardin and Jay has been very reclusive since then. Orion seemed to not care for the stares, which amused Jay. They finally made their way to Ozpin's office and entered to see Leo with an unknown boy to Jay.

Jay sat in the chair next to Leo and looked over the boy that he deduced to be Flynn. Flynn was a thin yet muscular boy, who had swept back brown hair with striking yellow eyes. They weren't neon yellow like Jay's in predator mode but they were fear evoking nonetheless. He wore a baggy blue t-shirt under a knee length black jacket along with blue jeans and white shoes. Unlike the rest of the team, Flynn leaned up against the wall with his sharp eyes. Ozpin coughed to gain their attention and began his mission briefing.

-X-

"Hello there Leo, Flynn, and Orion, I see you've all received the mission message. Jay will be your replacement leader for the time being as we do not know if your leader will be able to fight after his recovery. So, Leo and the rest of you will be members of Team W.O.L.F for this mission. For this mission you will be going to the outskirts of the city and fighting a Beowolf horde that's making its way towards the city. We've sent a team out already but they came back injured and reporting that there is another horde, which you guys are to take care of. I expect the best out of you, W.O.L.F. Dismissed."

-X-

With the mission briefing over with, the rest of the team left to get prepared, except for Jay. Jay still sat in his chair and waited until it was only the two of them left. Once the room was clear, Jay stood up and moved in front of Ozpin's desk. "So, why am I still left without a team? I talked to Theo and he told me that I wouldn't be allowed on his team." Jay stated with his eyes focused on Ozpin. Ozpin waved the statement off and smiled. "Of course you weren't allowed to be on the team. There were already four members on it, Jake never left the team. So of course you wouldn't be on their team." Ozpin expertly dodged the initial question, but Jay was too sharp to not catch on. "That's not what I meant Ozpin and you know it." Jay called him out on his dodging the question. "I talked to Theodore and he blatantly said that he tried to put me on his team. He then said that it was due to a Professor's recommendation that I stayed solo. I'll ask again Ozpin and try to not lie this time. Why am I not on a team yet?" Jay demanded of Ozpin and Ozpin smiled at his persistency. "Alright Mr. Wolf, I'll talk. I have been recommended by a professor that you stay solo. Until the professor is either overruled by two or more professors, myself included, or the professor revokes their recommendation, you are stuck as a solo act Mr. Wolf."

With his suspicions finally reinforced, Jay asked for the contact numbers for his team. Once he had them he said goodbye to Ozpin and left his office. Once outside he sent each member of his team a message. "Pack up everything you'll need for the mission. This means armor, money, and weapons. Also, say your goodbyes because trust me; you're better off telling them goodbye. Once your done be sure to meet me at my dorm. I've added a file with my dorm room number so make sure you're here before lunchtime because we leave at lunch. That is all, Jay out." He typed his message and hit send before making his way to his room to wait. Using his scarf to hide his face, he made sure no one could see him as he made his way back to his room.

-X-

Once at his dorm room's entrance he unlocked the door and opened it up. As the door opened it was revealed that Nora was still in his room asleep. 'She has the cutest snore' he thought as he made his way to his bed and sat down on the bed with her. He decided to wake her up in a way that she would like. Jay leaned down close to her neck and began to lightly kiss up her neck, causing her to stir slightly. Slowly, Jay's kisses made their way up her neck and to her lips where he gave her a deep kiss before pulling back. The deep kiss woke her up and she sleepily grinned at Jay. "I thought you were going away on a mission." She said while rubbing her eyes. Jay kissed her again and began to subconsciously rub his hand through her hair. "I had time to spare before my team meets me here. So I thought I'd come and spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend." Hearing this caused Nora to smile happily and to move her head onto Jay's lap. Jay continued to rub his hand through her hair and she happily closed her eyes, enjoying every moment with him.

For what seemed like only a few minutes for Jay and Nora was actually close to an hour. As an hour passed, a knock on the door made the two lovers return from their own world. Nora frowned but it turned into a smile when Jay continued to rub his hand through her hair. "Come in!" Jay yelled. With the confirmation from Jay, the door opened revealing Leo, Orion, and Flynn carrying their bags and weapons. The three Faunus boys walk in to see Jay and Nora together. Leo was the first one to react to what the three saw. "Well hot damn Captain, I see you have yourself a beautiful lady. You better hold onto her around me, I may take her for myself." Leo provoked. Jay only laughed at his statement causing Leo to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "I wouldn't try that if I were you Leo. You make a move on her and I'll be the least of your worries." Jay explained. "Oh yeah, then who should I be worried about?" Leo smirked. Nora got up and sat on Jay's lap with her arms around his neck. "I would be worried about being able to walk because I have a bad habit of breaking things." Nora said still snuggling up with Jay but flashing a quick sadistic smile at Leo, causing him to gulp in fear.

Jay kissed Nora and put her back on his bed. "I'm going to bring my team with me to say goodbye to the rest of the group. Feel free to put some clothes on and meet up with us." He said and pushed his team out of the room, away from his girlfriend's half naked form. "Follow me, I still have to say goodbye to a couple more people. You may know one or two of them." Jay explained while walking to his first destination, R.W.B.Y's room. He stopped in front of the door and turned to his team. "Okay, I recently pissed these guys off so if they start hitting me then wait a minute before stopping them." His team looked at each other in confusion before nodding.

Jay knocked on the door and waited for it to open up. Ruby was the one to open the door and at the sight of Jay she immediately called out for Yang. "Yang! Jay's here!" She yelled. Yang, Blake, and Weiss immediately appeared behind Ruby with anger in their eyes. They tackled Jay to the floor and began to punch him. Leo stood there laughing at Jay, Orion sat with pity in his eyes, and Flynn watched Jay's movement. Flynn noticed that Jay purposefully didn't block any of the hits and actually smiled at the hits. Orion and Flynn finally decided to break them off of their leader before he was unable to actually lead them.

Once Jay was free, he stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Well ladies that was fun. You guys feel better now? Can I go back to being your dream guy?" He joked, receiving a light punch from Yang. "Yeah, like you ever weren't big guy. So who are your friends?" She said, looking over Jay's shoulder at his team. "Oh let me introduce you guys." He smiled and pointed at Leo. "Chuckles over there is Leo. He may look tough but he's a big pussy…. cat" Leo stopped laughing and threw a punch at Jay, which Jay dodged, causing Leo's punch to hit Orion. Orion wasn't happy about that and bonked Leo on the head in revenge. Jay pointed at Orion and introduced him. "The gentle giant over here is Orion. He's hairier than all of us combined but still has a heart of gold." Orion bowed in respect at the girls, who returned his bow with a curtsy. Jay finally pointed at Flynn and introduced him. "This here is Flynn. He's my favorite conversationalist, he just listens and stares. So other than being creepy, I don't know much about him." Flynn stared the four girls down.

Flynn finished staring at them and spoke up. "The girl in the black is a Faunus." Jay chuckled nervously before denying the situation. "No she's not, she's human like me. Right Blake?" Flynn turned to Jay before speaking up again. "No your right, your exactly the same. But I was also right, she's still a Faunus and so are you." Jay immediately denied this. "Whaaaaaaat? Me? A Faunus? No…." The girls looked at him and shook their heads. "Jay, we know Blake's a Faunus. What we didn't know was that you were a Faunus, if that's actually true." Jay was about to say something to defuse the situation but before he could say anything, he was hug-tackled by Nora. "Jay, just tell them you're a wolf. It'll make it easier because they can give you chew toys, pet you, and teach you all sorts of tricks." Jay sighed and stood up with Nora still hanging on to him. He took of his beanie to reveal his wolf ears to the three girls who didn't know.

"Yes, I am a Wolf Faunus. I've been hiding it like Blake for some time now. Only Blake and Nora knew until now. Before you ask though, I hid it for personal reasons that don't matter." With this Jay smiled and put his beanie back on. "Well now the real reason I came here was to say goodbye. We're running late now so we'll talk later." After finishing his rushed goodbyes, he ran off with his team right behind him. They were on a very tight schedule, so they began to sprint to the airship. Once at the station, they boarded their ship and sat down as a team. Jay looked around at his teammates and smiled under his scarf at the feeling of being part of a team.

**AN: Hey everyone. This is Mudkip here to announce the second mission is another two part arc. I tried something new with my writing process so I hope this was a better written chapter. I decided to not have this beta read by randomhairz because I wanted to see how this looked without someone's help. Back to the story aspect, I finally revealed his Faunus status. Also, who was the professor that stopped Jay from joining a team? Another thing is Nora x Jay, you guys like the pairing? I know I do. I find their conversations and actions to be the most fun to write. Although, I'm still waiting on more people to tell me if I should go the Harem route or keep it a Monotonous relationship. To explain, it's not going to be a huge harem of every girl in school. I was thinking it'd be 2-3 girls max in the harem if there even is a harem made. Once again thank you to all of my readers and have a Jay day. Okay, that was terrible, I'll admit that. I apologize for traumatizing you all with my bad joke. Now I wish you all a fond farewell and until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.11

The Big Bad Second Mission Part 2

-X-

Jay was sitting with his team on the airship and reviewing the mission with them. "So this is an important mission. Mission failure is absolutely not an option so let's review our skill sets here." Jay was surprisingly a natural leader, even without having any previous experience besides the books he read. "I'll start since I'm the new one here. I have my gauntlets which allow for hand to hand combat." He equips his gauntlets and shows them off. "They have a hidden compartment on the bottom that when aura is channeled into it, it releases Big and Bad." With this, he demonstrated this to the amusement of his team members. "Other than that, I have a final desperation option built in. It's a single shot dust cannon. I mean it's like an actual cannon, one shot from this can blow a building up. The only downside is that it's a one shot in both arms and highly inaccurate. Any shot past 10 meters is an unwise idea and can cause unneeded collateral damage. My semblance allows me to physically clone myself with my own aura; the more I clone, the more aura used, leaving me defenseless. My skills with two handed weapons allow me to do very well in single combat but terrible in groups; which is why I use my semblance to allow myself to engage in single combat with multiple people. " With this Jay sat down and motioned for Leo to step up.

"I wield a 2-handed broadsword. The name of this sword is Claw." Leo unsheathes his white ebony sword, its golden hilt and grip giving it a regal look. "The fun part is that it turns into a hunting rifle I call Pride; it fires red dust infused bullets that can explode in midair or on contact." He switches it into Pride and begins to show it off by shooting several bullets at a tree. "Unlike our fearless leader, I can fight in groups or in single combat. I can also do ranged or close combat so I have more variety. My semblance is better used in melee combat because it increases my strength, speed, and hits before I'm down for a short period of time without any consequences." At the end of his explanation of his abilities, Leo sits back down. Jay had perked up at the mention of his semblance because of its similarity to his predator mode. The only major difference is that Predator mode severely drained his body and every hit taken comes back as soon as he loses his predator mode. Jay snapped out of his thought process when Orion got up to explain his abilities.

"My weapon of choice is Summer, my two-handed battle hammer. Its wide swing and heavy hits mean it's easily dodged, but when it hits, it hits hard." The giant brought out his hammer and showed its huge length. It was taller than Jay was and probably three times as heavy. Jay gulped at the thought of being hit by the big hammer. "It also can be made into Spring, and you'll like this demonstration." He changes it into a mini-gun and begins to shoot out the side, cutting down several passing trees. It was also so forceful that it pushed the airship sideways slightly. Finally finished with his demonstration, Orion changes it back into its hammer form and keeps it in one hand with his immense strength. "As you can see, I'm the powerhouse of the group. But with the power comes the vulnerability. I'm targeted more by enemies which won't do much but I can be worn down eventually. But, my semblance allows me to take every hit and add it into my power for a short period of time so I'm kind of a walking tank." Orion finished and sat down. Flynn got up and stared at Jay.

"I wield a Naginata called Skylark. It's also a bow named Falconfall. I also use throwing knives. I'm a ranged fighter. I can go so fast that time seems slow. That's all." Flynn quickly said and sat down. His explanation was short, sweet, and informative. With all the information needed, Jay began to make a plan while the team did whatever they wanted. Flynn was reading a speed reading a book, not blinking once. Leo was taunting Orion, trying to get him into an arm wrestling contest. Orion was amused at his persistence but still denying Leo the opportunity to get demolished by Orion in the arm wrestling contest. This continued until they were told that they were in position. They all complained when they were told that they would need to jump, except for Flynn. Flynn takes off his jacket to reveal large brown feathery objects on his back. Jay was in a state of major shock, he had never seen a fully flight capable Faunus before. Flynn threw him one of his stares, challenging Jay. Jay just nodded and went to the open door. Flynn puts his jacket into his pack and spreads his wings. He jumps out and begins his descent to the ground, leaving Jay baffled.

"Well looks like we're a full Faunus team. C'mon guys, let's go." Jay said, jumping down onto the tree branches, using the branches to make his way down to the ground. Leo followed Jay's route down to the ground. Orion wasn't small and agile enough to jump on the branches so he just jumped. He landed on the ground with a thud but easily walked off towards where Jay, Leo, and Flynn went towards.

-X-

Jay met Flynn outside of the forest and saw him putting his jacket back on. Leo shortly followed after Jay and Orion made it to the group soon after Leo. Once the team regrouped, Jay stood in front of them and coughed to get their attention.

"Alright, I have our strategy for the horde. The horde should be made up of at least a hundred Beowolves. Orion, Leo, you will confront them head on. Flynn should get up on a high tree for over watch and to provide cover for the Leo and Orion. Orion and Leo should start off with both of your range weapons, keep with that until they get to at least ten meters, then switch to your melee weapons. Since I don't have any good ranged weapons, then I will wait until they are distracted and make my way around the group. Once I'm around the group, you'll hear a howl which may distract them and let you guys get a couple easy kills. The howl is what I do when I use my semblance, so as soon as you hear that then you know that I'm attacking from behind. The most important part about this is that none remain or escape. So Flynn, if you have a choice of stopping one of us getting hit or killing a fleeing Beowolf. Then kill the Beowolf, we'll live from a hit. You have an hour until the horde arrives, so get prepared. You're dismissed." Jay explained the strategy to his team, receiving nods of approval from them.

After forty five minutes passed, the team reconvened one last time before the attack. Jay looked over the team in their full combat attire and grinned. Leo wore leather arm protectors, silver shoulder plates bearing three golden claw marks, medium sized metallic chest plate trimmed with golden edges, simple leather greaves, and half gloves with a protective metal attached to it. Flynn was lightly armored with a simple leather breastplate with light metal attached for minimal protection, light metal greaves, and simple leather shoulder pads. The exact opposite could be said for Orion. He sported a massive silver set of armor that covered everything except for his head and his shoulder pads were of bear heads in mid roar, which looked cool yet very impractical. He even had a flipping cape, a forest green thing which was fluttering gently in the light breeze, it was definitely ridiculous, but Jay still wanted one. Suddenly Jay felt very under prepared with him only sporting his clothing and gauntlets for protection. He decided to make a mental note to find himself some light armor.

They went over the plan a second time to make sure that everyone knew their role and they followed it to the full extent. Once they finished they dispersed to their positions. Flynn extended his wings and flew up to the tallest branch that also gave him a proper view of the intended battlefield. Once in position he put his hand to his mouth and whistled, signaling he was in position. Orion and Leo heard the whistle signal and switched into their ranged weapons in anticipation of the incoming horde. Jay heard the whistle and began to slowly creep around in the tall bushes, waiting for the gun fire to start. Flynn watched over the field and waited for the first sign of the horde.

Several minutes had passed with no sign of the oncoming horde. Jay was beginning to become impatient at the lack of action. Lucky for him, he heard the second whistle which meant the horde was on the way. He grinned in glee as he waited for his cue to circle around. Orion and Leo began to aim their respective weapons and waited until the horde to be in their sights. The horde was rapidly approaching and Leo was able to get off his first shot on a random Beowolf, killing it instantly. 'One down, ninety nine more to go' Leo thought with a smirk. The horde was now aware of Leo and subsequently Orion's presence. The horde began the charge towards the volley of shots coming from Leo, Orion, and Flynn. A decent amount of Beowolves were killed in this volley, better amounts were injured, but most were healthy and still charging.

-X-

Jay watched and listened to the fighting going on by his team members. After waiting a minute for the horde to get closer to Leo and Orion, Jay began to silently make his way around the horde. Once behind the hoard he took out Big and Bad and prepared his to use his semblance. With a huff and a puff, he let out a loud howl and seven aura clones carrying their own Big and Bad appeared next to him. They all shared a hive mind with the original so they knew the plan. The clones and Jay himself began to attack the back of the horde, causing a decent percent of the horde to separate and retaliate against the ambush.

-X-

Flynn heard the howl and saw the several aura clones appear looking identical to Jay. If he hadn't seen Jay howl and clone himself, Flynn would have had some trouble picking out the original and he had excellent and sharp vision. Flynn began to pick off some of the horde from his perch. He watched as Jay sliced through several Beowolves with spinning attacks and excellent agility, his clones were also doing similar but one had dissipated from being hit too hard and he was left with six clones. Flynn saw a Beowolf coming behind the original Jay and he knew that his aura wouldn't protect him from the hit. Flynn activated his semblance and time seemed to slow down. He notched an arrow and aimed his shot perfectly. Letting go of the arrow launched it slowly at the already slowed Beowolf. Flynn continued notching arrows and sending a flurry of arrows in all different directions in a matter of seconds. His semblance wore out and he saw his arrows begin to speed up to the normal speed. Within milliseconds of each other, each arrow hit its target, killing them instantaneously. One of Jay's clones saw what Flynn had done and flashed him a smile before continuing his attacks.

-X-

Leo and Orion were in the midst of a two man battle, joking with each other. "How many have you killed big guy?" Leo asked with a smile while slicing one of the Beowolves with Claw. "I think I'm on number twenty three. How about you pussycat? You stuck on three kills?" Orion taunted while smashing a Beowolf into a pancake with Summer. "I'll have you know that with this kill I'm on number thirty." Leo responded while stabbing another Beowolf in the stomach and bringing his sword up through the Beowolf's chest. "Sure you are. I haven't seen you kill more than twenty, let alone thirty." Orion continued to taunt Leo while knocking two Beowolves into the rest of the group. Leo grumbled at this and continued his kill count, while trying to kill more than Orion.

"You guys have only killed thirty? I've killed at least forty!" Jay taunted from the other side of the horde. "You lied Jay! You said there would only be a hundred. There's no way this is a hundred. Also, you don't count Jay; there are eight of you and one of us." Leo yelled back at Jay, finishing off another Beowolf. "I said at least a hundred; I never said there were a hundred of them. Oh, and I count in this competition. They're technically all a part of me so it's still me killing them. There goes number fifty." Jay gleefully yelled, continuing his continued slaughter of Grimm.

-X-

After several minutes of constant attacks, the team finally finished them all off. They all regrouped under the tree that Flynn was in and called in for their pick up. "Okay, so we have ten minutes until the airship comes to pick us up. So let's go over our kill counts. Leo you start." Jay said turning to Leo who was sheathing his sword. "My kill count was thirty two overall. I' m pleased with my kill count." Orion chuckled at this. "Really? I thought you killed thirty halfway through? Hehehe… I killed forty one overall." Orion said proudly while leaning on his giant warhammer. Flynn silently listened and smiled at this. "I killed forty seven overall." Flynn smiled and stared at his two teammates who were surprised at this. Jay laughed at that number and smugly smiled. "Oh, only forty seven kills? That's not bad… but it's not as good as sixty three." Flynn waved him off annoyed, Leo began to complain about him cheating, and Orion smiled at Leo's complaints falling on deaf ears. Overall Jay counted that they killed at least one hundred and eighty three Beowolves. Although it was a count from people in a battlefield so he could understand if they miscounted, but overall he smiled at the success of the mission. Suddenly Flynn's wings rushed outwards and he took to the sky like one of his arrows, they saw his shape start to blur and zoom towards a distant bolder, his Naginata flashing like a reflection, the boulder let loose a howl and split in two, Flynn flapped back to them and landed, then said with a straight face "Forty eight". The clearing rang with laughter for a few minutes after.

-X-

The airship arrived at ten minutes exactly, just as Jay had said. The airship landed and extended the boarding ramp, allowing Jay and his team to enter the ship. They continued to joke around and have merry conversation on the ship. Jay remembered that he told Nora that he would be gone for a day so he decided to give her a call. He walked away from the prying ears of his friends and called her number. After a few moments the phone picked up and he heard "Hellooooo Jay" in a sing song way. He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey beautiful, I got bad news for you." He decided he wanted to play a little prank. "What's the bad news?" Nora sounded worried, which hurt Jay's heart but he persevered for the good of the prank. "You know how I was supposed to be on a mission for a couple of days?" He said, still smiling but pretending to be sad. "Yeah, what's the matter? Do you have to stay a day longer?" Again, his heart hurt for a second but, again, he persevered. "No, it's even worse Nora….. I'm going to be back at Beacon in thirty minutes." Jay finally smiled when he heard a little squeak on the other side of the line. "Really!? You'll be back soon? Oh, I need to get ready…." With that Nora hung up and Jay chuckled at her antics.

He put his scroll away and noticed it was too quiet. Jay turned around to see Leo, Orion, and Flynn grinning at him. "How long have you been there?" Jay asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, we heard the whole thing there Champ." Leo said with a smug grin. "Well at least I have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me. Your hand is starting to get tired Leo, maybe you should find a girl so your hand can get a break." Jay joked, causing Orion and even Flynn to laugh. Leo, on the other hand, was red from embarrassment but was prepared to rebuttal. "Oh yeah? Maybe I'll ask that smoking hot blonde chick out on a date." Jay stared at him for a minute before laughing at his statement. "Yeah, sure you will. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work at all, seeing as you'd only be seeing something that I've already seen." Jay smugly smiled at Leo's frown at the information he received.

-X-

The airship docked at Beacon Academy as the sun was setting. Jay and his team made their way off the ship and onto the ground. They made causal small talk while they walked to the dorms. Once inside the dorms Jay stopped and turned around. "Okay, since it's late and I have a girl waiting for me I'll make this quick. Tomorrow at lunch we have to give a mission report to Ozpin, so make sure your there. Also, you are to not ask any of the R.W.B.Y girls out, if they ask you out then fine your good. Otherwise I will hurt you if you do. They're my friends and I'm making sure none of you clowns try anything funny, especially since I like you guys. Am I clear?" Jay finished and waited to get nods from the three. Once he got their nods, he wished them goodbye and hurriedly made his way to his room. Just before he could leave, a hand clamped around his arm like a vice, Jay looked around preparing for the worst. It was Flynn staring into his eyes with those unblinking yellow eyes.

"Hey there Flynn, would you mind not stealing my soul today? I kinda need to be somewhere right now." Thoughts of Nora's more bold nature crept into his head, and not the one on his shoulders. That was met with silence and more staring. Heavy footfalls announced Orion had arrived as well. His rumbling voice announced "Flynn would like it if you didn't make his erm … capabilities to become generally knowledge." Jay was confused, why would he want to hide the fact that he was exceptional even by Faunus standards."It isn't because he is ashamed by himself; in fact he couldn't care less what other people think of him in that regard"

"And some others" Jay muttered to himself "Quite, but it is because of if his abilities became known to the wrong people, he could be put in great danger." Jay was confused, what did he mean? 'Listen you mongrel' Leo appeared on his other side, as silently as well a cat. "If some of those assholes called the White Fang found out, they would hunt him night and day, until he joined. Look at him he's the pinnacle of Faunus kind, they will not stop until he is theirs. And god knows what they'll do to turn him."

Jay suddenly understood what they were trying to say, people like Cardin were bad enough but the White Fang. He let out a involuntary shuddery and his hackles rose. "He will show people only when he feels like it, you are extremely lucky you've seen them already, it took us three months for him to show us." Orion stated. Jay was shocked, he looked back at Flynn who was still staring at him, and Jay knew he hadn't blinked in the entire encounter. A single slender eyebrow rose up, a question. Jay nodded, and Flynn removed his grip from Jay's arm. Jay stepped back massaging the blood and feeling back into his arms. With a quick "See you tomorrow", He walked off suddenly remembering what was awaiting him and quickened his pace. As he rounded the corner, he glanced back at the trio. Orion gave him a nod and a friendly smile, Leo was inspecting Claw for any damage, gave Jay a serious look and Flynn was still trying to see into his soul and still hadn't blinked. Jay got the feeling that if he did break the non verbal promise, a painful death would be coming his way very quickly.

He opened his door to reveal barely clothed Nora in his bed. Her seductive grin making him feel nice and tingly inside. "Well here I was thinking my reward would have been a pat on the back." Jay smiled while dropping his gauntlets and bag on the ground. "Ah, but I've been so lonely without you." Nora said, crawling towards Jay on the bed which showed off her big assets. "Oh, this is going to be good." Jay said while stripping himself of his shirt and shutting his door behind him.

**AN: Another day, another chapter being finished. This one wasn't a huge plot oriented one. But, Jay totally got himself a keeper with Nora. I don't want to write full on lemon, so I'll just give the implication that there was some lemon. I'm not opposed to writing lemon, but I'm not too sure about writing it. I'll write it if enough people ask me to. Otherwise, only implied lemon will be written. Also, the tournament is coming up soon so be forewarned, there will be some time in-between chapters when I'm writing the tournament. As always though, have a Jay Day. I did it twice now; I'm going to make this a consistant thing.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Big Bad Wolf

Ch.12

The Big Bad Shopping trip

-X-

**Quick Author note: Hey everyone; if you enjoy the story so far and you haven't already followed/favorite the story, then feel free to follow/favorite the story. It takes less than a minute and it allows you to always know what Jay's up to on his adventure. Also, this is a fluff chapter with some major/minor plot details, so there's no action. Sorry to all the BROS out there who were looking for someone to get their ass kicked.**

-X-

The next day Jay was walking down towards Ozpin's office with a big, goofy grin. After the night before, Jay was sore and tired. 'Oh man, Nora may just be the death of me.' Jay thought still rocking the big, goofy grin. 'But I suppose this is a death that I'm actually fond of.' Jay was knocked out of his happy daydreaming by a loudmouth lion Faunus by the name of Leo. "Look who decided to show up, Mr. I-Make-Up-The-Time-To-Meet-Up-But-Can't-Even-Make-It-On-Time." Leo said proudly, causing Jay, Flynn, and Orion to shake their heads in dismay. "Really Leo, that's the best you can do?" Jay continued to shake his head in disappointment. With Leo fully embarrassed and the rest disappointed, they entered Ozpin's office together.

Once inside the office they bowed in respect to Ozpin and sat down together, except for Flynn who leaned against a wall again to observe the situation. "Mr. Wolf, please give me the results of mission." Ozpin stoically said from behind his desk. "Yes sir." Jay said with enthusiasm. "First off, we want to report mission success. The estimated amounts of enemies were a hundred Beowolves, yet we encountered at least one hundred and eighty four Beowolves with not a single alpha in sight. I have inferred from this information that the horde was driven towards the city by an unknown source." Upon hearing this, Ozpin raised a brow but Jay paid no mind and continued. "In other news, the team sustained little to no injuries while in combat. Leo and Orion did an excellent job with the frontal attacks while Flynn provided superb ranged cover and over watch. I circled around the horde and attacked from behind to cause a distraction and to take pressure off the other two. I could have been more stealthy and gone loud when I was caught but it worked out in the end."

With Jay's review of the mission completed, Jay sat down on in an open chair. Ozpin wrote down on a piece of paper afterwards and W.O.L.F stayed silent while he finished his writing. Ozpin finally finished with his task he looked back up at the team. "I will agree this is a mission success overall." Jay smiled back at his teammates who returned his smile. Ozpin continued, "But, your deduction of the situation makes me a bit worried. This is actually good news for you Jay. The old leader was found to be unfit for battle and due to the success of your last mission; I am now overriding the professor's recommendation and appointing you the leader of this team for good. From now on, you are all members of Team W.O.L.F. As for your dorm situations, you can all move into Jay's room since it is otherwise unoccupied. Your classes will all be changed to that of your leader, meaning Jay." Jay and his team all smiled at the prospect of a full team. "Another thing, since you guys are becoming a team mid-year, Mr. Wolf this will sound familiar to you, your team will have to go through a two week team building exercise. You are dismissed" At the sound of team building Jay and Leo both verbally sighed heavily. W.O.L.F got up and left Ozpin's room to prepare for the big move and for the two weeks of hell they were to succumb to.

-X-

After the two weeks of team building, Jay awakes in his newly crowded room, full of his teammates and a single outside member. That member would be Nora, who snuggled closely to Jay in his small single bed. Jay awakes to the uncomfortable crick in his neck from having to play twister in his bed with Nora. 'I'm seriously starting to regret having a team' Jay thought as he slowly rolled out of bed, trying his hardest to not wake Nora.

He was unsuccessful as Nora slowly opens her eyes and looks into Jay's deep purple eyes. "Why are you up already? It's Saturday and you're finally free to sleep in." Nora sleepily asked him. Jay sat down next to her and ran his hand through her short red hair. "I'm just getting up to go do some training; I need to get better if I'm to lead my team." Jay whispered to her, getting up to leave. She frowned at this and jumped onto his back. "No, I've barely seen you in two weeks and you're trying to leave again? No way Jay-se, you're stay here with me for the rest of the day." She pulled him down to the bed with her and Jay stifled a laugh. "Alright how about this, we go to a fancy restaurant for dinner; just you, me, and a ton of good food on me." Jay smiled while looking into her beautiful turquoise eyes.

Nora began to barrage Jay with kisses at his proposal. "Yes. It's about time you took me on a date anyway. Ruby already got one and she's not your girlfriend." Jay silently chuckled at this and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, well, she asked for one. Besides, if I took her on another one then I might be arrested for pedophilia." Suddenly Nora began to laugh loudly, so loud and hard that she snorted. At the sound of his girlfriend snorting, Jay began to laugh loudly along with her. This happy moment was rudely cut off by a pillow hitting both Jay and Nora in the face. Upon Jay's investigation of the mysterious pillow sharpshooter, he found that it was none other than Flynn, the friendly neighborhood sharpshooter that had thrown them. Jay and Nora flash a quick look at each other, mentally agreeing on an unknown plan. The two lovers turned towards the creepily staring Flynn and simultaneously stuck out their tongues and flipped him off. Flynn finally broke eye contact by rolling his eyes and retreating back under his covers.

After a silent chuckle at their victorious plan, they both got dressed. Jay put on a black pair of shorts and a grey tank top, while Nora was putting on her casual clothes along with the pink scarf Jay had bought her. Once they were both acceptable, Jay walked her back to her team's room. He never let her stay in his room after he leaves his room, with good reason. It's not like he didn't trust his teammates, he trusted them with his life. It was more like he didn't trust Nora to get annoyed by Leo, causing her to break both of his legs for shits and giggles. Jay began to think of his flame haired girlfriend breaking Leo's legs and his body couldn't decide whether to cringe or giggle, causing him to do both at the same time, which is a very awkward for anyone that is unfortunate enough to catch a glimpse.

-X-

Once Jay had walked Nora to her room and was rewarded with a kiss, he made his way to the gym. He was normally too lazy to be bothered with training, but with him now having a team relying on him he thought it would be a good idea to shape up. To not have to deal with too many distractions during his training he woke up early to make sure it was empty for him. 'Ah… The best part of early morning trainings is that I never have to wait to do something.' Jay thought when he entered the empty weight room. He made a beeline to the dumbbells and began to lift two fifty pound dumbbells. While doing his curls, he heard the door opening and turned to see who was coming in at this hour.

Much to Jay's surprise, Theo was the one who entered the gym. The masked boy walked over to Jay and began to do curls with him. "Sup." Theo said matching Jay with the amount he was lifting. "Hey." Jay said before finishing his curl sets and waiting for Theo to finish his sets. Once Theo put down his dumbbells, the two made their way to the bench press. Theo was the first to lift while Jay spotted him. Since Theo was concentrating on the weights so Jay began to talk. "So today is my first free day in two long weeks. I had to do team building with my new team members; which wasn't necessary yet they made it harder than they needed it to. But luckily I'm heading out to the city later which will make up for all the hell I went through." Jay ranted while Theo lifted. They traded places with Jay now on the bench and Theo spotting. "Ah, so that's what they do with the newly formed teams in the middle of the year. I also need to head out into the city soon too. I need to buy another journal." Theo replied to Jay's rant since he was unable to do it beforehand. Jay finished off his set and put down the weights, thanking Theo for his help.

They moved to the final portion of the training with the treadmill. The two lone students started up the treadmills and began a 5 mile jog. Jay began to absentmindedly do his run with Theo, not talking too much for fear of breaking concentration. Towards the end of the run the two slowed down to allow for conversation. "So, your heading into town too Theo? Want to grab lunch with me?" Jay asked Theo. Theo began to delve into a deep though in consideration of Jay's proposal. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me to go out with someone." Theo replied to Jay. Jay smiled and tried to push his luck. "So… Do you mind that I invite a few friends?" Theo then went back into a deep thought.

Theo finally comes out of his deep thought with an answer. "Sure. As long as it's not too many people, I don't do well in crowds." Theo turned to see Jay putting away his scroll and turning to Theo. "Oh, did you say something? I was too busy inviting some people to lunch with us." Theo stood there staring at Jay, baffled at what he had just heard. Jay looked confused at the stare he was getting through the two eye holes of the mask. "What? I knew you were going to say yes anyway. I haven't heard no from anyone since the day I got here and I didn't think you'd be the one to start." Jay explained. "Besides….. I only invited a small group so relax." Theo let out a small sigh and realized that he just needed to accept the inevitable. They began to towel off the sweat from their workout when Jay realized he needed to ask Theo something. "Hey Theo. How can everyone hear you through your mask?" Theo was speechless at this question. He had never thought about it before. "I…. I.. I don't know." The two of them finished cleaning themselves up before making the lunch plans and walking away.

-X-

At the restaurant that Jay and Theo had agreed to visit; Jay, his team, all of R.W.B.Y, all of J.N.P.R, and Theo sat together. Jay was seated between Theo and Nora with his team sitting on either side of Nora or Theo. Theo was both mentally and physically uncomfortable at the situation. Jay was recounting the first time he went on a mission and he pissed off all of R.W.B.Y, leaving all of R.W.B.Y red in embarrassment and his other friends, excluding Theo, blue from laughter. Theo leaned in to whisper something to Jay when leaned back in pride at his story. "You call this a small group?" Theo angrily whispered. Jay replied with a shrug at Theo's question, "Eh… It's smaller than I planned. Also, how come I can hear you whisper through your mask? Never mind, it hurts my head to think about it." Theo had enough of the uncomfortable situation and he quickly and angrily stood up and excused himself from the table.

Jay sighed heavily with guilt at Theodore's rapid departure. "Excuse me. I'll go get the mask back." Jay then got up slowly and began use his enhanced sense of smell to follow his path. 'I'm getting closer to the source.' Jay thought as he reached the entrance to an alley. Before turning into the alley, Jay heard what sounded like a heavy object run into metal and an annoyed "Oww". 'Yep, that's Theo's annoyed voice.' Jay thought while turning into the alley way to see Theo on his ass in front of a pale redheaded and freckled girl with a pink bow in her hair. Jay walked up behind Theo, who was still on his ass, and picked him up off the ground. "I apologize for my friend here. I pissed him off and he ran off so he probably wasn't looking where he was walking." Jay said before muttering "Or maybe he didn't see you because of his damn mask." Theo then bowed and apologized profusely to the girl.

The girl was smiling at them and Jay couldn't tell whether to feel weird or to smile back. "Salutations! My name is Penny. Did you guys say you guys are friends?" The girl who introduced herself as Penny said with a grin. Jay felt that she had a familiar feeling to her, like he knew her or knew of her. "Yes. At least I consider us friends; this guy here doesn't talk about his feelings enough to me." Jay said while hanging an arm around Theo's neck and pointing at him. "Hey…" Theo said from under his mask. Jay shook his head at Theo's short reply before asking Penny a question. "Hey Penny? Have we met before? I feel like we've met before." Penny begins to tap her chin in thought at his question before shaking her head. "Nope! I don't believe we've met before. But, since you guys are already friends, can I be your friends too? If you guys become my friends then we can find Ruby and you guys can be friends too." Penny was getting excited at the thought and began to bounce in place.

Jay finally understood the feeling of familiarity towards Penny. He had recently heard about her from Ruby and with her mannerisms combined with her name, she was a very close match to the description he had. Jay knew he had to do something so he made a quick plan. "Uh excuse us Penny, I need to talk to Theo here about something I just remembered." Penny was still smiling as Jay dragged Theo several feet away and huddled up with him. "Okay Theo, you're a smart lad. You do know about stranger danger, correct? I think that we should _really _consider her offer before accepting it. Like maybe we should sleep on it before answering. Do you understand?" Jay explained with wide eyes at the sight he saw. Penny had seen something very shiny from underneath a nearby dumpster, in the pursuit of investigating the object in question, Penny lifted up the dumpster with one hand and picked up the object. Not believing his eyes, he looked towards Theodore to only see him looking at him and not at the recent events. Still thinking about Jay's explanation, Theo showed no expression through his mask but nodded to show his understanding.

With the two seemingly on the same page, they broke the huddle and went back to their original positions. Jay was about to begin to gracefully refuse her proposal before being interrupted by Theo. "Yes Penny, we accept your proposal and wish to be friends." Jay was baffled at this. He looked at him then back to Penny, finally looking to Theo once more. Jay walked away and around the corner so they couldn't see him. Once he was out of sight, he let out a loud angry yell before composing himself and walking back to the two. "Yes…. We'd like to be friends Penny." Jay said defeated. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" Jay continued, still feeling defeated by the mask man. Penny nodded with excitement and Jay led them back to the restaurant that he had left recently.

-X-

Jay and his followers walked in the restaurant and made their way to the table. Jay still held his defeated expression when he stood in front of the table, interrupting their conversation. "Hey everyone, 'we' made a new friend while I went looking for the masked ass. This is Penny guys. Penny this is Nora, Leo, Flynn, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen, and Orion." As Jay introduced them in a monotone voice, each person said hello to Penny. All of R.W.B.Y made a quick face before returning to a more appropriate expression. "I'll go grab our new friend here a chair. Don't go anywhere." Jay continued before muttering, "I know I wish I could leave to avoid this" and grabbing her chair and squeezing her in between Orion and Theo.

Jay sat down at his seat and immediately slammed his face into the table, almost breaking it on contact. Nora rubbed his back and began to give him a pep talk while he cursed Theo's inability to pick up subtle hints. This changed as soon as the waitress came with their previously ordered food. Jay began to wolf down his chilidog and surprisingly not leaving a mess. Conversation began to pick back up when everyone else was finishing up their own meal. "So how's everyone feeling about the tournament next Sunday?" Yang asked while using a toothpick. Jay was the first to respond. "There's a tournament?! Awesome! We're going to kick everyone's ass and win the tournament. Right W.O.L.F?" At the end of his sentence, Leo and Orion yelled 'Aye Aye captain!' while Flynn only nodded in agreement to his leader's bold statement. Ruby was the first to respond to Jay's cocky declaration. "Yeah right Jay!" Her words showed obvious sarcasm. "Your team has only been together for a couple weeks. It's impossible that you guys will make it to the semifinals, let alone win it all." Weiss added. "Even if you do get to the semifinals, then you'll have to fight us in the finals, which will be an easy win for us." Yang added onto her teammate's smack talk with her early victory declaration.

Soon after that, everyone got into the smack talk except for Flynn, Orion, Theo, Penny, and Ren. Even Blake joined in with small rebuttals every so often. Their arguments became so intense that the owner had to literally get everyone that works there to throw them out. Once everyone was outside on the ground from being thrown out they began to laugh at what had just happened. They all began to say their goodbyes to each other and left to do their own things.

-X-

Jay and Nora watched everyone leave to do their own things. The two stood together holding hands as they watch their final friend leave their sight, before immediately passionately kissing. Breaking the kiss caused a small bridge of saliva to be created between the two. "It's been too long since we've done that." Jay said with a smug smile. Nora giggled at this while wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. "C'mon Jay, let's go shopping for clothes." Nora said while snuggling her head into his chest. Jay chuckled at her enthusiasm and carried her in his arms to the clothing store.

The Wolf man and the hammer enthusiast finally finished their shopping spree. Jay left the store with some light chainmail armor and a purple leather jacket. The leather jacket was for style and protection from light hits and scratches. The light chainmail armor was also easily hidden under his clothes as to fool his opponents into a false sense of security. Nora wouldn't show Jay what she bought but she told him that he would see what she bought later. Jay checked the time and saw that it was almost time for their dinner date. They held hands as they walked to their first date in a long line of dates to come.

-X-

**AN: Sorry that this took two days to write. I kind of got super distracted by an awesome app for a bit. That and Netflix, the bane of my existence as a writer. Well the tournament has been announced and it's soon! But wait! That means the dance is next Saturday! Who will go with whom? Jay and Nora will be definitely going together, but everyone else needs someone to go with. This is where you, the great and almighty reader, come in. YOU get to pick which characters go to the dance with. First come, first serve to decide between two characters. As the author of the story, I am able to veto a pairing if it makes no sense or has a character that is already spoken for. Either PM me or write a review with your pairings. Everyone can pick one pair to have written again, thanks to my beta randomhairz for both the other members of WOLF and for putting up with my awful unscheduled chapters. Finally to each and every one of you, have a Jay day.**

-X-

**EDIT: I'm not going to be able to make the next chapter until everyone is accounted for. Also those who need a date are:**

**Orion**

**Leo**

**Flynn**

**Ruby**

**Blake**

**Yang**

**Weiss**

**Theo**

**Penny**

**Jake (piss pants from several chapters ago)**

**Sapphire**

**Velvet**

**Jaune**

**Pyrrha**

**Neptune**

**Sun**

**Both Neptune and Sun will be written into the story more after this chapter which is why they are being introduced at the dance.**

**Again, until these characters are all paired up then I cannot continue. So make sure **


	13. UPDATE

ATTENTION AWESOME READERS/FANS!

This is an important update on the Big Bad Wolf's update process. I do apologize to those who were ready to read a new chapter and have been sadly disappointed. Sadly I must tell everyone that this story is, as of now, on a hiatus due to my new story.

Okay, a real explanation should be given as to _why_ I put this on hiatus. I do not completely enjoy writing the story anymore. I originally began writing this story because I wanted to delve into the ever fascinating world of writing stories. I happily wrote the first and second chapter with a solid story plan in mind. But the further I went down the rabbit hole of this story, the further I strayed from my own story plan. I never intended to have other peoples OC's in the story but then I had seven of them. I never wanted to have Jay on a team but I put him on one. I originally planned for it to be a harem story because why not, yet I settled with Nora. These may seem like slight changes to the story to some but they overall added to something I didn't want to write. I also had a hard time with the upload schedule of every day or every two days but I digress. All of these are my own fault and I regret them deeply.

What does this mean for Jay's story? Well, I'm not giving up on Jay and the story but I do intend to rewrite the story. I apologize to the OC owners but this means that they will, most likely, be removed. I do not plan on rewriting the story soon but I will continue my writing with my new story which will be revealed by the end of the week.

If anyone has any questions then you may PM me, although I'm almost certain no one gives a rats ass really.

Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I do hope that if you're disappointed in the hiatus of the story that you can find solace in my new story. I'm also slowing down my update schedule to once a week. This will allow me to actually go over what I've written and rewrite it where I see fit.

Once again, I thank all of you for everything and I bid you all a farewell until the release of my new story.

-P3Mudkip


End file.
